The Moon Dance
by xariahsheely86
Summary: A girl who had a truly rough few years... lost her mom and was abused in the most basic way... is given a second chance at happiness when she meets him.
1. Chapter 2

"Hi, I have an appointment with Lisa." I smiled walking up to the counter.

"Just a moment she's finishing up. Do you have what you want?" A cute girl with bubblegum colored hair asked me.

"Yes," I smiled pulling the small piece of paper out of my bag. I handed the girl the page, on it was a drawn image about the size of a quarter.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"Oh, it's something my friend drew for me." I answered, that's when Lisa walked up to us. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. She was tall at about 5'11 with black curly hair to her hips.

"Hi, Lisa." She extended her hand.

"Alex" I smiled.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"I want that on my hip." I answered as the girl handed the image over.

"You want it that size?"

"Yes, and black."

"That's it?"

"For now." I smiled.

"First?" She smiled.

"Yeah I'm a little scared."

"Don't worry it'll be fast." Lisa said leading me over to a chair/bed. "I'm just going to free hand the stencil__so you wanna get comfortable." She smiled as I unbuttoned my jeans and rolled down the left side. Lisa pulled out what looked like an ink pen and within seconds had an exact replica of the gilf drawn on my skin. "You wanna see?" She asked holding up a mirror.

"Looks good." I smiled and laid down.

"Lisa! Vic's here?" The pink haired girl called back.

"Do you mind if he comes back?" Lisa asked me.

"Not at all." I answered and within seconds a man who was very familiar to me walked through the shop. He was 6'1 with black hair to his shoulders but spiked up with shocking green eyes. He was covered in tattoos. He wore boots with jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey…" Victor's voice rumbled softly walking over to Lisa.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked getting the gun put together.

"I was out and about, thought I'd stop by." Victor said then snuck a peek at the girl on the table behind Lisa. "Hi, Victor Greene." He smiled.

"Hi, Alexandria." I smiled back and Lisa turned on the gun and I jumped.

"Uh oh! First timer…." Victor smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked turning red.

"You jumped and she didn't even touch you. It's alright you can hold my hand if it helps." He smiled as he pulled up a seat beside my face.

"That's okay." I was embarrassed enough I thought as Lisa spun on her chair to face me with the gun in her hand.

"Here we go! Don't move!" She said and within a blink of an eye there was searing pain and within another blink I was hanging on to Victor's hand for dear life.

"Alex…what do you do?" Victor asked trying to distract me.

"I'm a model…or I was."

"What happened?"

"Oh that's a long story lets just say I took a break to heal, I'm actually hoping to start up again I have a few opportunities opening up soon." Why when I'm focusing on him is the pain less, I found myself wondering as I spoke.

"What have you done?" He asked.

"Runway mostly…" I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't go to those."

"Really, I'm up for whatever."

"Well I can help out there I got a call this morning, that my shoot for a Bass Guitar mag was cancelled because we lost the model, you want the job?" He smiled brightly.

"Really…" I was dumbfounded, "yes! Thank you!"

"Hang on I'll be back. "He smiled and got to his feet and quietly walked out of the shop. The pain was back so I bit my lip to stay quiet and waited for it to be over.

"Okay all done." Lisa smiled smearing a clear goop on my new tattoo.

"Thank you." I smiled looking at it in the mirror, she bandaged it up and I walked outside to see Victor on the phone.

"Oh hey, hang on." He said into the phone. He turned to me, "here is all the info see you later."

"Thanks." I smiled and headed for my car.

I walked into the studio for my first photo shoot in over a year and was trampled by the director of the shoot, photographer and image artist.

"Alex fantastic…come here…This is going to be the set." The director said leading me to a gothic bedroom set.

"Okay…that's great…" I smiled looking around.

"So…lets head into makeup." The director started pushing me.

"Okay..." I rushed to the door the man behind me was shoving me toward. I found myself in a makeup and hair trailer listening to the photographer, image artist and director throw directions at the two poor women working this trailer. I sat quietly till the men left.

"God I hate them!" The first, a tall blonde spoke up.

"Okay…are you thinking?" The other, a short red head asked looking me up and down.

"I know just the thing." The blonde said disappearing into the racks of clothes. Moments later she returned with a few wardrobe bags in her arms. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Well these are out." The blonde tossed a few of the bags aside. "Okay here put these on then the robe." She handed everything to me and sent me in to change. In the wardrobe bag was a blood red silk slip night gown with a slightly flounced hem with black lace trim, and a pair of black string bikini panties. I put the clothes on knowing that as soon as I stepped into the room they would grab the duct tape. This little silk slip was not designed to hold large breasts up or in. I walked out to see the black stilettos and sure enough the tape. It was almost an hour later when Victor walked in. I was fully dressed, my long blonde hair was done in what many would call bed tousled curls but really it took an expert and a lot of time to get that look. My makeup was mostly natural looking just extremely perfect except a high gloss red lip stick.

"Wow!" Victor said looking me up and down. He looked fantastic, I found myself thinking. He stood there in a pair of black pajama pants and a black tank top.

"You better hurry in here or the suits are going to have a heart attack or two." He smiled.

"All done… Take her…" The red head stepped back. I jumped to my feet and followed him out to the set.

"Alright! Lets get on with this!" Victor called out and the show was on the road.

The photographer, a young kid not much older than me, walked over with a freshly polished black bass guitar, later I would discover it to be a Gibson Blackbird Bass, in fact the whole thing was almost mate finish black except silver iron cross decals for the inlays, and handed it to Victor. "Thanks Jesse." Victor smiled and slung the black leather strap with a single white lightning bolt decal on it around himself adjusting it all to sit just right low across his hips as he stood with bed to his back.

"Okay Alex, he's going to play and move around the room all I need from you is…" Jesse floundered for a word.

"Fawn over him you know like…" The director added, I think his name was Dean.

"You want me to worship him like the rock star he is." I laughed at his inability to express this.

"Oh good!" Jesse laughed relaxing as I started lounged on one hip my legs curled around looking up at him and just watched him as his hands flew over the strings, "Alex, stretch out your legs," Jesse called and I did as I was told. It was the same old dance as Jesse shouted directions and I did as I was told following Victor on his path around the room, till Jesse set his camera down and walked up to us again, "Lets try this, Vic, hang the bass across your back and face away from me, Alex you're gonna pose like you're kissing him.

"Alright," I did not even hesitate until I stepped up to Victor unsure how they wanted to arrange this, "um…what kind of kiss?" I was confused.

"Here let me," Victor laughed and grabbed my hips in between his hands and yanked me up against his body and suddenly it felt natural. I wrapped my arms around his neck filled my fingers with his hair as the flash bulbs started again. "Vic! Her right leg over your hip!" Jesse called out and like it was completely his idea Victor curled his hand around my knee and hiked it up over his leg and ran his palm up the outside of my thigh, flashes again. The Jesse spoke only one word, "alright!" and to my utter surprise Victor swept me up into his arms in a bridal carry and the flashes kept going, but finally Jesse set the camera aside again, and watched us quietly as Victor stood with me in his arms as if he could hold me up there like this all day.

"What?" Victor asked suspicious.

"I…have an idea, but…" Jesse trailed off unsure.

"Spit it out!" Victor growled and set me on my feet.

"Here…" Jesse fiddled with the camera "you'll come up with it too!" Jesse said and started showing Victor a progression of pictures. Victor turned and looked around the set and his eyes settled on the bed then looked at me.

"Okay…two minutes," Victor said and led me away.

"How much do I need to take off?" I asked all business when we were in the far corner.

"You don't have to but he's right this all should resolve in the obvious place but if you're not comfortable," Victor was being very nice.

"It's fine, tell me what to do?" I smiled, and in response Victor just waved over to Dean and Jesse who were talking quietly in the corner.

When the two men finally joined us Victor spoke, "Jesse set us up."

"Fantastic!" Jesse grinned and got back to work.

By the end of the shoot I knew that I had to do my best to keep them from my brother's sight, his head would spin around till it fell off. The bulk of the shots were of the first arrangement, Victor playing and me fawning over him in the various poses, then the masterful poses that followed and lastly was only four shots of Victor shirtless on his back propped up on one elbow with the bed sheets covering his pants completely and me in only the shoes and panties with the bass to cover my breasts where I knelt beside Victor, yes these were not something Joey could ever know about.

I went to change back into my clothes when I heard Victor and Jesse right outside the door and I learned something very important, Jesse was Victor's apprentice.

"Jesse, did you make me the disc?" Victor asked.

"Yeah it's right here…So where did you pull the trim from?" Jesse responded.

"I found her at Lisa's shop can you believe it?" Victor answered.

"Yes, somehow you are always surrounded by grade A ass. Help me out give her my number. I'd love to take your seconds." Jesse laughed.

"Number one, you couldn't handle my seconds. Number two, I haven't slept with her." Victor tried to explain but Jesse interrupted him with one word,

"Yet…"

"Number three, she's seventeen," Victor continued.

"I'm only 19." Jesse argued.

"She's still jailbait."

"You just want to keep her for yourself," Jesse sneered.

"No! She's going home to Orlando anyway what does it matter...I have to go! See you in the studio later." Victor rambled then I listened to booted steps clump away before I walked out feeling the young photographer's eyes on me as I walked by, but I could not just walk away and turned to Jesse grinning.

"He's right Jess, you could not handle his seconds or me," and I turned on my heels and shushed out of the building.


	2. Chapter 3

I still was not sure where I had seen Victor before all this, I thought about it for weeks. Was it a dream, in fact I have had this dream again and again since that day, and this morning was no different. I woke up and was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, my skin was hot like I woke up in a fever but I felt great not sick. I just laid there thinking about Victor's hands on me, I only remembered flashes of the dream but I was amazed.

I decided__recently to fuel my obsession and found out everything I could about him and anioxiouly awaited my proofs of the pictures to arrive in my email.

I sat in my room drawing when my two best friends came in Sarah and Mindy.

"Hey sweetie!" Mindy smiled walking over and spying over my shoulder. "Wow that's amazing! And exciting." She squealed. "Who is that?"

"Victor Greene?" The both just nodded unsurprised, "I've been dreaming about him like crazy. You remember I did a photo shoot with him almost two months ago." I answered but the last part was news to Sarah I only told Mindy. I never took my eyes from the page before me; I had been drawing a perfect recreation of his hands low on my bare hips like they were running up my body. I shivered as I thought of the feel of his skin against mine I almost forgot whether the memory was from a dream or reality.

"You found a guy you're interested in?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Yes…but I don't have a chance." I answered.

"Why do you think that?" Mindy asked.

"Well I kinda overheard him talking to a guy about me." I said getting up and picking up a hair brush.

"Do you have the pictures?" Sarah asked.

"Yes…" I answered and walked over to my laptop on my desk. "There you go." I said opening the file. I got up out of the chair and let Sarah sit down.

"You give up too easy. What did he say?" Mindy laughed.

"He said I was jailbait." I sat on the bed and started brushing my hair.

"Oh that just means he thought of it, I mean come on you're only jailbait if he was to sleep with you." Mindy laughed.

"OH MY GOD! ALEX! No wonder he thought of it!" Sarah exclaimed and within seconds Mindy was beside her, I did not need to see them to know what they were talking about.

"Wow Alex! These are great. When will the issue be out?" Mindy asked.

"Next week." I answered.

"Has…Joey seen these?" Sarah asked.

"No…and I'd like to keep it that way." I answered.

"It's public! How do you expect to keep him in the dark?" Mindy's head about spun around.

"It's a guitar magazine and I didn't tell him about it." I answered.

"Alex…How'd you get the shoot?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I was at a tattoo shop when we were in California and he was there. We got talking and he offered me the opportunity." I answered very nonchalantly.

"You got it?" Mindy laughed jumping onto the bed. I laid back on the bed and pushed down the hip of my little gym shorts to show her the little design.

"That was so stupid!" Sarah snapped from her seat.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alex you got a symbol that you do not know what it means tattooed on you because you had it in a dream." She lectured on.

"It's easily covered damn calm down." I was really getting tired of listening to Sarah's shit.

"Are you keeping that a secret too?"

"No, I'll show Joey now if you will leave it be." I snapped back

It would be almost two weeks later when I would see those pictures again but this time it would be one of the people I would pray to keep them from.

Jacob just walked into my room waving a guitar magazine in his fist.

"Thanks for knocking!" I snarled looking up from my book.

"Wow…you…um look so hot right now." He spoke up closing the door behind him.

"Stay away! In fact go right back out that door." I said sitting up on my bed.

"Alex come on we don't have to fight."

"You're only saying that because you think I'll give you some ass." I put my hands on my hips.

"Come on baby…I love you!" Jacob said crossing the room in slow steps.

"I do not believe you!" I shot back, getting to my feet.

"Alex…look at me!" Jacob said grabbing my face in between his hands, and making me meet his eyes.

"Jake…Please…" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not…" I sobbed.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid okay!" I said as he took his hands away.

"Of what?" Jacob asked

"Every time we get close you break my heart."

"I won't this time it's for good…you promised to be my other half only a year ago…to live forever as my wife." Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you take it back?"

"No…I just need some space…"

"How much? This much?" He said pulling me closer.

"Jacob you promised not to get in the way I would have 3 years to find love if I found it you would let me go, do my own thing but if not I would take you back and we would both do our best to make each other happy."

"I'm not getting in the way."

"How do you know," I asked.

"Alex you're a terrible liar, your not seeing anyone, you haven't gone out in almost 6 weeks, I miss you baby."

"I miss you too."

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes…"

"Kiss me," He whispered getting closer, I looked up into his face to meet his lips, a soft brush of lips like wet silk against my mouth. As his kiss grew stronger so did his grip on my waist. I could feel the press of his fangs against my lips. His mouth opened as his tongue brushed against mine I felt a shiver run over my skin, that shiver was his power rippling down my body. Almost like heat waves, his skin was cool to the touch he had not fed tonight.

"Jacob…" I said voice breathy.

"Yeah?" He asked pushing my hair behind my shoulder.

"Did you come here for blood?"

"No…" Jacob smiled backing away, "but I wouldn't say no."

"Lay down on the bed." I smiled walking away, into my bathroom.

"Okay…" He smiled and pulled his black tank top over his head and kicking his shoes off. I walked into the bathroom grabbing the robe on the back of the door. When I walked back out into the bedroom it was dark except for a few lit candles. I closed the door behind me and Jacob was no where to be seen but he could do that…disappear into the shadows at the blink of an eye.

"Jacob!" I whispered into the darkness when I suddenly felt his hands wrap around my waist and untie the silk cord at the center.

"You sure?" He whispered against my hair.

"Yes…" I smiled as he slipped the silk off my shoulders. The waves of power coming off him were getting stronger. "Do you smell me…?" I sighed as his hands cupped my breasts.

"Did you cut yourself for me…trying to tease me?" He almost growled the words.

"No…no cuts," I answered and he froze pressed tight against my body.

"But…I can smell fresh blo…" He cut himself off and in that silence ran his hand down my stomach and slipped his hand between my legs.

It was only a few hours together but it was like we would never part. The bliss made us always forget that this was a huge mistake, it's not what I really wanted. Regardless that we did not have sex, blood giving was always an extremely passionate experience and left me exhausted and weak, I slipped into sleep in his arms like none of the unfortunate incidents of the past had ever really happened.


	3. Chapter 4

California

The men had to meet to make some decisions about the new album. Tommy, David and Victor walked into the board room looking like the wild rock stars they were especially as they entered the room full of suits. Victor as the director and brains of operation took the seat at the head of the table Tommy and David on either side.

"Good morning gentlemen lets get started. Our new album is all in one vein so the visuals for the art, the tour and videos need to be extremely similar." Victor stood over all the men.

"What do you mean?" The art director spoke carefully.

"Well think of it as a play and I'm the director…" Victor answered as Tommy set up the slide show.

"I have every movement planned to perfection…Well as I see it!" Victor laughed to himself. "I would like to use the videos as acts in a play to punctuate the album, all cover art or symbols like leaflets."

"Okay…How do you intend to make these ties?" The producer asked.

"I would like to hire one girl for everything…Poster's video, stage…everything." Victor answered.

"Are we thinking this to save money or is this going to cost us?" The producer asked.

"I believe it will save us money." Victor answered.

"So how will we find the lucky girl?" One of the men, an assistant most likely asked.

"Yes, will we hold auditions or will you simply invite applicants?" another asked.

"I've already chosen I just have to ask her if she's interested." Victor shocked everyone in the room even his band mates.

"Who?" David spoke up.

"Alexandria…" Victor stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"I've already talked to Mike about this and he trusts me to do what I want." Victor continued.

"Wait…wait…who?" David asked again.

"I want Alexandria Summerland for the job." Victor was adamant at his end of the board room.

"Why? What does it matter?" Tommy asked confused.

"Because she is smoking hot, of everyone here I thought you would be one of the few not to argue." Victor spoke quickly.

"Wait…wait lets talk this out." The producer spoke up.

"Okay!" The three rock stars agreed in unison.

"Victor, explain your thinking please." The producer spoke calmly.

"Okay look we need a hot young girl who needs world wide exposure to put in our video."

"But why her in particular…We could get any sexpot in the world even a few who would take their clothes off for free." David argued.

"We would get more attention by choosing her." Victor insisted.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Right now she is like the America's sweet heart type, sweet and hot. Also her brother is famous for being a wholesome post boy band actor. She is an unlikely choice. That alone will make headlines."

"Vic, are you sure that the real reason you want her is not because she is a publicly single innocent white witch?" Tommy asked with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor sounded offended.

"Hey guys can we have some space?" David spoke up and instantly the other men stood and left, leaving David, Tommy and Victor sitting around the board table.

"Alright let's talk about all this." David spoke smoothly.

"Okay…I think the only reason he wants this girl is for personal gain." Tommy spoke carefully.

"As future ruler of your pack my personal gain is also pack gain." Victor sat up as he spoke with almost a regal air in his voice.

"How can filling your bed be for the pack?" David was confused.

"I need to find a lupa. And rather than name a bride who could not bare my children, I would much rather find a queen like my mother, a good sweet beautiful witch to rule by my side." Victor spoke as the Prince he was in secret.

"That is stretching this a bit thin isn't my prince." David answered politely.

"Okay lets drop the formality I know my father insists on it but it drives me crazy." Victor groaned obviously becoming annoyed.

"Agreed!" Tommy and David said at the same time.

"So are you just bored?" Tommy asked straight out.

"No…yes…damnit, I don't know…" Victor said and began pacing.

"Vic man, what is wrong?" David laughed watching him.

"I can't get her out of my head." Victor said slowing in front of the window.

"You've never met this girl." Tommy said a little too eloquently.

"Yes…I have." Victor answered staring out the window.

"What? When?" David was shocked.

"She came into Lisa's studio last month to get her first tattoo. I held her hand during the worst of it and talked with her for a distraction." Victor smiled out the window thinking back.

"What did she get?" Tommy asked.

"Some symbol on the inside of her hip." Victor answered still staring out the window.

"What about Lisa? She is not going to take being replaced very well." David asked.

"She'll get over it…I'll wait to tell her till I'm sure, if it works out the way I think it will then she'll get over it or get out." Victor replied finally turning to face the other two men.

"Alright let's go for it we'll get her contact info and see if she'll do the gig then go from there." David answered and looked to Tommy for approval.

"Okay." Tommy gave.

"Great bring 'em back." Victor smiled.


	4. Chapter 5

Orlando

"Good morning sweetie?" Mindy smiled pulling the covers back to expose my head where I was hiding from the morning.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"Get up you have been in this bed way too late." She laughed till I turned over.

"What time is it?" I asked before I really met her eyes.

"Alex, OH MY GOD!" Her face was shocked.

"What?" I asked watching the terrified look on her face.

"You look terrible! He did it again!" Mindy was angry.

"Min, I let him."

"Why? I thought the blood lust was the reason you decided you didn't trust him." She was confused.

"Min," I did not know what to say I sat up. "What time is it?" I was surprised by the sunshine coming through the windows usually I would lose a full day and wake almost exactly 24 hours after I fell asleep from the blood giving.

"3 pm Wednesday." She answered.

"Almost 40 hours and you're the first person to check on me." I was amazed.

"He cleaned his plate." She frowned.

"He was here last night that's why no one came to check on me? Everyone knew he fed on me Monday night so I expected to sleep through to last night."

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm pissed…" I said meeting her eyes. "How do you know I didn't waken and feed him again? Did he tell you? Was he worried about me?"

"No, he wasn't worried, he told me yesterday that you seemed weak Monday night like you hadn't fed in awhile but didn't say anything and that he wasn't aware of the problem before it was too late."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"He came to my room last night…well early this morning and said if you weren't up before he rose to come and make you get up." Mindy answered.

"Whatever." I groaned and got out of bed.

"Alex…You need to feed this is dangerous." Mindy cautioned.

"Oh don't worry I will." I smiled.

"Okay, um…I'll leave…" And she was gone.

I got to the window a little shaky but I got there and started to sing quietly within moments I could feel the energy of random love around me, I could feel the energy fill me, rejuvenate me. I was feeling better already. As much as I hated to admit it they were both right I had waited too long to feed, but feeding on lust and love was not very conducive to trying to live a normal life.

I showered and dressed, trying to relax enough to work on my drawings again when my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…" I answered the phone.

"Alexandria?" The deep smooth voice on the other end questioned.

"That's me…Who is this?"

"It's Victor Greene..."

"Oh um hi what's up?" I asked trying to keep my voice even and not to giggle like a little girl.

"I have a job offer for you if you're interested." Victor answered.

"Really? What kind of job?" I asked.

"Well, we have a new album coming out and I have a vision for this one. Almost like acts in a play. You would be the model for the art, 5 videos and live shows… maybe something on the tour."

"Where would all this be taking place?" I asked.

"Here in L.A." Victor answered.

"Well that's gonna be a problem." I answered.

"Why?"

"Joey sold his house in L.A. We're in Orlando. Joey would never let me stay in L.A. by myself." I answered.

"I can set you up to stay with one of us, and I'll talk to Joey about it. We'll cover all expenses while you're under contract and keep your brother in on everything." Victor explained.

"I don't know…I mean I would love to do it, but Joey will never let me." I spoke carefully.

"Is he there?" Victor asked.

"Yeah."

"Good…I want you to hang up and go tell him about it then if he says no I'll talk to him."

"Alright Victor."

"Call me Vic."

"Okay…Vic, I'll try."

"Talk to you in a few."

We both hung up and I headed for the pool where Joey sat. I walked out to see Joey sitting in the pool with Chris, Amber and Ashley.

"Hey sleepy head…What's up?" Joey asked as I walked over and sat on the edge of the deck.

"Joe…I need to talk to you." I answered carefully.

"Do I have to get out of the pool?" Joey asked.

"No…I'm cool."

"What's up?"

"I got an offer of a huge modeling job."

"That's great, what is it?" Amber asked.

"5 videos cover art, the works." I beamed.

"Who's the band?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, he did not say." I avoided the question.

"Alex what band?"

"I don't know."

"Who is he?" Joey changed the question.

"Victor Greene…" I gave finally.

"No!" Joey answered almost instantly.

"But Joe!" I argued.

"No…I've seen their videos and live footage. I know how they work."

"Joey…Victor is the only one who is not married with kids not to mention he is eight years older than me. Nothing like that is gonna happen. If you want you can talk to him." I was not giving up.

"No…Alex…"

"If you want you can talk to him."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"He even said he would cover all my expenses while I was in L.A." I fired back.

"L.A.! Now it's definitely a no."

"Please Joe…Just talk to Victor."

"Fine…Get him on the phone." Joey caved and I turned and ran into the house to dial.

"What did he say?" Victor answered.

"No, but he'll talk to you." I replied.

"Well, I guess that's something." Victor laughed, "Go ahead and give him the phone." I turned around to find Joey standing behind me.

"Here…" I handed Joey the phone.

"Hello Mr. Greene…This is Joey." He took the phone from me.

"Call me Vic…"

"Okay Vic what's the draw here?"

"Right to the point,…I like that!" Victor was surprised.

"You're running your time short."

"Sorry…well we would like to hire your sister to be the image for our new album, videos, art, the whole shebang."

"Why Alex?"

"I met her before and really dug her personally and she's hot."

"So this is a case album?"

"Yeah…"

"What about where she would be staying?"

"Well that's up to you she could stay at a hotel, someone you know or even with one of us."

"Which one of you…"

"Pick one other than Mike, being ill she may not be entirely comfortable there."

"Okay, one rule keep her away from Tommy, and she can do it but I want to know everything that's going on." Joey answered, "and I want you to come get her. I want to meet you."

"Great, I'll be there in the morning." Victor answered and hung up.

I stood beside Joey waiting and Joey turned slowly to face me and seeing the tension in my body he played it out as long as he could then handed me my phone and walked out. I was on his heels and once he got back to the pool all eyes were on him. He stopped looked around at everyone then spoke. "He will be here in the morning."

"Cool…" I was able to squeak out not trusting my voice to continue I ran to my room. Only an instant after I closed my bedroom door the tiny phone in my hand rang again.

"Hi…" I answered after checking the caller I.d.

"Hey…" Victor answered, "I was hoping to talk to you a little before I get there, is that okay?"

"Sure…what about?" I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, in the 2nd video we will be very intimate and I think it would be easier if we were friends and comfortable with each other before then." Victor spoke so matter of factly.

"Okay…What's your favorite color?" I asked without hesitation.

"What?"

"What's your favorite color? It's a very important question."

"That depends…Why are you gonna do something depending on my answer?"

"No…I've found that I can tell a lot about a person by what colors they like for things."

"Meaning?"

"Okay, my favorite color to wear is red, my favorite color for things is pink and my favorite color on men is black." I spoke slowly, "which means, I'm a very passionate person but enjoys being flirty or silly and likes a lush love life."

"Interesting…"

"So?"

"Oh sorry…On me black on things yellow and on women red."

"Very interesting." I was shocked at his choice of yellow.

"So, Doc what does that mean?" He joked.

"Well, you're a person who has the best of everything and enjoys luxury, you like attention, by showing off your latest and greatest and you like out spoken passionate women…"

"Wow that is a neat trick…Do you have anymore of those!" Victor sounded surprised.

"Not any that will work from a distance." I laughed.

"Well when we get a few minutes you'll have to show me."

"Count on it."

"Cool, so what are you doing right now?" Victor asked.

"Painting my toenails what are you doing?"

"Checking my Email…What color?"

"Black."

"Hmm…What time will you be ready tomorrow?"

"I'm not packing till Joey says yes tomorrow."

"Alright, so I should plan on staying in Orlando overnight."

"Yeah," I answered, "Will you bring me a copy of the new album?"

"Sure, what are your favorite bands?"

"That's a hard one cause I listen to everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"I mean everything from classical to my brother's music to Johnny Cash to your music to Rob Zombie to the Cure to Death Metal to old school rap."

"Really?" Victor sounded surprised.

"Why?"

"Wait I know the answer to the mystery on this one, what instruments do you play?"

"Um…Piano, piccolo, flute, sax, harp, cello, and teaching myself violin, what does that have to do with it?"

"I've discovered that musically gifted people listen to all kinds of music."

"Interesting…"

We talked till he had to board his plane at 3:00 in the morning then he said "well go to bed see ya in nine hours."

"You gonna sleep on the plane?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I came downstairs for breakfast at 9:30 I did not sleep a second all night, but I looked fantastic I wore tight blue jeans and a black tank top, my hair was flat down on my back with the ends curled in loose spiral curls. I had French tips on my fingernails except the tip was black and my toenails were painted solid black. I had even lined my amber colored eyes with black eyeliner and Smokey eye shadow.

"When does he get here?" Jacob asked from the refrigerator.

"His plane gets in at noon…I'm not sure if we need to pick him up or not." I smiled not even Jacob's pouting could kill my mood today.

"Wow you must have been up there for hours getting dressed." Sarah said from the barstool she sat on.

"I couldn't sleep…" I grinned ear to ear.

"I bet…You just sat up there thinking of what you want to sing when he gets here…" Jacob was just trying to hurt me now. If Joey was anywhere within earshot this would all be over with that remark.

"Shut up…No singing!" I barked at him.

"Hey did Joey ever see that Gibson signature spread you did with this guy?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob…Come with me please!" I was suddenly realizing he wanted Joey to say no.

"Utoh you're in trouble." Joey laughed coming around the corner with the baby in his arms. I led Jacob passed Joey and up the stairs to my room where he sat on my bed watching me.

"Why?" I asked slamming the door closed.

"If you knew he was gonna call would you have let me feed on you the other night?" Jacob asked.

"You promised!" I cried.

"Answer the question."

"Yes…Okay…" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Because, I still love you." I was crying now, my make-up running down my face.

"Then call this off."

"No…I may love you but I don't trust you…" I sobbed.

"God damnit Alex…Is this just a cover so you can go off with some over the hill rock star?"

"No…He has a girlfriend…Hell I think they might be engaged but this is really just a job." I collapsed to the floor.

"But why did he pick you?" Jacob asked.

"I dunno!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine…But you have to promise me you will keep your magic under control while you're gone. Call me if you need an out…" Jacob gave and walked over to help me up.

"I promise." I smiled as he pulled me to my feet.

"Well I'm gonna go…I can't be here when he gets here." Jacob said without moving.

"Why?"

"I had a hard enough time being nice about you fawning over him and he isn't even here yet. As a favor to you I'll be elsewhere."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Alex…Can I…" I read his mind not literally but I felt the same way as he spoke. I wrapped my arms around his neck as best I could given the height difference and he bent down to close the distance so we could have the last goodbye kiss for awhile. When I pulled back he without a word walked over to my bed and grabbed the magazine he had mentioned earlier and headed downstairs then I heard the front door slam shut.

That would be the last time I would see him for a while and I felt empty without his power pushing at my own. I washed my face and fixed my hair and make-up again as I came out of my bathroom I heard my phone ring. I ran over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex…" It was Victor.

"Good morning." I grinned.

"Good morning…I'm still on the plane but I called to let you know the plan. I have a room booked at the Hilton and a car waiting at the airport, when we land I will grab the car and drop my bag at the room then I'll meet you guys for lunch at Memo at 1:00."

"Great how many is the res for?" I asked.

"3, but we could change it."

"3 is fine." I answered.

"Good, well I'm gonna go… I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya! Bye."

"Bye." And we both hung up. I ran back down to the kitchen to tell Joey the skinny.

"Hey Joey lunch at Memo at 1:00." I called as I ran to the refrigerator.

"I can't…He needs to come for dinner tonight…Amber can drop you off then you guys can call if you need a ride back." Joey sounded annoyed.

"What? Why?"

"I have a meeting for the movie at 1:00…"

"Oh…what time is the dinner gonna be?" I asked pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

"7 pm." He answered as his phone rang.

"Okay." I smiled and sat beside Amber.

"If you want I'll come with but I'd have to bring the baby." She laughed.

"No, it's okay…" I said taking a sip from the square bottle.

It was no time at all before I heard Amber call up to me where I was in my room upstairs. "I'm gonna go get the baby strapped in. Meet me outside." Amber called from the entry way.

"Ok." I called back down. Mindy and I were arguing in the hall. "Please come with…" I begged.

"No…If I come with it will be a third wheel capacity." She said sternly.

"I'm scared…" I whined.

"Of what?"

"What if I look like an idiot or say the wrong thing?"

"Alex…You'll be fine…You get going or you'll be late." Mindy said walking down the stairs. I took a deep breath and ran down the stairs. I got in the passenger seat of Amber's Prius and we were off. We pulled up to Memo but were about fifteen minutes early so we parked on the street across from the little restaurant.

"So…" Amber started.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to go to L.A.?"

"I won't be there forever…What's wrong with you guys?"

"Alex, are you sure you're not doing this to have a chance to get back at Jacob?"

"Oh…I get it now…Everyone thinks that I will go on tour with these guys and hop from bed to bed to make Jacob crazy." I was not shocked. "No…I'm going because I want to."

"Do you have a crush on Victor?"

"I dunno…No…Yes…What does that matter?"

"Alex you're like my baby sister and I don't want to see you lose yourself in this world of glitz and glamour. You could do so much…Oh my God, Is that Victor!" Amber said trailing off as a yellow Lamborghini convertible pulled up to the valet parking.

"Yep." I said as Victor got out of the driver's seat tossing the keys to the boy.

"I haven't seen him in almost 10 years…He's grown up…" Amber was staring as he walked to the door. I watched too, cannot pass the chance to stare at a nice ass in the leather pants when it passes.

"Amber, I'll call if I need a ride." I started to get out of the car.

"Alex! No hotel room!" Amber snapped out of her trance.

"Whatever…" I said closing the door and headed across the street as Amber drove away.

The nerves did not kick back in till I had crossed the street and stepped into the quaint little restaurant. The instant my eyes landed on him where he leaned against the wall. He stood wearing black leather pants that surprisingly looked chic not cheap with what looked like a round collared t-shirt and a black two button designer suit jacket, but by far the part of him that I could not take my eyes from even as I realized I was not breathing, was his bright green eyes. He pushed off the wall and walked over to me then flashed the most adorable and simultaneously the sexiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Are you and I on our own lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah…Sorry…Joey is busy till dinner so we have some time to kill." I smiled back.

"Well that's great…" He then turned to the host, "Two instead of three Sam."

"Yes sir." The host gathered two thick menus and led us back to the covered back patio which sat in a private garden; the weather was perfect to sit outside in this beautifully romantic setting. Sam seated us and poured us some ice water and informed us our waitress would be with us soon.

"I'm sorry by the way…Joey had a meeting for a new movie." I said placing my napkin on my lap.

"I don't mind…It will give us some time to become friends." He said and flashed that smile again.

"So…How long will this job take again?" I asked not sure what to talk about.

"The tour if it goes as planned will take around eleven months. I have a much more interesting question for you." He laughed looking at the menu.

"Oh really…Can I ask a few more first?"

"Sure…Shoot!"

"You said something about getting close in one of the videos. How close?"

"Really close."

"Like the photo shoot?" I asked fighting the blush threatening to color my face.

"Much closer. Why does that bother you?" Victor asked seeming concerned.

"No it doesn't bother me," I smiled as I felt the blush burn my cheeks.

"Speaking of the photo shoot you told me not to mention it…Why?"

"I never told Joey or any of my family of those pictures and it would be a good idea to keep it that way as long as possible." I laughed and the waitress appeared before we could continue our talk of keeping secrets already. She was the typical desperate cute blonde on the search for a husband who can buy her everything their hearts desire, I've had plenty of experience with these women with my previous relationships. Naturally she flashed smiles, cleavage, and ass, anything to get Victor's attention and was extremely helpful and sweet but acted as if I did not exist. He ordered for us both and sent her on her way.

"So…I hate those." He finally spoke almost as if he was going to pretend the waitress had never treated me poorly.

"It's not the first time I've met those girls." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna get me in trouble?"

"I usually do." 'Oh my God' I thought as the words came out I was flirting.

"So…I found your MySpace…" He smiled.

"Oh no!" I groaned, wonder when he found it. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing too horrible." He shrugged very nonchalant. "Basic info…Age, school, work, hobbies, but I was interested in something you had on there."

"What?"

"Witchcraft?" He asked almost like he was joking.

"Oh…well my mother was a very powerful earth witch. I do very little." I answered embarrassed.

"What kind of power do you have?"

"How do you know anything about it?"

"My Mom is a red witch. West Tower."

"Oh…I never really got any real power to be defined."

"Me neither." He smiled.

"There is no such thing as a male witch." I laughed.

"Oh…Anyway…" He looked around as if checking to see if anyone was near than changed the subject back to his first question. "So, why do you want to keep those pictures from your family?"

"My brother would not let me do this if he knew about them." I answered, "Hey if your mother was a witch do you feel the energies?" I asked, I was intrigued I'd never met the son of a witch it's not supposed to be possible, regardless of the fact neither of us sitting at this table were a witch, for my own safety I play witch like my mother did and my grandmother before her. Except Victor still ignored the witch conversation.

"You're almost eighteen…and hello is he blind?" He avoided the questions like a pro.

"My brother likes to play blissfully unaware or ignorant I guess you could say." I laughed.

"What do I say if he asks about the job…Because truth be told the signature spread was G-rated compared to the stage show." Victor warned.

"He won't I know Joe, he is a fan, he's seen you guys live, on TV, he knows what the job entails, he'll stay away from that subject." I answered the food came seconds later. We ate and talked.

"So…How is everything with Lisa?" I asked awkwardly.

"As well as expected." He hedged. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…" I scoffed. "Well Jake and I had a falling out…Um almost a year ago." I fumbled through the words.

"Oh…" He seemed at a loss of words but it only lasted a few moments before we were talking again and finished our meal calmly but never returned to the conversation on magical origins.

We sat and talked so long in fact that we were interrupted by the arrival of Mindy, Sarah and Amber with the baby in tow. The girls walked up behind me, they were wondering where I was.

"Alex!" Amber smiled happily as they walked up behind me.

"Amber…" I was confused "Um…Amber, Sarah, Mindy…Vic!" I introduced everyone politely.

"Amber? I know you." Victor seemed truly confused then his eyes widened with recognition in that instant I knew he had not just met her at a party or a bar.

"Oh my God! Amber you never told me you slept with him." I blurted out.

"Alex! What? How?" Victor was amazed that I had just said that.

"Oh come on, I saw it in your face the instant you realized where you knew her from. But I'm surprised you remember her at all it had to have been almost seven years ago and it must have been only a one night stand." I laughed.

"Alex…Can I talk to you?" Amber said handing the car seat to Sarah.

"I'll just go pay the check." Victor slipped out of his chair and headed over to the bar.

"Okay…What's up?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"You can't tell Joey." Amber whispered.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked.

"No, just like you didn't tell him about these." Amber snarled pulling the magazine out of her purse and tossing it on the table.

"You told!" I snapped at Sarah.

"No…she didn't I was walking through a Starbucks and saw it sitting on a table. So let's make a deal…you stay quiet, I'll stay quiet. But, answer me this…How far did this go? And I want the truth." Amber continued.

"Nowhere…You're the only one here who has slept with him." I answered.

"Okay. Whew!" she blew out an exasperated breath.

"So what happened between you and Vic?" I whispered at her.

"Nothing … well yes I slept with him but it was a one night drunken thing years ago … a very young and stupid thing." She answered.

"Don`t worry I won`t say anything." I smiled at my sister in law.

"What were you planning on doing?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, why? What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost four o' clock." Mindy smiled devilishly as she answered. That's when Victor came back.

"Thank you for lunch…" I smiled at him.

"No problem…I've got a couple of things to do, you can come if you want."

"Um…I have to pack, Amber will you give me a ride?"

"Okay…Where are we…Um…?" Victor asked.

"Call me when you're ready and I'll give you directions to the house." I laughed.

"Alright see you later." He tossed my new favorite smile at me again then spun on his heels and headed for the door and just like before all four of us women watched him walk away almost like we were mesmerized.

"Alex…you've been packed for hours." Mindy blabbed.

"Duh. I wanna go shopping." I smiled.

"So am I taking you home or shopping?" Amber asked confused.

"Just drop us off at the mall." I smiled.

"Okay."

Mindy and I walked through the mall but it all seemed strange. "Well sweetie I talked to Jake he promised to stay away tonight." She told me as we sat eating some ice cream in the food court.

"Good…" Was all I could think to say.

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked.

"Um…I'm just worried I guess." I admitted.

"What about?" she asked.

"I um…What if…" I stammered.

"Wait let me guess; now that he is here you're afraid that you will find what you've been looking for." Mindy smiled.

"Mindy, I don't…" I started, "I know he is…Um taken and I don't want to get in the way of that…"

"But you're attracted to him." Mindy smiled at me pulling me to my feet. "And more importantly you are still in love with Jacob but you're afraid of him too. What do you want?" She asked and I stopped walking and looked around waiting for courage to find me. And my settled on the store front right before me a window display full of colored lace and black and pink décor. "Alex?"

"Mindy all I keep thinking about are my dreams," I said staring into that lusty store.

"You never did tell me about them, I'm guessing they don't end well." She said following my gaze.

"Well in these dreams the setting and general plot are always different but it always ends the same, a man…an incredible man with long black hair and bright green eyes and tattoos is above me and he is naked, and he is in…in…" I blushed and Mindy laughed.

"He is making love to you?" Mindy offered in pity.

"Um, yes exactly and he… kills me when he um…"

"I get it…You know for a girl who feeds on lust and lost her virginity to a vampire and turns into a 'mermaid' you act as if you've never been with a man."

"I'm sorry…I'm not quite…over…you know…" I argued starting to feel a little better.

"Look…I know what you mean, but it's been over a year…you need to get back in the game, and avoid Jacob. Who knows maybe you'll find love in all this." She answered trying to make me feel better.

"Come on…He would never…" I laughed thinking it through for the first time.

"Yes he will by the time I'm done with you…you'll be the seductress you were born to be." Mindy laughed and pulled me into that store.

We shopped for a few hours till Victor called me on my cell phone.

"Hey girlfriend." He spoke cautiously.

"Hey…you called just in time we need a ride." I laughed.

"We? How many?" He asked.

"Me and Mindy, we're at the mall."

"The car is a two seater."

"We'll sit with each other."

"Alright, where do I want to go?" He asked. I gave him the directions and told him we would meet him at the curb.

We stood there only for a few minutes before the big yellow sports car pulled up. Victor was out of the car and putting our bags in the trunk within seconds.

We piled into the car Victor driving and me in Mindy's lap. I found myself peaking at him through the corner of my eye. He had traded the leather pants for dark blue jeans and lost the jacket so the black tight cotton showed off his fabulous body. I fought myself not to stare at him luckily he was wearing dark sunglasses hiding those breath taking green eyes. If I could see his eyes I would stare, I found myself to do that every time I could see them.

We got to the house just in time. We walked into the living room which was open to the kitchen and also held the door to the back patio. Joey was out with the guys grilling steak and peppers. Amber and Sarah were in the kitchen finishing the rest of dinner.

"I see you got a ride home." Sarah joked as Victor and I walked in, Mindy was taking our bags upstairs.

"You want a drink?" Amber asked.

"No thank you?" Victor smiled and held up a bottle of water.

"I'll be right back." I smiled and headed upstairs to repack and add my new purchases to my things going with me to L.A.

"Hey where is Victor?" Mindy asked as I joined her in my bedroom.

"Downstairs, do me a favor go keep him company for a few minutes." I said unzipping the first bag.

"Sure but you had better hurry down." She answered and went back to the kitchen to find Victor leaning against the wall watching Amber and Sarah fixing a salad. "Victor would you like to go play a game of pool?"

"Sounds good." He answered and followed her to the game room.

"You break." Mindy said racking the balls together.

"Alright…, so you're Alex's best friend right?" He asked selecting his Que.

"Right now I am." she answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Well her and Jake are not exactly on speaking terms right now or he would be her best friend." She answered.

"Ah…and Jake is?" Victor asked.

"Lets not get into that…trust me." Mindy groaned as Victor took his shot.

"Alright…so do you think Joey will let Alex come with me?" He asked.

"Yeah…Alex wants to go, Joey is not stupid he will say yes because it gives him an illusion of having control over her, if he said no, she would likely go anyway." Mindy laughed.

"Really…okay." Victor chuckled.

When Mindy and Victor rejoined us in the kitchen only moments after I had come down into the kitchen. "Joey had an idea to go out to1921 club after dinner." Amber announced.

"That sounds great." I smiled.

"I'll have to change first…but sure." Victor said taking up his post from before leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry Joey will wear jeans and a t-shirt, he hates dressing up." Sarah said. "Chris too."

"You sure?" Victor asked me directly.

"Don't worry." I smiled, and took his hand. "Come on!" I said as I pulled him out back to the guys.

Joey was at the grill Pete and Chris were talking with him excitedly but all conversation stopped as we joined them.

"You must be Victor." Pete exclaimed.

"Hi!" Victor laughed.

"Hello." Joey grumbled and shot a look at me. I introduced Victor to the guys and luckily Jacob was not in attendance. Victor seemed to bond quite well with them within minutes so I did not feel bad about leaving him there while I went back inside.

"So…you are aware Alex is only seventeen right?" Chris blurted out.

"Yes…" Victor answered a little confused.

"And she is going to live with you?" Chris asked.

"Yes…"

"Do you have a death wish?" Chris asked and a sound from Joey seemed to rebuke him. "Sorry just had to ask."

"Look I'm just looking to be friends with her and I would assume this Jake guy knows that or he would be here to put a stop to it." Victor said sternly but it had done its job, Joey looked up at him surprised.

"So you know about Jake?" Joey asked.

"A little bit yes…but I also see he is not here so let's all give it a rest." Victor smiled.

"Fine," Joey smiled, "Just don't tell her till later tonight, she will spend all of dinner trying to get the earliest flight she can, damn girl is crazy impatient."

"Alright." Victor answered.

Dinner was simple and painless Mindy and I excused ourselves early to go get ready. I put on a dress that was perfect; it was chiffon a-line strapless, tea length dress with pleating and a bow at the drop waist in a creamy pink with matching pumps. I even pulled my hair back in a bow. Within an hour we were at a cute jazz club with the big band…playing. Victor and the guys leaned against the bar while us girls were dancing.

"Amber go tell Joey to dance with you." Sarah complained.

"Why won't Chris dance again?" I asked.

"I told you he always waits for one of the other guys to dance. I usually don't have to wait this long Jacob is always dying to dance with you." Sarah snapped.

"Oh damnit, here, shut up." I finally lost my patience. I instantly headed over to the bar. I walked up to interrupt a story Joey was telling. "Pete and Joey will you go dance with Amber and Mindy so Chris will dance with Sarah and she will shut up." All four men stood staring at me in silence. "Well what are you waiting for? Move it." I was really aggravated. Finally they started over and within a few seconds of them all dancing with perspective partners I realized a flaw in that rash act, by including Pete I singled myself out, I stood at the edge of the dance floor and it appeared as if I was the only one who noticed my error. I guess part of me hoped that Victor would come out and dance with me but I did not expect it when he walked over and stood next to me and I was even more shocked by what he said to me.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure, but I look kinda silly out there by myself." I had not really understood him.

"Am I invisible?" That's when I clued in.

"Oh my God…I'm sorry…I…I…" I was so embarrassed.

"I do dance quite well let me prove it." He flashed my favorite smile again and held out his hand for mine.

"Okay." I said quietly not trusting my voice at all. I put my hand in his and he led me out on the dance floor. To my surprise he was a fantastic dancer just as good as Jacob which was an insight best kept to myself, because if Jacob knew that he would have to do the whole male pissing contest bullshit to prove he was better. We all danced for a few hours me and Victor talked as we danced but it was close to 2 am when he said what I've been waiting to hear.

"I booked our flight for 10 am." Victor was spinning me away.

"What did Joey say?" I asked.

"Oh he said yes before dinner." Victor laughed.

"Really…Why did we wait this long to talk about it?"

"Joey said to wait to tell you, so they could have the night to spend with you. Something about you being impatient."

"Figures!" I rolled my eyes. "So are you going back to your hotel soon so you can get some sleep?"

"Yes…Joey is going to bring you to the airport in the morning."

"Okay…Well I guess now is as good a time as any. Good night." I smiled as we stopped dancing.

"See you in the morning." He smiled leaned forward and kissed my cheek lightly then walked away. I turned around to see two figures at the bar watching me, as I got closer I realized it was Mindy and Pete.

"Oh girl you were so right." Pete told Mindy as I sat beside them.

"I told you." She smiled.

"Okay…I'll bite, what?" I asked.

"He wants to fuck you bad." Pete had zero tact.

"You're dreaming." I brushed it off.

"I don't think so…you weren't watching him fight himself he looked like he was trying very hard to not grab at you." Pete laughed.

"You're delirious." I laughed. "I'm ready to go home." Pete and Mindy were the last two here waiting for me.

"Okay…come on." Mindy said leading the way. Pete drove me and Mindy home where I made sure I had everything I needed then showered and crawled into bed to get to get a few hours sleep. I woke at 8am and Joey helped me load my bags in the car at this time of the morning it would take at least 40 minutes to get to the airport so we were running late. I dressed for comfort a pair of yoga pants and a black cotton tank top and I took a sweater in case it was cold on the plane. We finally got to the airport and into the private jet way Joey turned to me.

"Alex…you need anything call me okay?"

"Okay…" I hugged him.

"I mean it…promise me." He held tight to me.

"I promise Joe…I'll be fine." I said as Victor came around the corner he looked half dead.

"You're in charge of her…take care of her." Joey said to Victor finally letting me go.

"Don't worry Joe." Victor repeated my sentiments and took my back pack and led me away. About thirty minutes later we were in the air on a private jet, just the two of us and the flight crew on the way to my new life.


	5. Chapter 6

California

When the car pulled up to the huge house in Van Nuys I was stunned it was beautiful part of my brain told me the only reason it was so beautiful to me is because it was part of my self fulfilling prophesy of my imagination.

"Welcome home." Victor smiled at me. We pulled into the garage and parked, "I'll come out and get your bags later let me show you the house." We got out of the plain black Mercedes and were surrounded by shiny sports cars and motor cycles. "Do you have your license?"

"Yes…um…I just didn't like to drive." I answered.

"Well get me a copy and I'll put you on the insurance and you can borrow any car you wish. Come on." He opened a door on the far wall, and led me through. We stepped into a huge studio which included so many instruments it could house and equip the symphony. "This is the studio, and completely sound proof, if the red light is on then someone is recording just don't delete anything but if you wish to play, feel free." He then led me through a second door and the next room was huge a large open space which contained the dining room, living room, and kitchen it was a decadent space all heavy fabrics and dark wood with tall almost cathedral ceilings and floor to ceiling windows, out a set of double French doors was a beautiful lagoon pool and patio with a bar off the kitchen. "Through that door is the office and through here Is the stairs and front door." He continued on, I followed him up the stairs at the top was a long hallway extending in both directions. "Down there is two guest rooms, my room is there and here is your room." He opened the door in question and stepped back to let me in first. The colors were pale and creamy but still just as decadent as the rest of the house with the same windows and a huge rot iron bed with the sheer panels and flowers around it.

"Vic" I was dumbfounded it was what I always thought was a princess' room.

"Do you like it…I worked very hard to decorate this room," He walked into the room.

"It's amazing," I could feel the blush and the tears I was fighting.

"Good, I'm gonna go grab your bags and then you can get settled." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Then out of some strange instinct I turned my face up to his and it all happened so fast he kissed me on the lips, then as we both jumped apart I knew my face was red but shockingly enough his was red too. Then without a word he turned and left. I was shaking Oh god! Did that just happen? I sat on the bed and was instantly uncomfortable I found myself in a room that was unfamiliar and I just kissed Victor. That's when my phone started to ring scaring the living day lights out of me.

"Hello! Oh man…Min you can't do that to me." I was shaking again.

"What?"

"Nothing sorry, I worked myself into a bit of panic. What's up?"

"Why…what happened?" She laughed.

"I kissed him." I whispered into the phone.

"What? When?"

"Just before you called he leaned over I guess to kiss my forehead and I turned my face up and instead he kissed my lips…" I was trying to stay quiet but the house was so silent.

"Why?"

"I dunno damnit! I couldn't stop it!" I snarled.

"Was there more to it?"

"No just awkward."

"Just relax…we warned you." She laughed.

"No…this was me not him. Mindy I'll talk to you later!" I whispered hearing him coming up the stairs and I hung up and went into my bathroom and was pretending to be fixing my hair or washing my face anything to look busy. I felt his presence in the other room I could hear him setting my bags on the floor and yet he was still there for the longest minute of my life then he left closing the door behind him.

He left me to put away my things and relax. I spent the afternoon in my room pretending to be busy moving in, don't get me wrong I was unpacking and making a list taking up as much time as I could trying to forget what happened, unfortunately Pete and Mindy both seemed to think I was over reacting.

"Hell sweetie that's nothing." Pete laughed after I told him the story.

"Pete! Take me seriously please!"

"I am…look you're playing with a tiger sweetie and you have it by the tail."

"What are you rambling about?" I was confused.

"He is a real rock star; you will find yourself in his bed before you realize it. Hell I could tell you about several times where he dropped his pants and was sucked off in public." Pete warned "Hell he didn't even know their names." He was shocked that it did not make me feel better. But it was a conversation with Mindy that was the most interesting.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"Do I pretend like it never happened or do I try to talk about it?" I asked.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I'm in my room."

"Hiding?"

"Duh…" I answered.

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna erase it…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Alex, what do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth."

"Fuck him!" She sounded alien to me saying the words.

"Mindy!"

"You wanted the truth…you both want it so bad you are subconsciously making these things happen…think about it. After that photo shoot and the dream? I never saw you so happy even when you and Jacob were together then the day he got here…he was so distracted by you he missed a radio interview."

"I didn't know that…" I was surprised.

"He told Chris…then at the club Alex…whether either of you know it yet, you're in love or at least the first stages of it."

"But that's not possible. He doesn't even know me."

"Sweetie…you're pretty easy to know…you hold your heart out in your hands for all to see. That's why Jacob loves you so much…"

"Jacob! What about him I told him I wasn't just out to get pounded by an aging rock star his words."

"Forget him isn't that the point?"

"I can't…I wish this would just go away."

"Sweetie…I'm sorry…I gotta go." Mindy said sounding sincere.

"Okay…talk to you later?" I answered then hung up. What I did not realize was Mindy's ingenuity. Back in Orlando Mindy went to Joey and said that she needed Victor's cell number knowing Joey had it. After a little lie she took Joey's cell outback to try and make my life a little easier. Victor answered the phone with music playing in the background.

"Hey Joe…what's up?"

It's not Joey! It's Mindy."

"Hi? What's the deal?"

"Look I know what happened with Alex upstairs and against what I believe I'm gonna ask you for a favor."

"How? What…" He stammered and the music turned off.

"Alex told me…and she wants to forget it happened."

"What do I need to do?" Victor asked calmly.

"Get her out of her room out of the house…"

"Where?"

"Take her to eat, shopping…I guarantee she has a list sitting out of her stuff she needs. She is a manic list maker"

"Okay…Do I just go tell her or what?"

"Men you're so clueless, make it seem like you're bored or something don't talk about the kiss and be at ease confidence is key." Mindy spoke fast.

"What if I need more help?"

"Oh trust me you will, I'll text you my number do not tell her you have it. I've gotta go Joey's walking over." She hung up then leaving Victor with silence.

It was 5:30 pm when there was a knock at my door. I sat on the bed but was for some reason not wanting to be there when he came in I got up and walked awkwardly over to the closet before I called out. "Come in."

"Hey…How's the room?"

"It's great." I smiled as he walked in and seemed to wander the room.

"I thought you might be getting hungry thought we'd go get something for dinner. What do you think?"

"What are we getting?"

"That's up to you."

"Okay…that sounds good." I smiled as he circled close to my bed where my notebook sat open to my shopping list.

"You need some stuff…We'll do that too while we're out." He smiled scooping my notebook up.

"No that's okay…I'll go…later." I stammered.

"It's fine…So let's say street clothes for dinner so we at least know what to wear." He laughed dropping the notebook back on the bed. "20 minutes!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out the door closing it behind him. I never got ready so fast in my life I brushed my hair out and quickly rolled the ends of my hair in rollers and put on natural looking make-up. I changed clothes a half a dozen times before I decided on this cute little black crochet dress it was flappers style with straight lines and cap sleeves, I wore cute little black heeled sandals and a locket that Jacob had given me years ago. I tucked my wallet and cell phone into a tiny leather backpack purse and ripped the rollers out of my hair brushing it out with my fingers just as he knocked again.

"Come in!" I shouted from my bathroom, I walked out to find him standing in my room wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He had boots and his jewelry back on including his wallet chain, and a belt with a heavy belt buckle made to look like brass knuckles.

"Wow…I'm shocked." He laughed.

"What?" I asked walking over to my bed which put me standing inches from him. I could smell his skin somehow I knew that clean smell almost like the forest after it rains or maybe the ocean I was not sure I could not lock it down, was his skin.

"I expected to have to wait another half hour at least…I'm amazed." He smiled and sat down on my bed right beside my purse.

"Well don't always expect it!" I smiled down at him. I froze instantly I could see myself climbing into his lap with his arms around my waist as if I had done it for real.

"What?" Victor smiled he noticed my reaction to the thought.

"Nothing…" I shook my head almost like I was trying to clear my eyes and grabbed my bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He looked concerned but got to his feet and led me down to the car.

We got back in the plain black Mercedes and headed back into the city.

"Let's get the shopping done first you mind?" Victor asked.

"No that's fine." I answered staring out my window.

"Where do you need to go?"

"You can just drop me at a grocery store or something I can get what I need there."

"I'm offering a paid shopping trip and you want only what you need. Come on….How about the mall."

"Vic…I don't…"

"We're doing this to have fun come on let me make up for earlier." He interrupted.

"Fine…" I gave. 'I'll make you change your mind' I thought to myself.

"Hey…we can get your wardrobe for the job." Victor smiled.

"Lead the way." I laughed.

Within twenty minutes we were walking through the mall we walked into this little gothic/rocker store we were just sweeping through the racks when I found the cutest skirt made of black lace and pink and black plaid which also had a matching halter vest with a lace up front. I pulled it out of the racks and Victor walked up behind me.

"Try it on…" He said reaching for the hangers.

"What? Why?" I scrambled.

"And I want to see it." He said pushing me toward the dressing room.

"Whatever." I shrugged and got dressed in the outfit. We did this so easily that within an hour I completely forgot about the awkwuardness and it felt like shopping with my family or friends not like being forced to shop by a boss for lack of a better way to describe the situation. We were walking looking for another interesting looking store to spend Victor's money in.

"What about some shoes?" Victor asked.

"Clothes first…shoes are easy." I laughed.

"Duh! What was I thinking?" He said sarcastically. "Here! Come on!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward this cheap looking store, but I knew better this was one of those stores where the amount of skin showing directly coincides with the extreme amounts of money needed to make the purchase.

"What? Why…I can't wear this stuff!" I was fighting his grip.

"Humor me!" Victor laughed and I let him pull me along.

"Fine…" I said walking in of my own accord. We split and were scouring the racks when we met in the middle of the store I had a dress I thought would be great on me and Victor had a pant jump suit. "Isn't that a little disco tastic?" I asked.

"Can the attitude and get in the dressing room." He snapped and thrusted the black Lycra in my arms. I put on the dress first it was exactly what I wanted it to be black with a halter with a v-neck line that sank below the bra line and a sexy wrap style skirt I loved it I walked out of the dressing room and Victor spun around and that sexy little lopsided smile appeared.

"Looks great…get it!" He smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" I was already getting back into the dressing room.

"I still wanna see the other one." Victor demanded.

"Fine." I said getting dressed in his choice. The Lycra fit like silky skin it had a boot cut leg and open back with criss- crossing laces that then formed the spaghetti straps that attached to the square neck line. I spun around in front of the mirror and was amazed that I looked like the Siren I was. I pulled the tie out of my hair and shook it around me my god he is a genius I thought to myself.

"Are you coming out?" Victor asked.

"Yes." I smiled slipping my heels back on and stepping from the tiny room and Vic's jaw hit the ground. I almost heard the crack of bone hitting floor.

"That's it! Your stage clothes." He nodded. "Go change we'll find shoes and then get some food." Victor seemed uncomfortable.

"Okay…But, later you will explain why you're so good at this." I laughed getting back in the dressing room. We got moving quickly after paying the girl at the counter who shamelessly flirted with him completely ignoring me. We went into a shoe store and I bought several different pairs of heels.

"What else?" Victor asked.

"Well if I'm gonna dance in that outfit, I need to grab a few things from here," I said pointing to the pink and black covered store.

"Alright…" He said and followed me in, he was fearless. I browsed then started grabbing stuff and headed for the dressing room. "Hey Alex…I'll be right back." Victor called through the door.

"Okay." I called back but I knew he was already walking away, but by the time I was finished trying stuff on I made my choices and headed to the counter and he walked up just in time to hand the woman his credit card.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked as we were walking back to the car.

"I'm thinking Chinese and go back to the house and watch TV."

"You're reading my mind!" He flashed that smile again.

We sat up late into the night eating take out and finishing a great bottle of wine while watching TV flipping channels often. We talked about so many things we were quickly becoming the best friends.

I felt warmth on my skin I was laying on my side when I finally gave in to waking up; I was so comfortable I took a deep breath that tasted of salt water but smelled like forest after downpour. I snuggled closer into his chest…

That's when I woke up the rest of the way and rolled to get away and fell off the couch and hit the floor hard!

"Ow!" I squeaked when he opened his eyes lazily stretching out on the couch.

"Good morning." He smiled. His clothes were rumpled and twisted around his body.

"What…the hell?" I stammered.

"What?"

"Did we…um…" I was so confused, god what was the last thing I remember I thought to myself.

"No! We must have fallen asleep on the couch." Victor laughed.

"How did we end up like…?" I trailed off.

"You're the one who laid down with me like that." He argued.

"I did not…I…" I snarled.

"You're a forgetful drunk!" He shot back, "You don't remember! Good to know." I got to my feet as he growled at me. As I stormed out of the room he continued," Oh and FYI…if we had sex last night you'd know!"

I was in my room with the door locked having a panic attack. I closed my eyes trying to calm down and remembered the smell of his skin and I felt calmer almost instantly. So I leaned against the door in my bedroom in silence breathing hard listening to the thoughts racing through my mind. What the hell? What does this mean? How did he react when I snuggled up into his arms? Was he happy about it? Was he mad? Did he like holding me while we slept? How does he do these things to me? I feel like a different person I'm with him.

Back in the living room Victor sat up. "Smooth move Vic!" He said to himself looking for his cell phone. Finally he found it and called his secret weapon, Mindy.

"Hello…" Her voice was bright and happy.

"I fucked up!"

"Wow…How in the hell did you screw up shopping?" She exclaimed.

"The shopping was fine, dinner was fine, we ate Chinese we drank some wine, watched TV and fell asleep then this morning she freaked out!"

"Wait…fell asleep how?" She asked suspiciously.

"We did not have sex!" Victor exasperated each word. "Why do all women jump to that conclusion?" Victor was clearly frustrated.

"Then why…oh damnit I'll call you back." Mindy snapped and then hung up. Victor got up and headed into his room to get dressed for the day while he waited for Mindy to call back, but also from his room he could hear my side of the conversation I was having with Mindy.

In my room it took me a few deep breaths before I was calm enough to call Mindy without having hysterics, but finally I dialed her number.

"Hi," Mindy answered she sounded annoyed as she answered.

"OH MY GOD! You would never believe…" I started. I told her what happened only with more detail then Victor used.

"But, all you did was sleep?" Mindy clarified.

"In his arms…it has context." I scrambled.

"Only if you make it that way take a breath…It's no big deal, you said it yourself you slept great."

"Oh and boy is he full of himself…you'd know it." I imitated him more to myself then Mindy.

"What?" She asked laughing at my impersonation no doubt.

"What? That's what he told me when I was retreating."

"What'd he say?"

"If we had sex last night you'd know it." I imitated him again and giggled. "You know you're right…It's no big deal…like sharing a bed with your brother."

"Don't say brother…say friend." Mindy said seriously.

"Why?"

"Just trust me down the road you'll thank me for not letting you describe it that way."

"Whatever…"

"So what is going on today?"

"I get to meet the rest of the band today at 1:30 for lunch, then photo shoot and beginning the music video for 'badass'." I counted the itinerary off on my fingers then spied a look at the alarm clock.

"Cool…Send me…"

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed cutting her off.

"What?"

"It's 11:30! I have to go! Talk to you later!" I spoke running to start the shower.

"Okay bye!" She answered then I hung up and set about getting ready. Almost instantly Mindy called Victor back, the conversation with Alex had proven to Mindy that she was going to have to clue Victor in on some of Alex's past so he would not think she is crazy.

"Alright…what do I do?" Victor asked answering his cell phone.

"I've come to a decision; I'm going to have to tell you a little bit about Alex and my past to help you understand her." Mindy was choosing her words very carefully. "What all has she told you about her past like the last couple of years or so?"

"Not a lot really."

"Okay well I met Alex and Sarah in school and at the time I was a model with a manager. My manager was a sick man and Jacob and Alex saved me from him but not before he sank his claws into her. He kidnapped her, he raped her, he beat her then she killed him. Ever since I have worked very hard to get her back, she still has times where we wonder if she will ever really recover, she was okay for a little while but it usually comes back, but she's changed since she met you…I'm not sure how but you are helping her to finish healing but I think until she finds the right guy anything sexual will mess with her. Even if you don't think it is anything intimate this early will drive her over the line."

"I…" Victor was dumbfounded.

"It's a lot and I'm sure you don't want to deal with all this but please just give it time it'll get better.

"But, okay I don't get it? She was fine in the photo shoot?"

"That was work, you weren't alone."

"Okay…so…what do you…?" Victor was still in shock.

"She's better now. And more so convinced that what happened was nothing…I know you will think this is nuts but I think you should try to recreate it as often as possible."

"You're kidding right?"

"No…she never sleeps well and she said it was the best sleep she's had in years. I think something about you makes her feel safe. Be her friend it will all work out."

"Okay…got any suggestions on how to do that."

"Keep up what you're doing it's working. Oh I almost forgot…As far as Alex knows I didn't tell you anything. She is clearly keeping stuff about her past from you but don't pry she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Okay. I'll make all this up to you soon. Thank you!"

"No, thank you…you're giving me my best friend back…she's never been this lively." Mindy laughed then hung up.

We were right on time at 12:45 we got into the yellow 1987 Corvette convertible and headed to a quiet little burger restaurant. We walked in and the place was crowded with people but Victor led me through the rooms to what looked to be a private party room when we walked in two men and a boy sat at the red leather booth. We joined them.

"Alex this is Mike." He said pointing to the older man on the left. He was a kind looking man covered in tattoos like Victor with shorter black hair and brown eyes.

"It's great to meet you." He smiled.

"You're very sweet." I smiled light heartedly.

"This is David and his son Devon."

"Well, let me tell you those pictures did nothing for you." David reached out and shook my hand.

"Where's Tommy?" Victor asked.

"Oh Peg dropped the boys off about an hour ago he went to get them." David laughed.

"Well let's order something." Victor sat behind me sandwiching me between Mike and himself. It was not long before a tall skinny man I knew instantly to be Tommy walked in with two little boys. They were the cutest little boys I ever seen, they looked just like their father.

"Yo! Dudes you could not wait for us?"

"I'm starving…" Victor snapped back as the two boys started to become what I suspected they acted like all the time hyper happy children. "Alex! Tommy!" Victor said pointing to him then turned to the first boy. "That's Brandon and this is Jason." Victor picked Jason up and held him on the table top. "Hey little man!" The boys could not have been older than three years old.

"Finally, I've heard a lot about you Tommy." I smiled reaching across the table.

"It's all true…I promise…" Tommy smiled suggestively.

"Oh I'm not that impressed." I scoffed playfully.

"I see why Vic is so obs-…" Tommy laughed when Victor interrupted him.

"How's Peg?"

"She's fine." Tommy answered picking Brandon up and holding the boy in his lap.

Lunch was very fun we sat and ate burgers and fries, just hanging out like old friends talking and listening to Victor teach Tommy's kids bad habits and words.

Victor's studio was not far this was where we were shooting most of the pictures in fact all of them except the guy's which were going to be shot behind the Hollywood sign. We were all in the office trying to talk out the shots we were doing today. The photographer from before Jesse was there too the kids were with Devon in the next room coloring.

"When do you have time to do the local shots?" Jesse asked taking notes in a memo book.

"In the morning." Victor answered.

"What are we shooting now?"

"You are gonna shoot the shots we planned last week then the guys are gonna go ahead to the video at lot 34 and I'll shoot the set ups for Alex's." Victor answered. "Is make-up and wardrobe here?"

"Yes and setup." Jesse answered and Victor got to his feet.

"Alright let's get moving." Victor smiled and the other three guys headed through a door at the back of the room. Followed quietly by Jesse, Victor and me. For this photo shoot my make-up and clothes were pretty simple I was dressed in a black and red supermini with a top that was built more like a corset then a top and angel wings, Victor described it as the true fallen angel it would be the same outfit for the video later in addition to the pink and black outfit Victor brought yesterday. This would be a quick wardrobe and make-up but a long shoot. When I was done I wrapped myself in a robe and went out into the studio and sitting on a white back drop was a large looking throne Mike was sitting in the chair with the other three posed around him. I stood back and watched enjoying watching them you could tell they had been doing this for awhile. But even more importantly Victor looked amazing. He wore black leather pants with boots there were several straps and chains hanging from the belt with the huge belt buckle. His shirt was black button down halfway open with a black pinstripe duster jacket. I could not take my eyes off him.

"All done Vic." Jesse said taking the camera from around his neck.

"Great…" Victor said taking the camera from Jesse and removed the tiny flash card, handing it to Jesse, "Go upload this to my server."

"You got it!" Jesse answered running off.

"Alright…We'll meet at the lot in about two hours." Tommy laughed.

"See ya!" Victor smiled and David and Tommy gathered the kids and Mike then headed off.

"So what are we starting with?" I asked walking over.

"I think just the black space first…"Victor answered peeling the jacket off I walked over to the plain black back drop.

"Oh damn…" I said leaving the robe off and grabbing my wings slipping them back on.

"Wow, Alex…" Victor smiled pushing a blank card into the camera.

"Right back at you." I beamed walking into position most of the shots would be on that background and most of the rest on the white but I came up with a genius idea that would end up being the album cover in the end.

"Hey Vic…I have an idea…" I laughed.

"What?" Victor asked reaching out to help me to my feet.

"Come on lets go to wardrobe." I grabbed his hand dragging him behind me back to the dressing area. "We make you up real sinister looking maybe horns, you get it?" I smiled.

"Okay let's try it." They did not have any horns but we rearranged how the spikes of his hair sat and added some dark make-up around his eyes and a die hard atheist would have believed him to be the Prince of Darkness himself.

We went back to the throne and Jesse was behind the camera. Victor sat in the throne leaned back with a devilish smile spread across his face and me on my knees with my face in his lap. We continued and also shot a few with him standing with his back to the camera and me on my knees in front of him looking at the camera around him with a very suggestive look on my face. The standing photo would end up being the album cover. Victor went out and loaded his laptop, my duffle bag, his bag into the trunk of the car and put the top up.

"You ready?" Victor asked walking back to the studio. I was standing looking at some prints he had sitting on his desk still in my fallen angel guise.

"Yeah! Hey Vic! These are great!" I smiled.

"Thanks, let's get going or we'll be late." He smiled.

"Okay." I laughed and we were off.

When we finally got to the video it was only about ten minutes late but we were definitely missed. The car stopped and Tommy and David were waiting outside in full make-up and wardrobe smoking, they were waiting for us.

"Hey Vic." I said pointing them out to him.

"Damn Jesse." Victor cursed. He turned the car off and got out immediately. "What's up guys?" He shouted to the men.

"Took you long enough." Tommy called back flicking his cigarette away.

"You changed the album cover!" David said following Tommy's lead.

"Yes…this one is better." Victor answered slamming the car door. He walked around to the trunk.

"You need to ask the rest of us." David was angry.

"No, I don't." Victor fired back.

"Vic, David, come on lets not do this." Tommy was suddenly between the men.

"You challenging me?" Victor snarled at David. I got out of the car then and saw David reach for me from the corner of my eye but faster than I could react Victor grabbed David by the arm and ripped him away from me. Tommy was frozen as Victor and David squared off.

"Alex! Go inside…Tommy!" Victor ordered without taking his eyes from David. Tommy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along I must have still been in shock because I did not fight him I just let him pull me along. I twisted around just in time to see Victor punch David in the jaw. Then the door closed behind Tommy and me.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" I asked.

"Don't worry sweetie…" Tommy smiled.

"Do they fight like that a lot?"

"Sometimes David forgets he is not in charge."

"We can change the cover back this isn't that big of a deal," I stammered.

"This would still have happened that was just an excuse." Tommy was still leading me down the hall, then through a set of heavy doors. On the other side of the door was a lounge area where Mike was laying on a sofa and looked fast asleep. "Well, there's food on the way and lots of soda and water in the fridge. Make yourself at home." He smiled and walked over to Mike and swatted at Mike's feet waking him up. They talked quietly I could not hear them from where I sat in a window seat near the door. The seconds felt like days waiting there. That's when I realized I was worried but not about Victor getting hurt I was worried about Victor and his band mates fighting because the last thing I wanted was for them to spilt and call the tour off. For the first time I knew I wanted to do this for real not just to get away from my family, not just to get attention but so I could spend time alone without someone breathing down my neck. When they came through the door it had only been about ten minutes and they looked perfect not even dirt on their shoes. It made me question if I had really seen Victor hit David, but I had. They looked as if nothing had happened out in the parking lot. Victor met my eyes and tilted his head indicating for me to follow him. Wordlessly I stood and walked over and took the laptop bag from him since he carried my bag. We stayed quiet till we got into a dressing room where he dropped my duffle and turned to me.

"My dressing room is right next door, I'll be right back." He pointed to the door adjoining my dressing room to his.

"Victor…" I started before I could stop myself. He just looked me in the eye and let that great smile spread across his face.

"What?"

"Was that my fault?"

"No it was nothing…" He laughed walking over and opening the door into his dressing room.

"You sure?"

"Yes…" He laughed and was gone.

It was nothing and so we were on set. The first shot was gonna be a bar scene where I would be dancing by myself in my pink and black plaid outfit. Then we shot the live shots of the guys playing and lastly the closing scene where I wear my fallen angel outfit with the wings and walk away it was a simple rock video not a whole lot of acting required.

"Alright that's a wrap!" The director shouted from the playback monitor.

"Great." Tommy was to his feet so fast I thought he was gonna run from the building.

"So, can we see the new cover?" Mike asked as they walked over to where I stood trying to get the wings off.

"Yeah…" Victor laughed and grabbed the wings and helped me get them off.

"Thank you." I smiled happily at him.

"No prob." He laughed and led the way back to his dressing room where the prints were.

"Here." Victor said handing Mike the picture.

"This is great!" Mike exclaimed passing the picture to Tommy.

"Why didn't we think about this before?"

"I don't know." Victor answered and even David seemed to agree you would think nothing had happened between them only hours ago.

"So what made you think of it?" Mike asked.

"I didn't…Alex did." Victor answered most proudly.

"Well…that's interesting isn't." David sounded almost jealous.

"I love it." Tommy was trying to brush the comments off.

"See you guys in the morning." David called over his shoulder as he started walking away.

We all started on our separate ways before long. It was late when Victor and I got back to the house with pizza and beer but to Victor's disappointment I ate a few slices of pizza and drank a huge glass of water before I stood and said goodnight. I went up to my room, showered and dressed for bed that's when I heard a sound that made me feel cold to bones. I sat on the edge of my bed listening to Victor shouting at someone, he sounded so angry it was almost terrifying the only full phase I understood was "FINE, I promise ARE YOU HAPPY!" Then I heard a very familiar sound of a cell phone being thrown against a wall and pretty much shattering. After only about five minutes passed before I heard the throaty rumble of a motorcycle as it roared out of the garage and down the drive. I laid in the darkness for only a few minutes before I gave in to the curiosity and headed downstairs. I walked from room to room almost like I was searching for something. I walked into the office and switched on the over head lights and found myself surrounded by record plaques and merchandise and in the center of the room was a large heavy desk. On the desktop sat Victor's laptop, it sat open and on as if it was waiting for me to sit in the leather chair and I did just that. The computer was open to a picture folder with the thumbnails showing. I quickly scrolled through the images and knew they were from today, I minimized the window and was caught completely off guard by the picture on his front page was a picture of me from the Gibson shoot. I was on my knees in only the panties and heels, holding the guitar very straightly. All the times I really looked at these pictures, I only really looked at Victor but the way this one was composed the eye was drawn to the tiny space between us which then sent the eye in search of the subjects of the picture. This time I truly looked at the picture and realized something, we looked like we went together like puzzle pieces. That's when I heard his bike rumbling back up the drive. I quickly put the room back the way it was and raced up the stairs, I closed my door a millisecond before the door into the kitchen opened. I still did not know who he was shouting at or why but I doubted I'd find out. So I went to bed and could not sleep I just closed my eyes and let my mind wander hoping I would find sleep again tonight.

It would be a sleepless night for a few days. We started rehearsals for the stage show the next day after which Victor and I would come home, eat then go to bed.

It had been almost two weeks since I had been swimming in my second form, and I was feeling it, my skin felt itchy and tight. The problem is this, my host is way too attentive and he would not leave me alone. It seemed like every time I would try to sneak off to shift and swim he decides to join me and my fun private swim turns into an awkward hour or so of watching each other in honest wanting and shy flirting. Although tonight I was sure would be different, Vic was gone stuck in the studio with the rest of the guys and I would get a swim in even it had to be in the pool, and I would feel better. The sun was high in the sky still about 4 in the afternoon when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered from my relaxed position lounging in the claw foot tub with hot bubbly water to my chin and a glass of cold OJ in my hand.

"Hey…I'm sorry I'm gonna be home late!" Victor sounded contrite.

"It's fine…how late?" I asked hopefully.

"9 at least, David is being a shithead and we are just now taking a lunch break." He answered.

"Okay…should I eat or…"

"No I'll bring dinner home it will be late but no expense will be spared. I promise."

"It better be good." I joked back.

"It will…" He laughed. "What are you doin?"

"Just soakin in the tub." I answered automatically and there was silence on the other line and a loud crash then a scrambling noise as he picked up the phone. "What the hell was that?" I laughed.

"Sorry…tripped over my own feet…Hey I gotta go see ya tonight." He blurted quickly.

"Okay bye." I answered but he was already gone. "He is so strange." I laughed to myself and got out of the bath since he will be gone it's a great time for a swim instead.

I would have loved to swim in the ocean but my kind, Sirens or mermaids as we are also known are supposed to be dead and gone, extinct. So then my intelligent thinking made day time swims in public not allowed. Instead I would go out and shift in Victor's salt water pool, hey at least it was temperature controlled. I walked out into the warm sun wrapped in a black silk robe against my soft skin. Victor's pool was perfect for this; it was a lagoon style pool with cool decking the color of sand surrounded by lush soft grass and tropical colored flowers and trees and most importantly no near neighbors, complete privacy. The grass was velvet soft under my bare feet, and on a whim I decided to get a little color while I had the opportunity and slipped out of the robe and laid it out in the grass to lie on, soak up the California sun above me.

Unfortunately I did bring my cell phone out with me and only 20 minutes into my sun bathing it rang, it was Mindy. "Hey sweetie." I answered.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Getting some sun…you?" I answered putting her on speaker.

"Sounds good…how did you wrangle that?"

"Vic is at the studio." I answered rolling over on to my stomach.

"Oh good you going to get a shift in too?"

"It's part of my plan."

"Good. Did you get the date for Tampa so I can get the time off approved?"

"Yes two weeks from Friday we will get into Tampa and stay there for 3 days." I answered.

"Alright good…I'll let you go so you can go shift already." She laughed and left me listening to silence on the speaker.

The sun was sinking to the horizon when I lowered myself into the cool salty water of the pool and began the shift. Immediately the tingling melding of my legs into the powerful tail took over and within seconds the golden scales were glittering just below the surface of the water, and I sank into the dept to enjoy the twilight lit water.

As I relaxed at the bottom of the pool I kept hearing a strange sound but I ignored it. I was distracted by the full moon over head when a face appeared over me looking down into the water, a face with bright green eyes and black hair and it shocked me back into reality and headed for the surface shifting back to human on the way.

"Alex? What are you doing swimming in the dark?" Victor asked.

"Hey…when did you get home?" I avoided the question.

"A few minutes ago, I bought pizza." He said and made a move to help me out of the pool.

"I'll meet you inside…" I stammered and a confused look swept his face.

"What's wrong?" He wondered and looked around again and must have just that second put it all together and a smile, a devious little smile crossed his face. "Oh…take your time but let me turn on the lights at least." He moved to grab the remote and I yelled, "No…! No lights…I'm coming just go in." I was reaching for the robe without exposing myself no easy task.

"Alright," He laughed and picked it up and handed me the robe, "next time you skinny dip just give me a heads up." He laughed walking away.

Those two weeks before we set off for the tour flew by. I slept terribly and when I did sleep, I dreamed bright vivid dreams that scared me. In the morning we would be loading up the buses and set out for our first stop Tampa Bay.

I woke up early to Victor laughing in my doorway.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"Go kill that cat on your head and get dressed we gotta go load our bags on the buses, then catch our flight." He was still smiling when he started to walk away. I jumped to my feet and followed him out into the hall.

"Wait! We're not taking the buses to Tampa?"

"No, I decided we could use a day off before we get started and we're gonna shoot video 2 while we're there. We'll fly in and I rented a suite at the Hyatt for us all." He answered walking into his bedroom.

"Is it still okay for Mindy to meet us there?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks Vic." I smiled then got moving.

Within an hour we were in the parking lot at the studio standing out in the sun with all the other bands and behind us were 7 tour buses and 4 tractor trailers.

"Okay, guys you all know the basic rules of touring but we have a few of our own. Number 1. No drugs, 2. No ride alongs. 3. No fighting." Victor kept talking but I leaned over and whispered to Tommy.

"What's a ride along?"

"No taking girls on the bus between cities." He whispered back.

"I didn't realize that had a name." I giggled back and that is when Victor who had kept talking to the group turned to Tommy and me…

"Guys?"

"Sorry man!" Tommy said.

"Yeah sorry Vic, we'll be quiet."

"Okay! You all know the rules break 'em and I'll replace you and my bands, you know what will happen." He sneered then turned to Jesse and I. "Jess go grab Alex's bags and load 'em would ya." Victor was barking out orders since we got here. "Alex, Jesse will show you, your bus. Then we'll all get going." I followed Jesse over to one of the smaller buses which Jesse, Me and Devon would share. Jesse and I walked into the bus to see Devon already in the fridge.

"Damn kid!" I laughed as Jesse disappeared with my bags into the back of the bus.

"I'm a grown boy!" He protested and Jesse reemerged.

"Alex you get the bedroom we get the bunks." Jesse said and I walked past him into my bedroom and that is exactly what it was a huge bed and vanity with a bench seat. My bags were in the tiny closet already secure so I got back off the bus there would be plenty of time to get moved in later. I walked off the bus to see a guy leaning against the side.

"Hi." I smiled as he watched me.

"Hello, my name is Jamison, you must be Alexandria." He smiled.

"Yes…hi." I stopped and really looked at him now. 'Oh my God' I thought to myself he looked just like Victor only about 10 years younger, covered in tattoos, piercings, he had black hair only short and spiked, he also had blue eyes. He was cute but he was not Victor.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" He smiled.

"No sorry." I laughed.

"Singer, No Man's Land." He introduced himself.

"Oh! Sorry, I know your music but not the faces yet." I leaned back against the bus next to him now. "How do you know who I am?"

"We all know who you are; we all have seen the video, the album cover, and the Gibson spread.

"Duh." I said to myself.

"I have a question…"

"What kind of question?"

"Personal."

"Sure!"

"Are you fucking Victor Greene?"

"No!" I was completely caught off guard. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh if I'm the first to ask I won't be the last. You know after the pictures and the video most of the guys here assume you're Victor's play thing."

"Wow…um Jamison…I don't"

"Call me Jaime, and since you're not boffing the boss, can I call you sometime?"

"Um…yeah sure." My number…" I plucked a marker from the necklace around his neck and wrote it on his hand, as I handed the marker back I heard the familiar sound of chains on a running man and turned to see Victor trot up behind me.

"Hey Vic." I smiled and watched as he stuck his head in my bus and shouted.

"Jesse!"

"What?"

"Get your ass out here with my camera now!"

"Okay two minutes."

"What do you need the cam for?" I asked.

"I thought we'd all go to the beach tomorrow." Victor smiled.

"Cool!"

"So, Jamison what are you doing over there?"

"Just introducing myself to the only girl on this tour." Jaime answered almost smugly.

"Well you better get going your bus pulls out first." Victor continued.

"Whatever…I'll call you later beautiful." Jaime called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"What was that?" I asked giving Victor a little shove.

"Nothin, I just don't like him." Victor said and flashed my favorite smile. "Come on we have a plane to catch." He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me away snatching the camera on the way by.


	6. Chapter 7

Tampa Bay

I was fast asleep when the plane landed in Tampa Bay with my head in Victor's lap. It was the best sleep I've had since my first night in L.A. Babies don't sleep this well. I woke up after everything was ready to go Victor sat up got to his feet then gathered me into his arms. I woke only for a few seconds only to snuggle into his chest while he carried me to the waiting limo. The next time I woke it was late that night the whole top floor of the hotel was asleep. It was so late you could call it early. I was dressed in my silk pajamas and cuddled against his bare back under the sheets. He was asleep breathing in and out slowly peacefully. I ran my fingers over his skin, softly tracing the tattoos on his back I could feel goose bumps raise against my fingers but even as I laid there tracing the shapes I could feel the tug of sleep pulling at me and before I could finish the next shape I was asleep. I did not wake again till the alarm went off at 7:30 am. That grating buzzing sound cut through my sleep like a chainsaw raged and torn, but when I opened my eyes the room was bright and all I could see till I turned my head was his chest just like before I woke up snuggled up to Victor's chest in my arms I fought the urge to push him away or scramble out of the bed. I felt him stretch over me and blessed silence fell as he hit the snooze button. Victor was still asleep and he settled back into the position he was in before that horrid noise. I stayed as still as I could and closed my eyes breathing in his scent and as it did before it calmed me that's when I realized in his arms I felt safe I could sleep and not worry about someone attacking me. In the back of my mind that angry scared creature reminded me that if he ever found out what I was he would kill me most likely. He was supernatural I knew that much and the only supernatural who would let a Siren live was vampires he was not a vampire I knew that much. These thoughts brought on another rush of panic, that creature in my head screamed and clawed to get loose but I held her back and took in another deep breath but what happened next ripped my control to shreds.

"Alex…Are you okay?" Victor looked concerned as he shifted lower so we were face to face and he was wide awake.

"Let me up." I said my voice shaky and he moved back and as fast as I could I was on my feet with my duffle bag in hand then flew into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Victor watched me the whole time only after I was behind the closed door did he get to his feet. He wore a pair of black gym shorts and nothing else so he pulled on a t-shirt then walked out into the common room of the suite. Tommy and David were pouring over the room service menu.

"What's for breakfast?" Victor asked as he heard the shower turn on.

"Not much…" David laughed.

"Gimmie that!" Victor sneered and snatched the book from David's hand.

"So how is sleeping beauty this morning?" Tommy smiled.

"Awake and back to normal it seems." Victor sat in the chair across from them.

"She slept for almost 18 hours." David counted off on his fingers.

"I know…I don't think she's been sleeping well lately I think yesterday was the crash." Victor said tossing the menu on the coffee table. "I think we're gonna have to go get something." He gave.

"Alright…The usual?" David asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah thanks." Victor answered stretching.

"Okay we'll be back." Tommy said and both men walked out the door.

"Good morning." Mike smiled as he walked in from his bedroom.

"Good morning old man." Victor laughed getting out of the chair and walking over to the mini bar.

"You look better. Did you finally get some sleep?" Mike asked walking up to Victor.

"How'd you…" Victor started and cut himself off. "What do you mean?"

"Oh stop it…I won't tell the guys…I know you haven't been sleeping, unless you pass out which doesn't really count."

"I don't get it…I always slept like a rock but these last few months've been hard." Victor smiled and cracked open a bottle of water.

"I think I do…"Mike smiled.

"Really…what?"

"How's Alex?" Mike asked.

"Fine, I think…why?"

"I would wager that she is fantastic today just like you are…"

"I don't get it."

"You both sleep better when you're close to each other am I right?"

"Um…" Victor thought back and realized Mike was right. "You're right! What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you what it means when you're ready to know, for now you need to figure out a way for you both to sleep." Mike smiled and took another bottle and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"What do you suggest?" Victor asked.

"Close your eyes…" Mike said and Victor followed the directions. "Now think of it this way what is the one thing you miss most about her right now?"

"Her smell…vanilla and moonlight is the best way to describe it."

"Okay you have a couple of options the first is you can both sleep in the same bed, you could just tell her why you got her for the video or you could trade pillows every few days or so."

"Pillows! I never would have…"

"Hey guys." I smiled walking out of the bedroom. "I'm done with the bathroom Vic." I said and walked over and picked up a bottle of water myself.

Thanks." Victor laughed and gave Mike a look that confused me but Mike seemed to understand it. Then disappeared into the bedroom.

"How are you this morning?" I smiled at Mike.

"I'm fantastic…how are you?"

"I'm great…can't wait to get to the beach." I was positively bubbling with excitement.

"Well David and Tommy should be back soon with food…why don't you go wake the boys."

"Okay." I went into David's room and switched on the light to hear Devon groan. "Up," is all I said to him before I walked back out and went into Tommy's room and opened the curtains, and gently woke both of the tiny boys and got them into the living room watching TV before the food got there.

It was less then an hour later I was slipping my shoes off and sinking my toes into the warm white powder sand looking out over the blue green water. I heard the two little boys screaming as they ran for the water in their swim trunks with Devon close behind them. Devon's job was to tire the toddlers out before we had to be at the studio for the video shoot. I pulled my cover up off and turned to find Victor walking towards me in his black board shorts.

"So…you ready?" I smiled as he walked along side me toward the water.

"For what?" He asked keeping his eyes straight forward.

"The video today…I read the work up for it while you were in the shower."

"It's just a video."

"A video where I start undressing you." I pointed out.

"You take my shirt off that's it." Victor was being extra careful.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and stopped walking I needed him to look at me and it worked. He turned and put his arms out.

"What?"

"Did I piss you off or something?" I asked.

"No, sorry just distracted." He smiled then dove at me catching me around my hips and hoisted me over his shoulder and ran the last twenty feet or so to the water.

"Victor…you ass!" I screamed as he dumped me into the water, he was laughing hysterically. Devon walked over and joined in the laughing at me. "Damn you both!" I pouted trying to untangle the hair tie out of my soaked hair.

"Oh…sorry, here." Victor laughed and pulled a pocket knife out and cut the elastic band and pulled it out of my hair.

"Thanks." I said and dunked my head under the water to smooth my hair out.

"Are you worried about the video?" Victor asked as I stood up again.

"No," I started and caught Victor watching the water dripping off my hair onto my skin and sliding down. "Oh come on!" I was surprised this was the most obvious thing he had ever done in front of me.

"Sorr…" He started and grinned.

"You done now or do you need a minute…" I could not help but laugh.

"No I'm done…" He chuckled, "you were saying."

"Hell I don't remember."

"The video? Worried?" He supplied.

"Oh…you're right…what were you and Mike talking about this morning something about pillows?"

"Uh…It's nothing really…" Victor stammered.

"What?"

"Oh he noticed you've been having a hard time sleeping…and suggested that we share a bed and see if that solves it cause you seem to sleep fine with me." He was talking so fast.

"Was it that obvious that I wasn't sleeping? I was embarrassed.

"I didn't notice." Victor lied.

"Me neither." Devon spoke up.

"Shoo child grown ups are talking." Victor said to Devon with a smile.

"So rude!" Devon laughed and turned to see two bobbing snorkels and 4 floaties moving up behind him.

"Uhtoh! Leed Sharks I better go." Devon said and turned and pretended to be frantically trying to get away from the boys.

"So what made Mike come to this conclusion?" I asked confused.

"I don't…" He started then hung his head before he started again, "I don't know…Damnit! Cause I haven't slept well ever since I met you, I can't seem to relax…"

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I wish I knew…but when it's like yesterday and last night I find myself in a peaceful state."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I want to test it. Last night could have just been a crash so I'd like to share the bed again tonight see if we sleep better or worse."

"Okay why not it was that or the couch." I smiled at him.

"Alright…so how's it feel to be back in your own waters again?" He was trying to change the subject but what scared the hell out of me was the way he said it.

"what?"

"Well, when we went to New Port all you did was talk about Florida and how much you missed it…"

"Oh yes its great…Sorry you confused me." I laughed nervously.

"Have you been to the Bahamas or Jamaica?" Victor asked.

"No…I've never been anywhere. Where is the best place you've been?"

"Tortola. One of the most secluded places, I've ever been." Victor answered.

"Maybe one day I'll go there."

"I'll take you." Victor smiled.

"someday." I smiled back and Tommy was walking up to us in the waist high waves. We all played and sunned before we all loaded up in the cars and headed for the studio. We walked into the large open bay doors to see people bustling around and a tiny red haired man who just by looking at him you could tell he was the director.

"Alright! Victor! It's great to see you." The red head said rushing over and shaking Victor's hand.

"Right back at you John." Victor laughed, and slowly we were all ushered into make up and wardrobe I was on set dressed in my stage outfit awaiting instruction. I was supposed to dance on the runway to the guitar solo. We shot this scene almost 4 times, and were moving on quickly the next scene. I would be in the same outfit and lay on the runway looking cute while Mike played. After that final piece I was rushed off for a wardrobe change. I was stripped down and stuffed into a red snake skin tube dress with spaghetti straps and red sandal stilettos and I was shouted to get into the studio and this time was ordered to sit on the drum throne and pose while David and Tommy talk at me then Tommy throws me over his shoulder and leaves me in the back seat of a Cacatlalic convertible. Then the two of them jumped in and we drove away. Then it was time to change again. They dressed me in skin tight leather pants with boots and what I call a tease top, a black lace long sleeve top with black ribbon to tie the front closed under the black lace was a thin material the exact color of my flesh, my blonde hair had that same tousled curl in it. The test would be when I saw Victor again. I just realized how much catching him looking at me had affected me. I walked on to the set and Victor was standing with his back to me and I could not help myself, he stood in dark jeans and boots with a black button down shirt half open. I stood enjoying the view looking him up and down a few times between I noticed the large bottle of Jack, half empty and open in his fist. Mike looked over Victor's shoulder at me and he laughed and that's what got Victor's attention and he spun to see me standing there. His jaw hit the floor then he looked around and groaned.

"God damnit!" and took another swig from the bottle then headed over to where John was watching a playback monitor.

"Let's get these last shots done." John smiled taking the bottle from Victor and led us to the bar set, the shot was for me to come sit at the bar next to Victor and let him buy me a drink then leading him back into a room set up like an office.

"Alright, Victor I want you to pin her to the desk and then Alex I want to see hair flip, wet lips, sighing, closed eyes then when I say so rip his shirt open and slip it off his shoulder with a brush of your hand." John ordered then counted down and called action, the first part of the shot was over in a flash but time slowed down and the world fell away as we walked into that office. As I walked past the desk Victor grabbed my arm spinning me around. I was pressed between his body and the desk, doing just as he was told. I flipped my hair back over my shoulder as his lips slipped over mine and he kissed me open mouthed, thrusting his tongue into my mouth slowly making sure the camera could catch it, then his lips ran down my jaw onto my neck and as he sucked and nibbled the skin there I let my head fall back so the camera could see the lights shine off my slick wet lip gloss, as I sighed letting my eyes close, when I realized I was not having to act at all my mind was screaming but my body was enjoying every touch and that's when Victor grabbed a fist full of my hair and forced my lips back to his as he lifted me to sit on the desk top. Without being told I pulled back grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it open and ran my hands over his shoulder pushing his shirt off to fall to the floor and Victor started to untie my top when John yelled "cut! Perfect!" Which brought us back to earth and we both stepped apart and played it off as we were really acting but we would be the only ones to know that. I retreated to the dressing room as quickly as I could. The guys crowded around a play back monitor to watch the sequence and it was over for a few seconds before Victor grabbed his bottle from before and headed for his dressing room. Tommy and Mike followed close behind and Tommy laughed.

"Vic man, I didn't know you acted that well."

"I don't!" Victor croaked.

"You mean…" Tommy laughed then sobered as he met Mike's face.

"What the hell is going on I want to know! Right now" Victor was struggling to keep his voice under control.

"Vic…I promise you don't need to know this right now…Its counter productive for the pack issues right now…" Mike answered.

"Fuck the pack! Why do I have to fight to keep from touching her? Why do I feel on edge unless I can reach out and feel the silkiness of her skin? I'm so protective, and jealous of any other man she seems to be even remotely interested in. I wanted to tear Jamie's head from his shoulders yesterday." Victor started pacing.

"I'm not sure yet I was hoping for more time to look into it before I said anything." Mike answered.

"Then tell him what you think lay it all out and we'll figure it out!" Tommy was starting to seem agitated.

"Tom can we get some…" Mike started and Tommy interrupted.

"No!" He barked. "This is pushing him over the edge which is ripping my control to pieces."

"Please." Victor hung his head closing his eyes and when he opened them they were glowing green.

"Okay…Take a deep breath." Mike said and spied a pink duffle bag across the room. "Is that Alex's?"

"Yes." Tommy answered already picking up the bag and heading toward Victor. As soon as Tommy was in reach Victor snatched the bag from his hands and was digging in the open bag till he pulled out a t-shirt I wore yesterday and held it to his face and after a few seconds he seemed in control.

"Alright…I want to lay every thing out before I tell you what I think the problem is." Mike said as they all sat around a folding table in the middle of the room.

"Okay," Victor answered, "well the first strange thing is the way I became infatuated with her from the first second I saw her, I dream about her if I sleep at all. Her scent affects me more than the moon ever has; I'm very possessive of her and violently jealous. When I touch her its better than any drug its like my blood boils, oh and she tastes like…" Victor was getting a little carried away.

"Vic…that we don't need to know I'm pretty sure." Mike laughed softly.

"Sorry I guess I got going and didn't know where to stop."

"Have you had sex with her?" Mike asked.

"No." Victor answered almost as if it depressed him.

"That's what I thought…well there is a few things that could be going on, one your brain is so desperate to not marry Lisa your subconscious is giving you a bunny to chase. Two, someone in the pack is using her to lead you astray using magic or…" Mike trailed off.

"OR?" Victor asked obviously not liking any of the previous answers.

"She could be your mate." Mike said quietly obviously he did not want to tell Victor this.

"But humans can't be our mates, soul mates anyway so its one of the other options." Tommy answered, but Victor had a glazed over look on his face before he got to his feet with my shirt in one hand and the bottle in the other and walked out of the room.

"Mike what are the chances?"

"I'm not sure…and she is human right?"

"Unless she's lying…half witch with no magic." Tommy answered.

"This is dangerous…he's fairly close to unhinged."

"What's the red sign?" Tommy asked.

"He attacks pack for her and not because she is in danger." Mike answered.

"We should see how off the deep end he's gone."

"You all should go out tonight somewhere with dancing, ask Alex to dance the longer he lets you be alone with her the better off he is, but if its past the point of safety you will not even make it to the dance floor he'll attack you." Mike mapped out the plan.

"You'll watch the boys?" Tommy asked and the older man smiled and got to his feet, then nodded. "Okay hopefully he doesn't care…" Tommy smiled and went to spread the news of the night out. We all finally got back to the suite and I went straight to the shower but while I was in the shower my cell phone rang, even more unfortunate is Victor answered it.

"Hello?" Victor answered.

"Do I have the right number?"

"Jaime?"

"I guess I do, this Vic?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Well I did call Alex's phone so I would guess to talk to her." Jaime was confused.

"She's in the shower."

"She told me you and her were not sleeping together." Jaime pointed out.

"True…your point being?"

"Why are you answering her phone?" Jaime asked.

"Why are you calling it?" Victor was just being an ass now.

"I'll call her later." Jaime said and hung up. When I got out of the shower I heard my phone ringing again, so I quickly went out to answer the phone.

"Hey Min." I answered.

"Alex, I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it tomorrow."

"No! I need you to get here before we leave!" I groaned.

"What is so important!"

"I can't go into this now but I need you here tomorrow." I scrambled quickly and got off the phone.

Within two hours we were all sitting in a red leather booth listening to the industrial metal band on stage play but the last thing I expected was what Tommy did next. "Alex will you dance with me?" Tommy asked politely offering me his hand.

"Sure." I smiled and took his hand. He led me out onto the dance floor and we started dancing nothing too fancy just having fun. What I did not know was Tommy was doing this to test his prince's attachment and sanity, and within ten minutes he got the reaction he feared. Victor got up from his seat and walked over calmly only when he had joined us did he finally speak.

"Tom…David wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he come here himself." Tommy asked.

"He's a little too drunk to walk out here with the lights and everything." Victor answered still calm.

"Sorry Alex…maybe Vic will dance with you." Tommy smiled then walked away.

"Well?" I asked as Victor smiled and took me into his arms.

We danced for over an hour we moved perfectly together like two sides of a spinning coin, the last song we would dance to tonight was a slow song. He pulled me closer into his arms as the music glided around us. I felt awkward for a few seconds in the silence between us then I looked up at him to say something anything to break this silence when suddenly he kissed me, not like in the video but a chaste brush of lips on mine, he pulled away enough to look into my eyes and see many emotions, shock, fear, curiosity but most importantly excitement.

"Vic…" I started when he leaned back into me, his lips softly pressed against mine, slick and slow he wrapped his arms tighter around me as he kissed me passionately yet sweet I could taste the whiskey on his breath as his tongue rubbed against mine. I kissed him back just as animated as he was.

Meanwhile Tommy walked over to the bar and sat with David.

"Tom…" David smiled still very sober.

"Hey if she comes over here you need to be much more drunk." Tommy thought out loud.

"Oh…I see, that whole Dave needs to talk with you." The blonde laughed on his barstool.

"Yeah…" Tommy answered and ordered himself a beer.

"That's alright I don't think she'll come over here anytime soon." David spoke looking behind him.

"Yeah this is trouble just waiting to happen." Tommy was annoyed.

"Hey, I'm proud of him…he lived with her in his house for what three months and after that video he still hasn't ripped her clothes off." David laughed.

"I would have by now." Tommy smiled. "Oh speaking of ripping clothes off." Tommy pointed in the far corner at two blonde twins barely older than me and scantily clad.

"Good eye Tommy." David laughed and they were off to go seduce some one night stands.

Victor felt his band mates and pack leave which made it a struggle to stay on the dance floor. I was still in shock when he pulled away and started dancing again but to my surprise when I came out of the stupor I was dancing and had been for awhile. I looked up into the flashing lights around me then into his green eyes. I was not sure how long it had been since I looked into his eyes but it felt as if it had been too long. I could feel the moon fever on my skin but more importantly I could feel power pushing at me. Even more surprising then the kiss had been was this force, stronger yet more controlled then any vampire or witch I had ever felt was radiating from Victor. I was not sure how long we'd been dancing but I noticed that slowly we were getting closer to the edge of the open space, moving toward the dark empty booths in the back.

"Victor?" I started to ask when he picked me up using the backs of my thighs to hold me up on his body. He lifted me high enough to where he did not need to bend over me to reach my face. His lips were on my neck, hot and slick and where his lips parted and I felt the silky touch of his tongue on my skin, compared to him my skin felt cold. I realized where we were going as he sat down in the dark corner with me straddling his lap. 'Oh my God' I thought to myself as his hands roamed from my legs to my butt. I felt him pull me closer into his body which got my attention but I could not help the instinct to grind myself down on him. I felt what sounded like a growl crawl up his throat and escaped against my collarbone. His lips were on mine again the next time I swam to the surface of my thoughts, which was also when he lifted me so I was sitting on the tabletop then I realized with a start why he sat me up here as his hands shot up my skirt and started to draw my little black lace thong down my thighs. My mind screamed to stop him but my body ignored it and my heart felt as if it was trying to bust my ribcage. He reached out and pulled me back into his lap with my body bare against his leather pants. He was kissing me again his mouth was so harsh I thought I'd for sure be bruised in the morning.

Meanwhile David and Tommy returned, "wow…so did you get her number?" David laughed as they walked back into the VIP lounge.

"Oh shit! Where'd they go?" Tommy said looking around.

"We were only gone for…" David said looking at his watch "wow we were gone for 2 hours."

"You go that way I'll go this way you find 'em call me." Tommy directed and they split. It did not take long for them to find Victor and I , Tommy walked up to the corner booth with a few people in it but the corner was so dark he got a little closer and realized what he was seeing.

"God damnit!" Tommy shouted then ripped me from Victor's lap. That night I was locked in Tommy's hotel room.

"When is she getting here…?" I paced back and forth in the common room.

"You said 4 o' clock it's only 4:15 calm down." Victor laughed tinkering on his laptop.

"Sorry…am I driving you crazy?" I asked softly sitting beside him.

"No, it's all good."

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at the screen to see a bunch of picture files listed.

"Going through the pictures from the beach." He smiled and opened one with mike laying in the sand fully dressed.

"That's so cute!" I smiled "can I see the ones of me?"

"Later." Victor answered and almost like he was waiting for it my phone rang.

"Hello Joe…" I answered.

"Nice to talk to you too." My brother growled.

"What do you want?"

"Just checking to see if you're still alive I haven't heard from you in over a month."

"Well you're in luck I'm able to answer the phone." I snapped.

"I see you're in a bad mood I'll just talk to you later." He hung up talking to him just always put me in a foul mood recently.

"What's up with your brother?" Victor asked.

"Nothing just treating me like a child." I grumped.

"He misses you…" Victor smiled.

"Why? You'd think it would be like vacation."

"He loves you, I know if I were…" He started when there was a knock at the door. I bounced off the couch and answered the door.

"Hey Mindy!" I exclaimed as I took her in for a hug.

"Hi!" She smiled, "traffic was hell you don't even know."

"I'm sure…" I closed the door behind her.

"Hey Victor." Mindy called over as he closed his laptop and set it on the table.

"Hello." He called back and walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Don't mind grouchy he's a tad hung over…" I laughed.

"Ah…" She smiled dropping her duffle bag on the floor. "How was the beach?"

"Fantastic…I missed Caribbean water so much…Come on lets go for a walk." I said walking toward the bedroom door. "I'm just gonna tell Vic." I slipped in the room and it was dark.

"I heard you." He groaned from where he laid on the bed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Blonde, 5'7, D cup." He joked but it sounded serious to me.

"Victor!" I was stunned.

"Nothing a joke." He groaned again.

"Okay…we'll be back." I slipped out of the room. My face must have been pale. Mindy jumped up and had a worried look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I motioned for the door Victor had great hearing I was going to spill my guts else where. We walked down to the multimedia center which was deserted. We closed ourselves up in there and sat across from each other at a little circle table in the middle of the room.

"So…why are you insisting that I come see you?" Mindy asked.

"I need your help…"

"Duh," She laughed.

"Min…last night he was trashed we were at this bar and I was dancing with Tommy when he interrupted and took Tommy's place except he stopped dancing and kissed me." I was panicked.

"Finally…congrats…please tell me you just need help telling Joey."

"No! Mindy! He was drunk it didn't mean anything, Tommy stopped us before it went too far."

"How far did it go?" Mindy asked.

"Well…when Tommy pulled me off his lap I might have shown the whole place my snatch…" I blushed.

"Alex! You fucked him right there?" Mindy was astonished.

"No, he took off my panties but he was still dressed." I answered.

"Did he say anything today?" Mindy asked.

"I don't think he remembers much…I asked him if he still had my panties he gave me a look that you would not believe, like he was not the one to plunge his tongue down my throat." I whispered.

"Really…gotta love drunks…" She laughed.

Meanwhile back in the suite Tommy walked into Victor's bedroom demanding Victor to get out of bed.

"Okay…okay…I'm up damn!" Victor groaned crawling out of the bed and followed Tommy out to the couch.

"I hope your head hurts." Tommy laughed turning on the TV.

"Yes! It does…Alex is not punishing me…why are you?"

"Because she's afraid to…I'm guessing. Oh by the way, you need to stop drinking while she's around."

"I don't get it…what's the big deal? I kissed her…" Victor was confused.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Tommy asked.

"Um…I think." Victor was not sure at all.

"What do you remember?"

"I finished that bottle of Jack then went and danced with her…I kissed her, she kissed back…I woke up on the couch this morning with one hell of a headache."

"Well, let me refresh your memory when Dave and I found you guys, you had her in your lap and these in your hand." Tommy answered pulling a black thong out of his pocket and handing it to Victor.

"Holy shit!" Victor exclaimed.

"Exactly and its okay I'll heal." Tommy shrugged.

"What?"

"When I pulled her out of your lap you attacked me and Dave."

"Are you hurt?"

"Couple of good bruises and a scratch or two but you bit Dave on the arm pretty good."

"Sorry…I'm losing control."

"We know…you promised you'd keep your hands off her…you promised your dad you would not cheat on Lisa."

"I did…looks like I'm gonna have to make some calls…"

"If that will make it easier." Tommy said as Victor pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Lisa…when you get this don't call me back I've found my soul mate." Victor sounded happy to leave the message.

"That was not what I meant." Tommy scowled.

"That's what I meant." Victor said getting off the couch.

"Lisa will kill her." Tommy shouted.

"No! She won't." Victor answered.

"And why not! Lisa's got one hell of a temper."

"If she tries, I'll kill her!"

"Fine fulfills your masochistic little fantasy but remember two things, you can't kill Jamie and eventually you'll regret it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I know I can't kill Jamie but poor kid hasn't a chance, why will I regret it?"

"She's half witch with no magic, there are many ways our kind can hurt something so fragile." Tommy answered carefully.

"That won't happen…witch's can use birth control it's not a big deal," Victor answered, "besides, I think she's lying about the magic."

"What? Why?" Tommy sputtered.

"I think she might be a shifting witch…you know like my mom."

"How'd you come to that?"

"I noticed it yesterday at the beach, I could feel power radiating off her like another dominate wolf…pushing at me."

"You're kidding right?" Tommy was dumbfounded.

"No, now after I noticed I feel it all the time. Next time you see her try to feel it…I don't know what came over me last night but it was the first moon night, tonight will be worse." Victor was calm and collected. "Tommy you better go before they get back."

"I'll see you later." Tommy answered and left before he could get caught.

Back to the multimedia room, I and Mindy continued our conversation.

"So what's going on with this other guy?" She asked.

"Jamison?"

"The singer…"

"He's alright…Nice so far, I talked to him quite a bit these last few days." I smiled.

"So nothing special?"

"I just met him…He's gonna take us to dinner tonight."

"You're taking me with you on a date?"

"No! No date. I just met him; I don't trust him enough to be alone with him." I scrambled.

"Fine…" Mindy gave then smiled brighter, "so what do you think they are?"

"They?" I asked confused.

"Come on if Vic is something else so are the other 3." Mindy laughed.

"I don't know for sure but I think they're wolves." I answered.

"That makes sense…so you know you have to be extra careful they don't find out what you are. Wolves kill Sirens on sight or at least they used to." Mindy was careful of her wording.

"So what should I do?"

"Go for it! Go back in that bedroom tear your clothes off and have at it. Why? It's what you want!" Mindy reacted to the look on my face, but as always blunt and to the point.

"I can't do that...Lisa…and what hope is there for us if he is a wolf…" I argued.

"Fine, then stick with this self inflicted prison you keep locking yourself in." She gave up. "Should I assume that you want me to stay with you?"

"Would you! That would be great!" I was happy that she knew I did not have to ask now.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Great…come on!" I need to talk to Vic while my mind is still decided. I smiled and dragged her back upstairs. The suite was just how we left it when we got back. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed for his bedroom door. "I'll be right back." I called over my shoulder.

"Okay." Mindy answered sitting on the couch and flipping open the laptop on the table. I slipped into the bedroom to find Victor asleep on his back. I crawled up into the bed and sat beside him.

"Vic…" I leaned over and whispered in his ear. He turned his head so we were nose to nose and before I could say anything he kissed me somehow he was able to envelope me into his arms so I was laying almost on top of him kissing back when I realized I had to stop, I scrambled into a sitting position.

"Vic…I…no…" I stammered and realized I was out of breath.

"What?" Victor asked almost annoyed.

"We can't we're just friends." I said getting out of the bed.

"You're serious." He was surprised.

"Yes…"

"Alright…what's up?" Victor sat up against the head board. My eyes wandered down to the tight muscles of his shoulders then his chest to his stomach before I caught myself and looked away.

"Um…I was wondering if it was okay to have Mindy along for a while." I asked looking at the space before his face.

"Take her with us you mean?"

"Yeah she'll do videos or stage or anything…Please!"

"Okay but you share your room on the bus with her." Victor gave.

"Thank you!" I was ecstatic and jumped back into his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He laughed pushing me out of his lap.

"Are you hungry I can get you something?" I asked composing myself.

"No…we'll go get something I'm gonna get up anyways." Victor answered.

"Oh…um..." I stumbled over my words and he caught on.

"Jaime is coming over to get you both."

"Yeah…"

"It's all good have fun." He smiled getting off the bed.

"Okay, we'll see you later." I laughed and walked out to see Jaime being let in by Mindy. "Hey baby." I smiled closing the bedroom door behind me.

"Hello…you guys ready to head out!" Jaime asked walking in and closing the door.

"Yeah hang on." I laughed walking into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. That's when Victor walked out of the bedroom holding his shirt and shoes with his top button of his jeans as well as his belt open making a show of getting dressed. Jaime's eyes looked him up and down then turned to look at me. This was gonna be a long tour I remembered thinking.

Our next show would be tomorrow night in New Orleans and it would definitely be interesting.


	7. Chapter 8

New Orleans

The next morning I woke up in Mindy and my bed on our bus I took a deep breath with my face pressed to the pillow I hugged to my chest it still smelled of damp forest and the beach just like Victor. I was so relaxed he was right his scent was like a drug it calmed, filled me with fuzzy thoughts I closed my eyes and could picture him perfectly I laid still in my dream world comfortable and safe. Mindy was up and dressed already she sat reading a book or I thought at first glimpse that she was reading I realized quickly what was in her hands, my sketch pad she held it open to a life like drawing of Victor standing naked in front of a window with his back to the room it was in black and white done in charcoal.

"Good morning sweetie!" Mindy smiled.

"Good morning." I rolled over onto my back.

"Please tell me he modeled for this!" She laughed.

"Nope, sorry, it was a dream."

"You dream about him a lot." It did not sound like question so I did not answer. "He does have a great ass in your dreams."

"He has a great ass in real life." I sat up hugging the pillow to me.

"Okay…that's his isn't it?" Mindy pointed to the red pillow in my arms.

"It helps me sleep we traded pillows last night." I answered pressing my face into the softness again taking his scent into me.

"Why not just sleep on his bus."

"We're just friends, if there is no reason why should I." I answered getting to my feet.

"When do we get to New Orleans?"

"1 pm."

"So, two hours…"

"Is it really eleven good god!" I groaned as I gathered my things.

Oh yeah…by the way your man is out with Jessie and Devon."

"Victor?" I was confused.

"No…Jaime."

"What? When?" I slowly turned to look at her.

"He got on at breakfast." She answered as I got dressed and cleaned up as fast as I could. When I got out of the bathroom I walked into my bedroom to find Jaime laid out on the bed and Mindy was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey babe! You look amazing!" Jaime laughed sitting up.

"Hi…" I walked out of the bathroom wearing a sports bra and little gym shorts, as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Why don't you come here?" Jaime said holding his hands out to me.

"Um, Jaime…I don't." I started when he got to his feet and closed the distance between us, "what are you doing here?" I struggled to stay passive in his arms.

"I missed you…" He smiled. He was so much like Victor, his body was perfect, arms, chest, and back covered in tattoos, pierced ears and his lip. His hair was shorter but his coloring was the same. He held me closer pressing our bodies together.

"You're just horny." I laughed; I had to convince my terrified mind that this was Victor, that I was not in danger.

"Maybe," He whispered and leaned into me and softly kissed my neck. "You wanna do something about it."

"We talked about this last night…I like you…but…I have to take it slow." He was still kissing my neck running his hands across my bare skin.

"Can't we just play a little…we'll keep all our clothes on." He whispered then set his teeth into my skin firmly that made my knees shake. "I know you want to." Without another word his lips closed over mine he kissed me smoothly and soft that's when I noticed he was not wearing his lip ring which helped me to tell myself it was Victor. Carefully he laid me back onto the bed, he was good at this, I found myself on my back with my head on Victor's pillow with my eyes closed and I kept them closed as he kissed me. He was careful to stay within the boundaries he said he would but I could tell he was not getting what he wanted out of this, before too long he started to press his body into mine rubbing almost grinding I sighed but my breath was coming in gasps as his lips ran to my neck, from this angle I could open my eyes and still truly believe it was Victor, even as his hands reached up to cup my breasts, as they kneaded my soft flesh bringing a quiet cry from my lips but what I said is what stopped him cold. "Ah…Vic!" I cried out and instantly he stopped and pushed himself up into a push-up position.

"Alex…" Jaime was dumbfounded.

"What?" I blinked a few times to clear my eyes; my mind was still fooling my eyes that he was Victor.

"You…you just called me Vic…while…Alex you know I won't…" He trailed off climbing off of me.

"What…did I do?" I played dumb hoping he'd let it go.

"Alex, are you fucking Victor?"

"No, I'm not."

"You were just thoroughly enjoying my body, hell I think if I opened my pants a few seconds ago…you called me Victor in the middle of all this." Jaime seemed more upset than I expected him to be.

"I'm not having sex with anyone." I answered getting off the bed.

"Well…that was a telling statement!" Jaime said watching me.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"So you think that I'll ever gain enough affection from you that you'll break this celibacy?"

"God damnit! Jaime I'm trying I know you don't understand why I'm so careful, but if you want to have a relationship with me you have to be patient…" I fired back.

"Why? Help me understand!" Jaime crossed his arms. That's when my cell phone on the end table started to ring playing my favorite song. We both went for the phone but I closed my hand around the tiny silver phone first. Jaime saw the caller id before I could snatch the phone away.

"Do not answer that, if you value my sanity."

"Grow up! Please!" I sneered and answered the phone. "Hey Vic."

"Where are you?"

"Still moving…not sure."

"Ask…" Victor asked and Jaime shouted.

"Hang up! We're having an argument!"

"Is that Jaime? What the hell is he doing there?" Victor sounded concerned and slightly angry.

"Apparently he switched buses a few hours ago."

"What are you fighting about?" Victor asked.

"Sex of course!" Jaime shouted.

"Whoa! You had sex with him?" Victor sounded very upset.

"No, I did not."

"Oh! I get it...Good girl." Victor laughed.

"I better go…" I sighed.

"Hey…Tommy wants to meet Mindy so go ahead and meet me in his dressing room." Victor spoke quickly then hung up.

"Now! I do not have to tell you anything and if you do not want to give me time to feel good about you or we can call this off." I stood my ground.

"Do you like me?" Jaime asked looking me in the eyes.

"Yes…I think so…I haven't known you long enough to have an answer to that question and so what if I seem to have a childish crush on our boss and one of my best friends. Get over it." I continued as I felt the bus stop and the engine turned off.

"That's it?" Jaime said almost sounding heart broken.

"That's up to you but I have things to do." I answered pulling on a tank top and slipping my feet into flip flops and went into the open area of the bus leaving Jaime in the bedroom.

We were finally at the arena for the show and within moments Mindy and I were walking the backstage hallways searching for Tommy's dressing room.

"You really called him Victor?" Mindy laughed.

"I didn't mean to…I was…"

"You were imagining Jaime was Vic weren't you?"

"Yes…god! Sorry, it's the only way I could think up to stay calm. Where did you disappear to, to leave us alone?"

"I figured you would be okay he did not act very pushy." Mindy answered.

"He does look a lot like Vic, that was most likely why you gave him the time of day." She continued.

"Nuh uh!"

"Sure it was…you did always like to fuel your forbidden fantasies."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and as we turned a corner I heard Victor's laugh ahead "finally…dear God!" I smiled. We walked quickly to the open door where Victor stood in the doorway. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. Victor turned and wrapped his hands over mine.

"Hey chica!" Victor smiled.

"Hi!" I laughed and shifted to the side of Victor keeping my arms around his waist.

"Go girl; keep that boy beggin for it." Tommy laughed.

"Tom, let me introduce you to Mindy!" I smiled pulling Victor and me out of the doorway. Mindy walked into the room.

"Come on! Let's go chill in my dressing room." Victor laughed and steered me away from the doorway. We headed into Victor's dressing room where he plopped himself onto a couch in front of a big screen TV and I walked over, pulled a bottle of soda out of the cooler. I sat in the crook of the couch and put my feet up beside me he started flipping channels.

"So…where are the boys?" I asked.

"Oh, Tom put them on a plane this morning to go see Peg for a while." Victor answered.

"So you think they are…" I trailed off.

"I guarantee that they are already hot and sweaty." Victor laughed.

"Duh…Sorry…" I smiled.

"So you called Jamison my name." Victor said watching my face turn beat red.

"What?...How did you…"

"Voices carry in a hallway." He smiled.

"My God…you…how much did you over hear?" I asked.

"You fantasize about me?" Victor laughed.

"Oh…no…um…" I was so embarrassed.

"It's okay babe…if you ever need to fulfill these fantasies I'm always here for you." Victor laughed.

"Don't make fun of me." I whined.

"I'm not…" Victor's face was serious and he playfully pinned me beneath him to the couch.

"Have you been drinking…?" I took a deep breath.

"What does that matter?" He smiled.

"Wouldn't you know that…?" I started then met his eyes and was instantly side tracked. I looked into his jade green eyes they were warm and deep I could stare into his eyes forever I could feel my body relax beneath him, I could not seem to take my eyes from his till I caught the sight of his tongue slipping out running over those oh so kissable lips. I watched the slick surface of his lips then looked back into his eyes. "Victor…" I whispered.

"Shh…" He whispered back running both his hands to my hips, slipping under my tank top grasping my bare skin. I watched his eyes as they got closer and then I felt his wet lips slide against mine, he tasted sweet like whiskey, his tongue pressed against mine and his hands rubbed me and his body pressed me down into the black leather couch, he was so warm pressed against me. His hands crawled up my waist onto my ribs and his lips slid to my neck as I started to breathe in gasps. I could feel how eager he was as he was pressed tight to my body. His mouth was gentle on my throat. I took a deep breath and could not stop myself from gasping out the word "harder…" Without hesitation his mouth started to work harder, sucking, biting, licking but at the same time his hands got more aggressive his hands were on my body, hot under my clothes, his right under my waist holding me closer to him, the other was closed around my breast bare to his palm, and that's when a loud pounding on the dressing room snapped us out of our fantasy.

After the show that night is the first opportunity to talk to Mindy. We were all backstage in my dressing room.

"So how was your time with Tommy?" I laughed from behind the changing screen.

"It was great…what did you guys do?" Mindy asked with a devilish grin.

"You must already know otherwise you wouldn't have asked." I countered walking out in my pink and black plaid outfit.

"Yeah, you both have acted wired ever since."

"He's still smashed and drinking more tonight will be interesting."

"So what happened?"

"Well we were in his dressing room watching TV and talking and he pinned me and kissed me."

"Is that all?" Mindy grinned.

"Um…"

"Cause to me it takes more than a kiss to get one of these." Mindy said pushing my hair behind my shoulder to expose the dark purple hickie on the left side of my neck.

"Oh my God!" I was stunned that I never noticed it before.

"So…"

"Well, we only got to second base?"

"Why'd you stop…?"

"David came and pounded on the door."

"I'm proud of you…you were able to be close to him and not freak out."

"See that's the strange part normally the only man I can be that close to is Jacob, but…when my brain is out of it, I feel better, especially around Victor. I don't get it, its like Victor can make the past disappear, and I feel like it never happened. I think I love him…"

"Really? So are you and Victor gonna stop dancing around this and call it what it is?"

"I wish…But we can't…All we can be is friends."

"What? Why?"

"Many reasons other than the obvious, if they all are wolves what hope would there be for us. I can't hide what I am forever."

"Oh, I guess you're right…It's too bad…Do you want me to stop." Mindy started when I cut her off.

"No! If you like Tommy don't change anything because of me…Besides while you have Tommy distracted Victor and I can spend time together. If we can't be more I'll live for friends." I smiled.

"What?" She laughed watching my face.

"Nothing just thinking." I answered feeling the blush spread cross my face.

"What about Victor were you thinking that now you're blushing…?"

"I was just wondering how far we would've gotten if it wasn't for David." I smiled.

"Well tonight he'll be trashed on the bus maybe I should stay with Tommy and you can keep Vic occupied." Mindy laughed grabbing my duffle.

"Hey I was gonna change…" I spoke up.

"Don't trust me." Mindy laughed.

Tommy knocked on the door to tell us we were loading up onto the bus. Tommy invited Mindy and I to spend the night on their bus. We were starting a routine Tommy and Mindy would get on the bus and disappear into Tommy's room and Victor and I would go into his bedroom and turn on the TV or music anything to drown out the symphony of groaning, moaning and screaming coming from below us. Usually Victor and I would be stone sober but on show nights we would be smashed and most of those nights we would pass out before anything happened but that would not stay that way forever. We all traveled from city to city doing shows then loading back into the buses to keep moving we were all growing closer together the longer we toured. Victor and I were best friends but when those drunken slip ups happened we had gotten to were they didn't make us act differently we just pretended they didn't happen anymore, which I think was less healthy than the panic attacks I used to suffer. Meanwhile Mindy and Tommy looked as if they were only hours from picking out curtains together. Where as Jaime and I were imploding he was growing tired of waiting for me and to tell the truth I was not very careful to keep my Victor fantasies a secret from Jaime, in fact I would call him Vic, twice more before he gave me the 'have sex with me now or I'm done' speech and needless to say Jamie had to look else where to get his. We would live our lives like this for weeks but when we reached Dallas is when everything would be turned upside down.


	8. Chapter 9

Dallas

The day before Dallas was spent on the bus Tommy and Victor worked writing music and talking as they worked.

"So have you told her yet?" Tommy asked as he leaned back stretching his arms above his head.

"No…I can't think of a way to start the conversation…what did you tell Mindy?"

"Nothing…she guessed what we are and asked straight out…But she's not my soul mate…There is a lot less to explain…"

"Do you think she told Alex?"

"Most likely, but you still need to tell Alex yourself and explain all the strangeness to her."

"I will sometime…What am I supposed to say…hey Alex…I'm a werewolf and your my soul mate I'm not sure what kind of creature we will create but I'm gonna tear all your clothes off, knock you up and bind you to me for the rest of our lives, right now and if I don't I may finally fall off the deep end…" Victor said handing Tommy a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Or maybe, Alex I love you…Alex, I bet Mindy told you…Alex…What?"

"How do you do that?" Victor asked.

"What?"

"You just say what's on your mind, and yet girls still like you."

"Vic! You still don't realize you treat her differently, any other girl you would drop your pants and tell her to suck it in front of a crowd of people and not care what anyone thought but with Alex you're so worried about what she thinks."

"Oh my God!" Victor was obviously annoyed. "Can we drop this…If you do after we're done working I'll call your little playmate to come over and spend some time with you?"

"Deal…lets get to work then." Tommy said and set into his dinner. They ate dinner and got back to work after about four hours Victor called Mindy as promised.

"Mindy?"

"Hello Victor…" Mindy sleepily answered her cell phone.

"Why don't you grab Alex and you guys at the next stop come on our bus?" Victor laughed.

"You'll have to carry her she's dead to the world right now." Mindy answered looking over at me.

"Alright grab some clothes cause the last stop till tomorrow morning is in twenty minutes, I'll come get her you just get the stuff. You guys can stay on our bus tonight."

"Okay…Please tell me Tommy's boys are on David and Mike's bus."

"Would I be telling you to come keep Tommy busy if there were kids on the bus?"

"I didn't think about it that way sorry."

"Just get the shit!" Victor laughed and hung up. Those twenty minutes flew by fast and Victor headed over to our bus.

"Yo! Vic what are you doing on our bus at 11:00?" Jesse asked as Victor climbed up on to the bus.

"Oh…Hey…Helpin Mindy with Alex." Victor whispered trying not to wake anyone else.

"You know just between us you should hit that as often as you can…I would."

"Tommy just wants Mindy." Victor headed to the closed bedroom door at the back of the bus and knocked softly, "It's me" and the door opened and Mindy silently walked out carrying two duffle bags, and Victor stepped into the dark bedroom and gathered me up into his arms and carried me off the bus. As he headed toward the two story bus that he and Tommy shared David's son Devon stepped from the door carrying a stuffed shark. Devon was very observant, instantly he saw Mindy and then Victor carrying me."

"Way to go Victor!" Devon called out loudly.

"Whoa…Ah Devon…What are you doing here?"

"Oh…Jason left Steve he's having a fit so Dad sent me to go get it."

"Well, I think you should get back," Mindy spoke carefully.

"Yeah…Tommy's still up by the way," Devon laughed as he headed toward the third bus in the motorcade.

"That kid is too smart!" Victor smiled and finally boarded the bus with Mindy behind him. Mindy closed the door behind her and followed Victor and I back to his bedroom where he laid me down on his bed and Mindy set a bag down on the floor.

"Good night Vic." She smiled then headed down to Tommy's bedroom downstairs.

Victor gathered his cell phone my bag and stuff and headed to bed as well. He changed into a pair of black gym shorts and turned on the TV as he lay down beside me. The sound on the TV is what woke me up.

"Wha…Oh hey Vic…" I grumbled turning over to face him.

"You're awake?" He smiled.

"For now…Tommy get lonely?" I smiled back.

"Of course." He was laying on his back propped up against the headboard, "Aren't you roasting in that robe?"

"Yeah," I answered and got up off the bed and with my back to him I opened the robe to find that Mindy had not even bothered to make sure I was dressed. For a second I thought of just dropping the robe and crawling back into the bed in my black lace French cut panties, topless, but then I wussed out and closed the robe and turned back to see Victor watching the TV screen. He was unaware of how naked I was under the robe. Moments later his eyes moved over to me.

"What's wrong?" He laughed as I quickly looked away.

"Oh um…Did Min pack me a bag?" I asked turning pink in the face.

"Yeah its on this side." Victor said pointing to the floor. I crossed the room and felt his eyes follow me the whole way. I grabbed the bag and went back to my side of the bed; I opened the bag and inside was a black corset and panties, jeans, and black stilettos and my overnight case. "What?" Victor asked studying my face.

"Damn Mindy…" I said under my breath. "Sorry Vic can I borrow a t-shirt or something?" That's when he realized what the problem was.

"Sure." He said getting up and tossing me a t-shirt off the chair.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. I turned my back to him then dropped the robe and pulled on the shirt. It must have been worn for a little while today because it smelled like his skin. Once I was covered I turned around and he was back in the bed between the silk sheets in an odd position focusing on the TV. I stood on my side of the bed staring at him till his eyes met mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he tried to look away again.

"Watching TV."

"You can't be comfortable like that?" I said lying down.

"Sure I am." He lied.

"Vic how many times have I slept in this bed next to you? I've never seen you lay like that." I said turning on my side facing him.

"I'm fine…goodnight," Victor stretched then turned off the TV and suddenly the room was dark except for the starlight glowing through the skylight. I rolled onto my back and watched the night sky. I felt the bed shift as Victor finally laid out flat in his normal position when he slept I couldn't see much the room was so dark but I could hear his breathing he was asleep finally and I could get comfortable. I turned over to face him and cuddled close to his body, we always woke in each others arms it was a comfortable almost natural way for us but we tried to pretend it did not happen. He stiffened as I was finally comfortable with my cheek pressed against the warm bare skin of his chest with my arm draped across his stomach. I took a deep breath taking his scent into me and closed my eyes as he dropped his arms around me holding me closer and petting my hair against my shoulder, as he slipped back into sleep.

The next morning Victor woke to the smell of coffee. He took a deep breath and slipped out from under me and went down to the kitchen to find Tommy sitting at the table watching yet another TV sipping the steaming coffee in his mug.

"Yo! Vic!" Tommy grinned.

"Hey Tommy."

"So…Did you get Min's surprise last night?" Tommy asked Victor froze and turned really slowly to face him.

"What?"

"Well apparently Alex fell asleep last night in her robe and nothing else and just for you she didn't pack anything to sleep in."

"Yeah…except she was wearing panties, but you must thank her for me cause it's really hard to hide a hard on when she's in the same bed as you. And besides I didn't even get to see tit." Victor suddenly understood that he had been set up last night.

"Hey…Good morning Vic," Mindy smiled walking in the room from the bathroom.

"Good morning…"

"Where's Alex?"

"Still asleep."

"Cool!" Mindy said and headed back to the stairs.

"Tell her to help herself to a clean shirt from my closet." Victor called after Mindy.

"Okay!" She called and was gone.

"Yo! Victor I need to tell you something." Tommy said as Victor sat across from him.

"What now?" Victor asked sipping coffee.

"Mindy and I talked last night and you'll be very surprised by what I learned."

"That all women don't think you're god's gift to the g-spot?" Victor joked.

"No man, Alex wants you."

"Say again?" Victor was shocked.

"Mindy said she hoped her plan would work, apparently Alex talks about you, all the time and has times where she talks in her sleep about you…"

"She sleeps on my chest you think I did not know about how sometimes she says my name in her sleep." Victor laughed.

"Quiet! Mindy was telling me that Alex is being shy and won't just go for it so she was thinking if she put you together and make Alex irresistible, you would make a move on her." Tommy spoke quietly so not to be heard upstairs.

"So why didn't Mindy tell me?"

"She promised Alex not to tell you."

"Ah…I see she couldn't tell me so she told you." Victor smiled.

"Yep!"

"How long do we have till we stop?" Victor asked.

"Only about an hour till Dallas." Tommy answered.

"Okay…It'll have to wait…" Victor said and got up and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile upstairs Mindy burst into Victor's room to wake me.

"Good morning…So…did he hurt you last night?" She rattled off as I woke up and sat up. I stretched and then stood without a word. "Hello…Details please!"

"Nothing happened, thanks for embarrassing me by the way."

"It was supposed to get him hot and convince him to make a move on you." She answered.

"Oh…" I stopped then realized what happened last night, why he was acting so strange. "Actually I think it did work he was all nervous and laying with his knees up till he turned off the TV so I couldn't see him."

"Well damn…Sorry! Oh! Victor said to help yourself to his closet." Mindy sat on the bed.

"Cool you gonna talk to me while I'm in the shower?" I asked walking over to Victor's bathroom.

"No I'll be downstairs." She laughed and left me.

I took a shower and as I walked back into the bedroom Victor was pacing in the small space of the bedroom. I pulled the towel tighter around me, "Hey Vic…" I smiled nervously.

"Hi…I was going to wait to…Um talk to you till after…But, what is wrong?" He was stumbling over his words and completely puzzled why I stood frozen before him with wet hair and wrapped in a towel.

"Could this wait? At least till I'm dressed?" I asked and he sat on the end of the bed.

"Um…Here…I'll keep my eyes closed…" He spoke carefully and closed his eyes laying back on the bed.

"Okay…" I shrugged trusting him not to peak, and walked over to my bag. I dried off the rest of the way and wrapped my hair up in the towel; I got my blue jeans on and the pyramid belt and realized I needed help with the corset.

"Alex…did you sleep well?" Victor asked as I towel dried my hair so it was not dripping.

"Um…yeah, I always sleep better here." I smiled to myself.

"About that, why do you think…?" He started when I interrupted him.

"Sorry…Victor I need your help."

"What?" He asked as he sat up with his eyes closed.

"Help…Oh damnit! Open your eyes." I laughed. He opened his eyes and I stood with my hair pulled out of the way and my back to him.

"What?"

"I can't lace it." I said turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Oh sure." He smiled and scooted closer set to lacing the black brocade silk corset.

"You were saying?" I said after a few seconds breaking the silence.

"Oh…Um, why do you think it is we sleep better together than apart."

"I'm not sure…" I answered.

"All done." Victor said finally tying the bow tight at the bottom. I turned to face him and he stood. Our eyes met for a few frozen moments before he faltered and looked away.

"Why do you think?" I asked as I started putting some sun protectant in my hair.

"What?" He shook his head like coming out of a trance.

"Why do you think? The sleeping thing." I asked again as I turned to face Victor.

"Well…Um…God damnit!" Victor started then just gave in and grabbed me by the belt and pulled me against his body and kissed me passionately, his lips felt like muscle covered in wet, silk against mine his mouth fed at mine. This wasn't our first kiss, but it was the first time he had not been drinking before hand, his hands had found their way to my back and were frantically unlacing the hard work he had just finished.

"Victor…yes!" I cried out as he started to bite and suck softly at my neck. He was still trying to get the corset unlaced but he did it too well it was going to take more concentration then he was capable of at the time, and that's when we heard kids, Tommy's and Devon were on the bus which meant that we were at the venue. Victor spun me around taking his mouth off me and kicked the bedroom door closed and set at getting my top off. I felt the stiff fabric loosen and start to fall when I caught it and held it pressed to my chest keeping my breasts covered and that's when Victor turned me back to face him.

"Victor…" I was scared but excited as well.

"What?" He asked voice low and quiet as he ran his hands down the sides of my body.

"Do you think this is a good idea," I asked and stepped back from him till my legs hit the bed.

"Do you want me?" Victor asked following me.

"Yes! But you're dating Lisa." I answered sitting on the bed.

"Not since Tampa Bay. I left her 3 months ago after the video." He answered with a little of that confidence that I had not seen him even drunk since that first day together.

"Because of me?" I asked thinking back to the last night we spent in Tampa Bay.

"Would it upset you if I said yes?"

"So it was because of me," I was so shocked.

"Alex, I'm an addict…and I've got you in my veins…I feel like I'm on fire every second I'm with you and I'm not gonna let it go so easily." I sat at the edge of the bed still a little scared.

"Do you know how long I've played this whole scene in my head over and over again and I don't know how I want it to end?" I had to look away from him to speak. He looked so delicious in his blue jeans and black t-shirt.

"What's the choices?" Victor asked staring down at me.

"Well I can make you take it slow and make you replace my top and set ground rules…or I can drop this top and pull you down here with me," I said closing my eyes imagining what it would be like to finally have that passionate conclusion to the kiss we had shared so many times and just thinking about I felt like my blood was on fire.

"I…I'm not going to express…Wanting to go either way…" He was unsure what to say, and that's when Mindy busted in the room and shattered everything.

Mindy just walked in and as she stepped in Victor turned to face her with this almost white washed expression on his face, with me half sitting, half laying on the bed with my top untied and pants and belt open.

"Oh…Hey sorry…" Mindy stammered.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"Alex…Um…you have…a…guest outside."

"Who is it?" I asked sitting up a little more upright. It only took a look from Mindy and I knew it was Jacob who was there, "Oh God!" I felt panicked instantly. I jumped up off the bed and Mindy ran over and did a quick and dirty job of lacing my top closed and then I fixed my jeans and belt.

"Who's outside?" Victor was still confused.

"Um…He…Um." I didn't know what to say to him.

"You didn't tell him…" Mindy was surprised.

"Tell me what?"

"I can't do this he's gonna freak…He'll smell you all over me."

"Stop!" Victor said sternly demanding the attention of both of us.

"Victor, she needs to get out…" Mindy started as Victor cut her off.

"Mindy! Out now!"

"Alex?" Mindy asked making sure I was okay with her leaving.

"Please…Yes! Go." I answered quietly. As soon as Mindy was gone and the door was closed behind her Victor spoke.

"Who is outside?"

"Jacob…" I answered hoping that would be enough.

"What is he to you?"

"Victor…"

"Just answer the question I'm not mad at you."

"My brother's friend and band mate."

"That's Jacob…" Victor realized who I was talking about, "but that can't be all."

"He's also my ex."

"But he is an ex, right?"

"Yes…But I'm not sure how he'll take this." I was being extra careful.

"So we don't tell him…Hell we're not even sure what we are."

"But, he'll know…he'll…" I stumbled over the last bit of info that he needed to know.

"Alex, take a deep breath…" Victor sat beside me.

"Victor he's a vampire." I finally blurted.

"So?" He didn't even hesitate.

"Um…He can smell you all over me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What should I do?" I was starting to tear.

"Shh…No reason to cry…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and holding me against his chest. "Here's an idea…how about we put the us thing off till after he's gone that way if he asked you don't have to lie."

"Okay…" I said pulling away wiping at my face with the tips of my fingers.

"Now…grab a shirt out of my closet I want to be the only one to see this, it's a bit much for an ex, and I'll go ahead and make myself scarce if you need me I'll be around." Victor said standing.

"Victor…" I said standing up to stop him from leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me…goodbye?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He smiled and took me back in his arms and kissed me. We had never had a kiss like this one before. It was soft and slow his lips brushed mine till my mouth opened to him and his tongue brushed against mine softly. Time seemed to slow his hands tightened around my waist and then he pulled back from me and walked out of the room without a word. The kiss left me light headed almost dizzy it would take me three tries to get up and finish getting ready.

Victor went downstairs to find Jacob standing in the bus facing the back then suddenly turned to face him. Jacob and Victor met eyes only for a minute then went their separate ways. They knew each others secrets instantly and had become enemies. Mindy stepped out of Tommy's room and Jacob turned to her and waited for Victor to leave the bus before he spoke.

"Are they sleeping together?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm…Ask Alex…" Mindy stammered.

"Well where is she?" Jacob was getting annoyed. Victor then stepped back onto the bus and walked right up to Jacob.

"Why are you here?" Victor asked.

"Like Alex, wet and hot…"

"Come on Jake… Stop being an ass!" Mindy pleaded.

"That's funny, when she's near me she always smells this way. Now why are you here?" Victor did not shy away.

"Just checking up on my little witch" Jacob answered.

"What, you think she's in danger or something?" Mindy asked.

"No…" Victor knew instantly why Jacob was here. "He's been following us stop for stop and when he tapped into Alex's dreams last night he found something he didn't like." Jacob did not say anything; he simply stood there holding his ground.

"Jacob…she doesn't belong to you." Mindy spoke up.

"I belong to no one!" I said sternly as I entered the room.

"Alex…" Victor sounded concerned.

"I'll be fine…"

"I'll be close if you need me" Victor said walking off the bus.

"Okay…" I smiled and turned toward Jacob. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm just coming by to check on you… baby you wreak!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"Are you fucking him?" Jacob asked sitting down.

"No… I am not, what is with you men and that question?" I threw my arms in the air.

"You promise?"

"Yes! I promise I have not had sex with Victor."

"Well I'm here to help you feed, you haven't fed your siren side, I can tell…"

"Are you kidding? I'm fine…"

"You need to feed, especially since you're spending so much time with a werewolf." I tried to cover the shock on my face, I was right they were werewolves.

"Okay if I feed will you leave me alone?"

"Yes… We will feed then you can come back here and sleep a little." Jacob answered.

"Fine, lets get this over with." I was annoyed to the max. I was not sure how he was planning to help but I soon found out he had rented a house with a salt water pool. I could smell the water from the front door. I was stripping as I walked into the house and out the back door. I did not even slow as I dove into the water. He sat in a deck chair as I came up into the air.

"Alright…let it loose." Jacob smiled.

"What? Why?"

"I checked into this knowing you would never have sex with me today. So I rented a vacation house surrounded by young couples all of which are home right now. So let the power out get them all going and feed while you enjoy nature around you." Jacob answered.

"Wow…Worked hard didn't you…?" I smiled.

"If you'd rather you can feed on me."

"Nope, thanks."

It would be 15 minutes till the end of show when Jacob dropped me back off at the bus. I was almost drunk from the feast Jacob had arranged and climbed into Victor's bed to wait for my beast.

That night I was laying in Victor's bed wearing the black corset and panties in the dark waiting for him. He had to make an appearance at the back stage party.

"Mindy…" Victor said walking up to Mindy and Tommy at the bar.

"Hey, Vic where you been?"

"Looking for Alex…Have you seen her?" Victor asked.

"No…Sorry man…" Tommy answered.

"Did the bloodsucker leave?" Mindy asked.

"Yes…Finally…He really hung around." Victor answered.

"So did you check the bus…If Jacob left then she's most likely there?" Tommy answered.

"Good thinking Tom…Thanks see ya in the morning." Victor laughed and headed out. Victor walked outside into the warm Texas night air and tired to pass from the door to the buses in silence, the bus was dark and quiet. He walked in the bus and through the darkness and up the stairs. Victor slipped in the bedroom and closed the door behind him then switched on the table lamp to see me on my stomach.

"Hey Alex…" His voice trailed off as he started to stare.

"Hey Vic…How was the show?" I smiled evilly.

He stood mouth agape eyes running over my body. I got up on my knees and crawled to the top of the bed and knelt there waiting for him to come to. He stood there in black leather pants and a red button down shirt and a black suit jacket.

"We need to talk about this before we get going too fast but," I laughed with a little bit of a shake as a chill ran down my spine.

"Alex…" He licked his lips, "I'm…Sorry…I'm…not hearing…a word you're…saying."

"Tonight…you can do what you want to me, but tomorrow we need to talk…" I said as he peeled his shirt off and suddenly I lost all ability to form a thought that was not x-rated.

"Come here!" Victor said reaching out taking my hands and pulled me smoothly across the sheets to the edge of the bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing me against his body. He kissed me like he was trying to devour me and I loved it I pushed back from him bursting from his arms and reached out and unbuttoned his pants then reached back and laid onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Victor growled and pulled me to my feet in front of him.

"Undress me!" I whispered and took his earlobe into my mouth softly.

"I plan on it." He answered and spun me around and pressed me against the wall face first. He then pulled a knife out of his pocket and ran it under the lace slicing the corset open and tossing it to the floor. Then he spun me around to face him and he kissed me again running just the pads of his fingers down my body and slipped into the waist of my panties and slowly drew them down till they fell to the floor. I was now completely nude pressed against him, he stood running his hands over my skin in such a way that even places that seemed benign felt intimate my skin felt hot in the trail of his hands and lips. He held me in place and kissed me like I may never let him do this again, like a dying man enjoying every last second he had to live. My knees were growing weak I was unsure how much longer they would hold when his hands slid to under my buttocks and lifted me up onto him, I wrapped my legs and arms around him as he crawled up onto the bed with me beneath him. I let go as my back touched the silk sheets and I laid back with my eyes open as he put his lips against the pulse in my neck.

"Ah…" I said with a sharp intake of breath as his hand closed over my left breast a little too hard, he loosened before I could say anything else. His lips were replaced with teeth and tongue as he started to rub his still clothed groin into me. This was a strange sensation at first it hurt then really hurt then my body berated me he pressed harder and I knew those pants would be ruined as the friction turned to pleasure now that the leather and I were wet. I moaned out as his lips moved down and found my nipple he took it in his mouth with a harsh motion of his hand on my other breast. It only took a few seconds for me to climax a second time.

"Victor…I want…you inside!" I moaned as I was gasping for air. He sat up without a word and the sound of his zipper opening and the jingling of the chains on his pants sounded louder then they should have been as he was tearing at his clothes. He growled as he realized he still had his boots on. "Oh damnit!" He groaned and moved to get the shoes off, I heard the clunk of one boot hit the floor then the other and his pants and anything else he had on were kicked across the room. Almost instantly he was back between my legs, as he slid up my body I shut my eyes and tightened my legs around him stopping his forward momentum. When he stopped and looked down into my face, the tip of him was touching my opening but had not started to enter me.

"What's wrong?" He asked carefully running one hand down my leg from my knee to my waist.

"Victor…I…" I said eyes still closed.

"Alex…look at me." Victor put a hand in my hair and held my face till I opened my eyes. "Do you want to stop?"

"Kiss me…" I whispered.

"Okay." He smiled but a lot of the frantic need that was in his face was gone, but his kiss was just as passionate as before. His tongue danced with mine as I've never been kissed before when I loosened my grip on his hips with my legs and he pressed against firm enough to show me he was asking permission and I opened under him. I wrapped my legs around him to rest my feet on the backs of his legs under the curve of his buttocks, and almost like he could read my mind. He pushed himself inside me, I screamed out for him as my body fought him, he had to fight for every inch of space he could get and it felt amazing. When he was finally sheathed inside me he stayed there for a moment in that moment I saw something in his face, a look I'd never seen before it was a look that had no word to describe it. It was a primal look and sure that you would never say no again. He found a moderate rhythm pushing and pulling out of my body made me writhe under him but he held my hips immobile right where he wanted me. I knew it would be soon that I would have my final release of the night every stroke brought me closer. He fought his body to keep the rhythm smooth.

"Vic…Fuck me!" I panted and that simple phrase tore his control to shreds. Seconds later we lay in a heap gasping for breath that's how we slipped into sleep.


	9. Chapter 10

Phoenix

One night had changed everything between Victor and me. I woke in his arms like so many times but this time we were naked, and drenched in sweat. My body was sore I could feel the sex on my body like a silken bruise I rolled onto my back and looked up into the blue sky through the skylight. I smiled as I remembered a long ago morning, Victor had told me, "If we had sex you'd know it." I laughed quietly to myself he was still fast asleep on his side facing me. He was so peaceful when he was asleep I laid and watched his face as he slept and before too long I had fallen back asleep. We would sleep late into the day and when we finally did wake we shared the tiny shower and put on as little clothes as we'd have to and Victor went down and gathered food for us to eat breakfast in bed. We sat watching TV and eating fruit and cheese.

""So…Babe…" Victor seemed nervous.

"So,"

"You said something about talking." Victor said.

"Oh…We want to get into that already? I thought you'd want to go a few more times before we started this talk." I smiled happily.

"Is it going to upset me?" Victor asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"I'm sure it's fine, let's have it…" He smiled leaning back against the head board.

"Okay…Um…I know what you are…A werewolf which leads me to believe you know more about why we seem drawn together."

"Um…I do…"

"So…enlighten me…"

"Okay…Um promise to stay calm."

"I promise."

"Okay, yes I'm a werewolf…which with that knowledge comes basic rules, but first do you know about the soul mate pairings?"

"Predestined to be together perfect matches, I always thought that was a myth…"

"No…Mike is still convinced there is some other explanation but it makes sense."

"Wow…Um so what changes?"

"I'm surprised…I expected more drama, or doubt…um we have completed one of the two steps to becoming a mated pair. Once both steps are completed we will be mated for life." Victor sat and watched my face.

"You said something about rules."

"Yeah, um you can't tell anyone. We can't screw around on the moon. If you see Lisa and I'm not with you, run."

"Is that all?" I joked.

"Pretty much…but Alex I'm not kidding…"

"Okay…when is the moon phase this month?"

"Phoenix."

"Okay…um what's the second step to the mate process?"

"Sex on the moon in moonlight."

"Let's go for it…"

"Babe…you don't understand…"

"What? Why? Not?"

"Ask me why that's against the rules."

"Why is the final step to becoming a mated pair against the rules?"

"Because that step is to get pregnant…If we screw on the moon phase we will get pregnant."

"Wait! What?"

"I can only get you pregnant on the full moon any other time I'm safe…But the full moon…"

"Wow…Um…okay all kinds of new info." I was a little dumbfounded.

"How long can we go till we have to take that step?" I asked as carefully as I could.

"As long as you want." Victor smiled.

"Okay…so we're together…right?" I was so confused.

"Yes." He smiled wider then pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. The next two stops were a blur, life was moving in fast forward, Victor and I decided to keep us a secret for now, while on the bus we spent 90% of our time in bed, sleeping, playing or even watching TV. Also it was getting harder to keep or hands off each other we had started disappearing in the middle of meetings or even during the festival day part of the shows.

The true test of ourselves was tomorrow the first day of the moon phase which would be spent on the buses and for the first time since Dallas Mindy and I would stay on our bus without Victor and Tommy. That day seemed to last forever I did anything I could think of to keep myself busy then went to bed early and woke at the crack of dawn when the bus stopped at the arena. I was out of bed showered and dressed before Mindy woke up. Tommy came over to keep me busy Victor was still asleep. Today would be harder than yesterday because we would be near each other but not allowed to touch or disappear into a room behind a closed door. I sat playing Xbox with Tommy while Mindy was in the shower.

"You know it might be easier for Victor if you frump up a little. Tommy broke the silence.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm just thinking by wearing those little cut offs and that top you're setting yourselves up."

"Oh…um I didn't think of that…" I said thinking through my other options. "Hang on…" I smiled and paused the game then ran back into the bedroom. When I reemerged into the lounge area I wore on of Victor's t-shirts with the shorts.

"Not a whole lot better." Tommy frowned.

"It's all I have all my pants are skin tight and it's too hot for them and the skirts and dresses are worse." I explained sitting beside Tommy.

"Remind me next time we stop somewhere with clothes." Tommy laughed.

"Okay…" I said starting the game again.

"You are not allowed out of supervisor line of sight. Not only is it a full moon but MTV is gonna be here with cameras just roaming around." Tommy was careful of his wording and that's when we heard a bus door slam. A few moments later Victor stepped up onto the bus and walked over to the table and sat.

"Good morning." He grumbled.

"Good morning…" I smiled pausing the game again and got up handed him a hot cup of coffee.

"You are a goddess." Victor smiled smelling the steaming cup.

"Well today will be hard enough without caffeine deficiency." I laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." Victor spoke softly taking a sip.

"So, You ready?...We're gonna be late for the meeting if we don't get moving." Tommy said standing up.

"Can't we just skip it today, the least time I have to spend around people the better?" Victor groaned.

"And what do we tell them you have a serious case of blue balls and need bed rest." Tommy joked.

"You're right, where is Mindy?" Victor asked standing up."

"In the shower, I'll be fine by myself for a few." I smiled sitting back in the corner of the sofa. Victor gave me this look that clearly said the last thing he wanted was to leave my side, but Mindy and I never went to the meeting that starts the day. Both men headed to the board room and sat waiting for everyone to quiet down. All the bands playing today and key parts of road crew were in attendance. Tommy stood and spoke loudly.

"Alright, how is everyone today? There were members all around before it was quiet again.

"Okay, welcome to Phoenix on the itineraries is the line up sound checks the usual and the rules for today, FYI for those who have played her before the fans have a tendency to have bonfires in the lawn starting this year bands are to discourage this. So that's a big change, also guitars and bass watch for electronics to over heat so do not just leave shit on where it's not being used. It's very hot and dry here, sunscreen and water is a must for everyone and no booze till after the sun goes down just to be safe." Tommy continued. Tommy took questions the meeting broke and the other men filed out as they said or asked what they thought. But David, Tommy, Mike and Victor hung around to have a mini pack meeting like they do every show on the moon. By the time they were alone Victor was on his feet pacing. Finally the door closed and the four of them were alone David and Mike watched Victor for a few seconds before David spoke up.

"Vic, man what's up?"

"Dave…" Mike started when Victor's snarl cut him off. All three men stared in disbelief at Victor who was still pacing.

"Victor, breathe…she is fine." Tommy said unfortunately that was enough of a giveaway.

"No!" Mike cried in disbelief.

"What?" David was confused.

"Tommy tell me he did not do it?" Mike exclaimed.

"Yes, they did…" Tommy said almost like a guilty child.

"Great, we thought he was a pain in the ass during the moon before…" Mike threw his hands up exasperated and it brought another snarl from Victor.

"What's going on?" David was confused.

"How do we fix this?" Tommy asked.

"Call your girl, get Alex in here now." Mike snapped. Tommy very slowly knowing any sudden movements may trigger Victor to attack pulled out his cell phone and called Mindy.

"Hey Tom…" Mindy answered over speaker phone.

"Get Alex in here now!" Tommy snapped and hung up moments later Victor stopped pacing and stood extremely still staring at the door then a soft knock. "Come in…we can't move." Tommy called just loud enough for Mindy to hear him on the other side of the door. Mindy opened the door slowly and pushed me ahead of her. I walked into the large room and could feel Victor's power like a hot electric cloud around me covering me, Mike and David sat in their seats and Tommy stood to one side and Victor to the other. Once my eyes found Victor I could not pull them away he was my universe. I walked straight to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me holding me to his body with his face buried in my hair on top of his head. He took in deep breaths taking my scent into him, almost instantly he seemed fine he held me against his chest when he spoke to his pack.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened to me." Victor's voice seem to vibrate from his chest I could feel the words against the side of my face.

"I do! You thought you felt on edge before, tonight and every moon night will be a thousand times worse till you finish what you started." Mike sneered.

"But we can't…We're not…"

"Not what? Ready? Too bad! You're a danger to everyone till you finish this…" Mike laughed.

"But…What…Isn't there another option…how about if I can prove to be in control till high moon we can push it off till when we're ready."

"If you can make it till 1 am without a major breakdown then I will help and not tell your Dad." Mike stood.

"Deal!" Victor said still holding me against his body. Mike got to is feet and blew from the room.

"How do you plan to do this?" Tommy asked.

"We're gonna need help, keeping us apart apparently not the best idea. David your brother found his soul mate do you think he could help?" Victor talked fast but strong all business.

"No, he met married and knocked Alice up in four hours…I don't think he could help." David had finally clued in.

"Oh, well…" Victor still held me in his arms but not as tight.

"I think we should keep her close but you both need to keep from tearing each other's clothes off don't forget MTV is here too." Tommy said sitting in a chair.

"I agree it seems to help…" Victor laughed as I spun in his arms to face everyone else in the room.

"Alright let's get going!" David smiled and we all had full schedules but mine and Mindy's was cancelled and we were set up to stay with the guys. We made it through two radio interviews three meet 'n greets and a TV interview without incident as for the MTV cameras they were following different people one followed David, another Jaime, there were others as well but those were the two I was afraid of, the last thing I need was for there to be footage of Victor and I a little to close for public viewing on MTV for my family to see. Sure I understood that sooner or later Joey would have to be told but I hoped it would be much later. Finally we were all hanging out backstage waiting for No Man's Land to come off the stage for our set to start.

"I'm proud of you guys…You're very well behaved today, I think you guys can be left alone for twenty minutes." Tommy smiled wrapping his arms around Mindy.

"Oh come on that's not fair…" Victor groaned as Tommy led Mindy away.

"Get over it!" Mindy called over her shoulder and they disappeared around the corner. I was stretching out for the show in my angel outfit minus the wings and Victor sat back in his seat on the large sofa and pretended to not be watching by playing with his cell phone but by now I knew when he was watching me, I could feel his eyes on my skin.

"Alex…" He finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I stood up straight and met his eyes dead on.

"Come here." Victor said and reached out grabbing my arm and pulled me into his arms. His arms rested perfectly on my waist and I looked down into his eyes and like so many times almost as id mesmerized by the deep green pool I turned my face down and kissed him a soft brush of lips against his but that was only the beginning within seconds I was in his lap straddling him, a tangle of arms totally lost in ourselves. Some where in the middle Victor peaked to the side looking straight into a video camera. He froze and that caught my attention and stopped as well without words we got up out of the chair and headed into the nearest dressing room and closed the door.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked spinning to watch him as he walked over to the cooler by the door. "Water, no Jack, Victor."

"I know…The real question is who sicked them on us?"

"What does that mean?" I asked confused as David burst in the door.

"You two are not supposed to be here left alone." David almost growled.

"Oh, relax we're hiding in here." I snapped sitting on the couch.

"We're still very much in control." Victor added then took a swig of water.

"What happened?" David laughed.

"We were…Anyway a camera snuck up on us." I explained.

"Huh? Oh! When?" David caught on.

"A minute ago…Why?" Victor answered.

"Well, the only camera crew operation for the twenty minutes is the one following Jamison." David smiled and that's when Tommy burst through the door with a robe tied shut.

"Vic! You guys were doing so…Dave?" Tommy was confused.

"For the last time! Behaving just hiding!" Victor sounded annoyed.

"Oh…Well you got this…Bye!" and Tommy disappeared back out the door.

"Oh…My…God!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Both men turned to me.

"MTV we have to get that tape!"

"We can't that's the deal they get air whatever they catch on film." Victor collapsed beside me.

"Oh…Joey's gonna see it…" I sounded hopeless.

"Play it off." David chimed in.

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"Publicity stunt…tell family that's what it is which means if more of this crap is out there which I'm sure there will be it won't be quiet as noticed." David spat out.

"That's actually a good idea…" Victor laughed.

"Yeah that might work." I smiled.

"How do we out ourselves enough so we're not hounded with questions." Victor thought out loud.

"I know exactly what will work…" David grinned.

"What?"

"Oh don't worry about it! I'll set it up…it will work better if you don't know its coming." David said quickly and flew out the door.

"Well, you better call Joey…" Victor smiled leaning back to lounge on the sofa.

"Okay…" I groaned and pulled out my tiny cell phone.

"Hey…what's up?" Joey answered almost instantly.

"Hey I don't have a whole lot of time to talk right now, but I wanted to give you a heads up." I was careful of my wording and my tone.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"We're gonna pull a stunt…you'll know it when you see it…but it's just to get attention."

"Wait, stunt…like Lance and space or like Jacob and Stacy."

"The second…" I gave.

"Who?"

"Vic and I."

"And it's just a stunt?"

"MTV is here…I gotta go." I avoided the question. When I finally told him I did not want there to be lies in the way.

"That seemed to go fairly easy?" Victor laughed.

"Well, Jake pulled a fake relationship once. Joey believes this story. I'm surprised Dave came up with it."

"Well let's get the show on the road." Victor smiled, kissed me on the forehead and we headed for the stage. As I stood waiting for my cue to go out when Mindy ran over from her side of the stage between David and Victor.

"Alex can we trade please?"

"Why?"

"Dave…" was all she said and I ran to take her place. So instead of dancing near Mike I danced right in Victor's line of sight and before we even reached the half way point Victor had stopped playing altogether twice and missed a move to center stage. The end to the first half of the show was marked my a song in which David plays rhythm guitar on a custom acoustic guitar which recently Mindy would have to take out to him, when he would make a joke about loving this part of his job and kisses her, before Mindy joined us I had the terrible chore of doing this but I passed it off on Mindy. Dave and Tommy were talking on the stage when the guitar tech walked up to me and thrust David's guitar into my arms.

"No…Mindy does this now." I smiled then realized it was time and Mindy was no where to be seen. "Damnit…She'll pay for this." I plastered a smile on my face and walked out to center stage.

"This is the best part of this job." David laughed gesturing in my direction. I glanced over to see Victor switching off his pick ups and slowly inching his way toward where David took me into his arms.

"I mean look at her…but I think I should pass her to her man…" David laughed and spun me playfully to land against Victor's chest. I met Victor's eyes and felt a huge smile spread across my face to match his I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the white and black hat from his head and he kissed me with as much passion as if we were alone in bed. I was giddy and a little dizzy when our lips parted and I looked into his eyes again, the crowd was losing its mind and David laughed and spoke into the mic.

"You think you can focus a little better now?"

"Ha!" Victor laughed stepping up to his mic. "I'm not sure anything could make me forget her but I'll try!" Victor took the hat from my hand and put it on my head. "What do you think guys…should I keep her?" He smiled and I put that bombshell, sexpot look on my face and pulled a sexy little pose and the men in the audience hoot and holler and whistle as I smiled kissed him on the neck then sashayed off the stage. For the second half of the show Mindy and I switched sides again, so the next time I would get within touching distance of Victor would be at the after party the radio station hosting the show put on. It was close to midnight as we all loaded up into the three limos sitting outside. In the first limo was Mike and the kids headed toward the hotel for the night but the second had David and the MTV camera crew and the last limo had Tommy, Mindy, Victor and I as well as the two shock jock radio hosts, John and Eric. The car ride would be at least an hour to the bar the party would be at. Within a few minutes I was in Victor's lap with my face pressed to his neck just breathing in his scent as his hand ran slowly up and down my thigh.

"So…Victor we thought you were marrying Lisa." John spoke up as Tommy got in and the engine fired up.

"That's been over for awhile now." Victor laughed.

"So you and Tommy both have girls on the bus with you." Eric smiled.

"It ended up that way didn't it?" Victor laughed.

"You smell so good." I whispered in his ear and ran a hand against his chest suggestively.

"Right back at you babe." He smiled and leaned back enough making it impossible for me to hide my face against his hair. So I leaned back and looked at the two strangers for the first time.

"Weren't you dating Jamison from No Man's Land and Jacob Totem?"

"Yes…I'm also a dancer." I answered.

"Alex…" Tommy smiled.

"No, let her speak." John said.

"I just don't understand why men are remembered for what they do but women are remembered for who they do." I continued on my soapbox.

"Well, get used to it cause now the world knows about you and it's gonna get crowded." Eric answered.

"Yeah, you outed yourselves on MTV. People will be talking about this for weeks." John laughed.

"We know…" Victor said sounding almost relieved.

"Why'd you do it?" Eric asked point blank.

"Do you know what it's like having a relationship and trying to hide it…Well for a rock star it's a million times worse. The press is everywhere and everyone knows your life story whether you want them to or not. So you know what it's a relief that we're out that means we can touch in public and not cause a rumor mill, besides the press has been saying that Alex and I had been sleeping together since the first video…now they don't have to make shit up they have facts to write about." Victor finished.

"What about the age difference? You know it will bother people." John asked politely.

"The age difference is not that large…When people think about it no one will make much trouble over it." I spoke up.

The rest of the long car ride was spent with benign questions that Victor and Tommy had been asked a million times. We got to the club and went into the club to find a packed house with heavy metal music filling the air. It was quite the party we drank and danced for hours surrounded by fans and press, I got out of the circle of security somehow and was trapped in the crush of bodies I could not see over the crowd I was panicking as my eyes darted around just trying to find an opening to escape.

"Victor!" I cried out trying to get his attention. Suddenly I felt him toss me over his shoulder and carry me through the crowd. I looked up at the people moving further away and I had a shock as I met Victor's eyes about 50 feet away and getting farther away but the snarl and rage in his eyes told me to stay calm he was coming the stranger carrying me moved fast for a back door. In fact we made it out that door it closed behind us. It was dark out here with nothing and no one around just the desert landscape of the mountain behind the building. I hit the dirt on my back to see a large angry looking man looking down at me and I was frozen, as I looked up at him I found myself thinking that he was completely unremarkable not a man that would ever be noticed someone who was forgotten before he ever left. I was starting to panic again but then I heard Victor's growl and the man standing over me turned to face away from me and the building toward the dark mountain side.

"Butt out man! I'm just trying to get with my lady!" The unremarkable man snapped.

"She's not yours!" Victor snarled.

"Butt out man!"

"No!" Victor growled then pounced on him. The stranger did not stand a chance Victor beat him unconscious then picked me up from the dirt and looked me over again and again saying, "Are you okay?" I was shaking in his arms but as I was pressed to his chest I breathed his scent deep into me and felt the calming effects it always had. "Alex baby talk to me!"

"I'm fine…Vic god I love you so much." I sobbed.

"I love you too…I'm so sorry…" Victor whispered.

"Take me home." I sobbed into his shoulder and he gathered me into his arms and carried me to the limo. The driver opened the door and asked.

"Where to?"

"Take us home, Van Nuys." Victor answered setting me inside the empty car then climbed in beside me.

"But Mr. Greene that's over five hours what about a flight."

"I'll pay you 10 grand. Just drive." Victor said wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest but before too long I was asleep against his chest. Where I woke up I knew it was late the full moon was falling on the zenith but it was at that moment that I realized we could control ourselves if we want to the sun was rising over the hills and that's when I felt like everything was perfect the panic of what I was gonna do was setting in today we would get back to the house just in time to pack up my things and put me on the plane to Orlando, but we had the morning left to ourselves and more importantly we had last night together, a night to sleep in his arms one last time to hold me over till the break was over was a dream come true, I knew if we had stayed in Phoenix till this morning it would have never happened. I snuggled back close into the curve of his arms and just enjoyed the heat of his body against me as he slept on.


	10. Chapter 11

California

The house was empty and stagnate from being shut up for months only about an hour a week did anyone come by a housekeeper would come by and dust and air the place out. "I hate that smell," Victor complained as he headed straight for the back door.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Recycled air…" Victor answered as we both made the rounds opening doors and windows.

"What time is my flight?" I asked just to be talking to him.

"Two hours…Tom should be here in about twenty minutes with your bags from Phoenix well and Mindy." Victor answered.

"What would you say if I asked to stay…?" I smiled and walked up to him sliding my arms around his waist.

"I would be ecstatic! But what about your brother?"

"Oh yeah…you're right." I pouted.

"Its only four weeks…maybe I can meet you once or twice…and I got you something'." Victor smiled walking over to the kitchen counter.

"Really what is it?" I said as he pulled a huge box from the floor and set it on the granite top.

"Laptop…and web cam." He smiled.

"Oh…and what would I use that for…" I smiled pressing myself against his back.

"Well I have one of those cams too…" He laughed.

"I figured…" He turned around to face me where he leaned against the counter.

"Should we make sure they work?" I grinned.

"And how do you think we could do that." He sneered suggestively.

"Hello…" Tommy screamed from the front door.

"Oh damnit!" Victor groaned.

"We're back here!" I called taking a step away from Victor who was obviously excited and pissed off that they arrived early. Seconds later both Tommy and Mindy came into the kitchen. "You ready to go home…" Mindy asked.

"No…but I better get moving Vic wanna help me pack?" I asked pulling Victor behind me.

"Okay." He answered taking my giant bag from Tommy and tossing it over his shoulder then followed me up the stairs.

"What's wrong with them?" Mindy asked confused.

"I think we interrupted…" Tom laughed picking up the web cam.

"Oh…oh…Alex!" Mindy took off at a dead run. "We don't have time for that!" She yelled climbing the stairs. Both my door and Victor's was wide open but the heavy breathing was coming from my room. Mindy burst into my bedroom where Victor had me pressed against the wall. "ALEX!" Mindy snapped annoyed.

"Go away!" I snapped back as Victor's hands ran down my back squeezing my ass lifting me onto his body.

"No! Flight in less than two hours!" Mindy crossed her arms standing firm.

"Out!" Victor gasped as my hands slipped between us opening his pants as quickly as I could.

"No! Separate! Victor put her down!" Tommy snarled walking up behind Mindy.

"God Damnit!" Victor groaned and let me down keeping his back to our guests.

"No! Vic…Please…" I pressed myself to the front of his body and running my hands down his chest.

"Alex! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Mindy asked as I raised myself on my tip toes running my tongue up his neck I still could not reach his lips without help.

"Help me…" Tommy said grabbing Victor's arms and pulling Victor towards the door and Mindy held me where I was.

"What the hell is going on?" Mindy was confused and I was struggling against her.

"I don't know but I'll take him downstairs." Tommy said struggling with victor down the stairs. As soon as Tommy got Victor downstairs we seemed to go back to normal. Upstairs Mindy turned to me as I stopped fighting her hold.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed almost angry.

"Oh my God!" I shuddered walking over and sitting on the bed. "I'm not sure…"

"Alex…I've never seen you act like that…" Mindy was concerned.

"I…Um…I never felt like that…I'm not sure I liked that." I was almost panicked.

"ALEX! Are you okay?" I heard Victor shout from downstairs.

"Yes!" I called to him and without thought I found myself on my feet and Mindy dove knocking me to the floor.

"No! Vic! Shut up!" Mindy screamed. But all she heard in response was the back door slamming.

"Min…I'm okay." I said from flat on my back.

"You sure?"

"Yes…Help me pack please or we'll never make it." I said as she let me up.

"Alright let's get to work." Mindy answered as she emptied my bag and gathered all the dirty laundry and stuffed it in the hamper, while I was pulling clothes out of the closet. Within twenty minutes I was in Victor's room going through his duffle bag from the road. I needed a few of his dirty shirts to take with me so I could sleep. Finally I was packed and Tommy loaded Mindy and my bags into his truck and all three of us were standing in the entryway we had fifteen minutes till we absolutely must leave the house.

"Can I get a minute?" I asked softly.

"Control…We don't know…Do you really think a solo goodbye is wise?" Mindy asked.

"If I'm not back in five minutes come get me." I pleaded looking down the hall toward the kitchen where I knew Victor was lurking.

"Okay…" Tommy smiled.

Silently I walked down the hall and entered the kitchen as Victor was zipping the case to my new gift closed then turned to face me.

"We're ready to go…" I smiled shifting from foot to foot as we stood about ten feet apart.

"Um…Oh God! Come here!" Victor exhaled and crossed the distance in a blink of an eye and gathered me into his arms and holding me close, tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much." He whispered into my hair.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I felt the tears slipping down my face. He took both my cheeks in his hands and kissed me softly. He was gentle and caressing my face and neck tenderly like I would shatter under his touch, but those five minutes that we had to ourselves flew by before I was ready and long before Victor wanted but our commercial flight home was not going to wait for us. We bid our goodbyes then Tommy drove Mindy and I to L.A.X.


	11. Chapter 12

Orlando

The flight was long and trying but I sat with one of his shirts in my hand and read a book since I could not sleep anymore this morning. That evening, afternoon really we landed at MSO in Orlando and within minutes we were in Joey's SUV headed home.

"So…what do you want to do first?" Joey asked as he drove.

"I just want to unpack and relax." I answered I felt sad and lost without him. For almost six months I had spent so much time with Victor that I was having a hard time being apart from him. I felt as though I had left my heart with him as if there was a sucking black hole where my heart was. This would be the longest four weeks of my life and the times I could speak with Victor were like diamonds to me, precious and gluttonous. I would speak to him at least once a day but sometimes more. Mindy and I spent most of our time together but even that was not good enough but late at night every day or so my laptop would chime and I would open it to see Victor smiling at me.

"Hey babe…" He spoke, his voice harsh and dry.

"Hi." I said barely above a whisper.

"How was dinner?" Victor asked happily.

"Fine…" I hesitated but I wanted to beg him to come to me in secret I wanted the sweet taste of him in my mouth. "Vic, I miss you…"

"I miss you too…"

"I fear…God…" I stammered and he laughed.

"You need a little time babe." He smiled.

"No…don't go!" I had a rush of panic and knew he would see it.

"I miss the way you taste." He let that sneer spread across his face.

"I was just thinking that." I was amazed.

"Well, it's true I do…and the silk of your skin." He was serious.

"Come to me please…" I felt the tears filling my eyes.

"Alex it's only another week, then I will do anything you wish," He smiled but I could see he felt the same way, desperate, lonely, craving that touch.

"But the moon phase." I stammered.

"I know we made it through one, we'll make it through another."

"I need you."

"I know exactly how you feel, do this for me…take a hot bath then go to bed together." He sniffled but tried to hide it.

"Okay…I'll see you in my dreams." I said as I felt the hot little tear fall down my face.

"I love you…goodnight." He answered pressed his hand to his face then the screen went black. I did as I was told and day by day his scent was fading. I slept less and less. Over these four weeks Mindy and I worked tirelessly to puzzle out everything we could about my relationship such as, was it possible for a Siren and a werewolf to be soul mates, could we get pregnant, and why am I so effected by the moon now but never was before. We theorized and hypothesized twenty-four hours a day. Of course there is one other person of interest who stayed surprisingly on the sideline as much as he could, Jacob. He was distant and quiet which suited me fine, the last thing I wanted was to answer questions. Time passed slowly but finally the night before Mindy and I would return to Los Angeles Joey would secretly change everything.


	12. Chapter 13

California

It had been four weeks since Victor and I had been together and that morning when I stepped off the plane in L.A. after the break I had never felt this way about anyone and the instant I saw Victor's face standing on the tar mat I wanted to run to him and throw myself into his arms and tear our clothes from our bodies. Mindy followed behind me and when I froze for a second she whispered to me.

"Alex are you okay?"

"I…dunno if I can do this." I smiled.

"What? The Vic thing?"

"I want him…So bad right now."

"It will have to wait…Joey's with us…as well as everyone else."

"Just go along with me." And we headed down the stairs and luckily Joey stepped out before Victor or Tommy got to us.

"Alex…What's going on?" Victor asked watching Joey coming down the stairs.

"Joey is taping a show, so he rented a house and invited everyone to come stay for a few weeks." I whispered.

"Hi…" Joey smiled walking up, "surprise…"

"Hello…It's good to see you." Victor lied so well.

"Don't worry we're not staying with you…"

"Alex told me…um…if you guys need anything let me know." Victor smiled and shook Joey's hand.

"Hey Joe…Do you have this under control?"

"Yeah…why…"

"Victor can we head home Mindy can stay with them…I don't feel great." I lied just as well.

"Okay…" Victor said taking my carry on bag from me.

"So…we'll see you after we get settled." Mindy smiled and we went our separate ways we got out to the car and Victor drove his yellow viper. He tossed my bag in the trunk and climbed in the driver's seat. He stayed silent and drove for about a quarter of the way when I spoke.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too."

"What's wrong?"

"Thank God Joey got off the plane before I reached you, or Jacob would have gotten all the proof he needed."

"If we hurry we could release some of this energy." I smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mindy is gonna stall for an hour or so."

"You're so smart." He smiled and suddenly we were driving much faster. We pulled into the driveway only about five minutes later and got out of the car and headed up the stone steps to the side door that leads into the kitchen. Victor closed and locked the door behind him as soon as the lock clicked over we were all over each other a tangle of arms and legs, he lifted me up onto his body so I had to wrap my legs around his waist to hold on. We were headed for the stairs but only made it to the dining room table and we started tearing at each other's clothes I was completely nude by the time I got his shirt off and belt undone. His lips were hoarse at my throat grazing me with hard teeth as his hands roamed over my body. That was when we were interrupted by an older man easily in his sixties clearing his throat behind Victor.

Victor turned slowly to face the man and trying to shield me at the same time.

"Victor…what did I say?" The man spoke eloquently.

"Dad…what are you doing here?"

"Don't change the subject."

"You told me not to sleep with humans." Victor spoke clearly.

"Are you challenging me?"

"No."

"So you're just not minding me…"

"But Dad you don't…" Victor tried to defend himself.

"No buts…Do you think I made that order up to spoil your fun… This is serious. What if she becomes pregnant the cubs would kill her. Werewolves and humans can't mix."

"She's not human!" Victor blurted out.

"What?"

"She's half witch."

"What kind?"

"Um…she hasn't got any power yet."

"Damnit! She is human with witch blood…It takes power to be a witch…"

"But dad…"

"Lisa has issued a challenge on your human…"

"Fucking bitch!" Victor cursed.

"Do you understand? Do you get it now?"

"Why did you choose Lisa? Do you hate me in some way I don't know about?"

"No…because she is strong…Now we have two choices I can take her by force or you can bring her tomorrow night for the hunt."

"But Lisa will kill her!"

"Not my problem. What's it gonna be?"

"I'll be there." I spoke up stepping from behind Victor.

"Alex…you don't understand." Victor started.

"Fight to the death right?" I said voice strong.

"Yeah…"

"I get it." I was going to have to tell him everything but it could wait till his Dad was not in the room.

"But Alex…"

"I understand." I cut Victor off and watched his face as he figured out I was hiding something.

"Well then, goodnight…what a waste." The old man shook his head on his way out the door.

"What the hell?" Victor shouted as the door shut.

"Vic…it will be okay…come out to the pool with me." I took his hand and started to lead him out the back.

"Alex do not try to distract me…" Victor sounded angry as he followed me.

"Vic…I lied to you before when I said I did not have any magic…"

"What do…?" Victor started to interrupt and I cut him off with a movement of my hand.

"Please just listen…" I said as he sat in a desk chair in front of me. "Okay Vic, my mother was a full blown witch till I killed her two years ago…but more importantly is my grandmother she was a Siren. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"No way…"

"Yes, I'm a Siren. As you would know your kind has hunted us almost to extinction. My grandmother was the last known and I'm only hoping you love me enough to help me. Victor listen to me carefully I have a lot to tell you and you're not going to like most of it but I need a clean slate."

"Okay…here." He handed me a towel from the chair. "I'm having trouble focusing." I wrapped myself in the towel and sat back down.

"Thank you…" I took a deep breath and started from the beginning. I told him about moving in with Joey getting my witch magic, falling in love with Jacob, Sarah and Chris' episodes, being taken by, the vampires, the warlock then me coming into my Siren hood with Jacob's help. I told him about my promise to Jacob then the darkest days of my life to date. When I lost control and went off the deep end and killed my mother and tried to kill Jacob and myself. At the end I sat with my hands folded in my lap looking at my feet, I felt ashamed at my past I foolishly clung to the idea that he would never have to hear it all.

"Wow…" Victor finally broke the silence, "So can I see you…you know shift forms?"

"Not right now…I'd say we have less than ten minutes till everyone gets here." I answered and stood.

"Oh damn! I forgot…" Victor laughed and took my hand. "Come on lets go get covered then we can talk about all this."

"So…we're okay…you're not gonna…"

"What kill you?" He laughed. "No…but we'll have to keep this secret because I know few other's who would agree, Tommy would be cool, my mom…maybe."

We went upstairs and I just put on my swimsuit and a sheer wrap around my waist. I was so nervous; I was not sure how well this was all going to go over still. I stood in front of the mirror for what felt like forever before I finally wrestled up the nerve to walk out of my room and into his. The door to his bedroom was open, but I stood frozen in the doorway as if there was an invisible barrier stopping me from moving further into the room.

"Alex…what are you doing?" He smiled coming out of his closet wearing his red and black board shorts.

"On the same brainwave." I smiled suddenly feeling better with him only across the room.

"So you gonna come in our bedroom?" Victor laughed sitting on the bed.

"Our bedroom?" I smiled stepping over the threshold of the door.

"Well, yeah…you'll have to keep your room for everyone else to see, but really…I can't wait to wake up with you in my arms in our bed." He wrapped his arm around my waist as I sat beside him.

"I'm still having trouble getting this all through my mind." I leaned my forehead on his shoulder.

"So…we still have some things to talk about."

"I know…I would understand if you went back to Lisa to get away from all this." I could not meet his eyes.

"What?" Victor was shocked. "Alex look at me," he lifted my face till I met his eyes. "I will never let you go…I told you once I was addicted to you…I meant it and the longer I'm with you the more impossible it is to live without you."

"Victor…I killed my mother in grieving angry passion, I'm promised to a vampire and my family will freak out."

"You're eighteen years old what can they say about it?"

"I don't think that will really matter…" I looked away from his eyes. "My brother and Dad are the least of our problems. We have that fight with Lisa to worry about and Jacob will not take this lying down."

"So lets think about this…the Lisa issue can be solved and the Jacob issue at the same time, as for your family…they'll get over it." Victor got to his feet and stared down at me.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused I obviously did not follow him around that bend.

"Marry me!" Victor blurted out.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Marry me…" Victor said.

"Don't you think that is a bit extreme? I mean getting married just so we can get rid of our ex's is…"

"No…Alex I planned on asking you tonight in bed." Victor said pulling a huge diamond ring from his pocket, "it fixes everything…my dad will not force me to marry Lisa and Jacob will not force you to oath yourself to him…I love you…marry me…"

"I stood in front of him not sure what to say. I was in shock from the suddenness of it all. I looked around anywhere but at him. I thought over everything quickly, there were no more secrets between us we had told each other everything. I slowly looked up into his eyes and saw his face start to fold in on itself and expecting me to say no, I spoke in a whisper…

"Yes…"

"Really?" Victor was instantly ecstatic.

"Yes!" I smiled now sure I wanted this.

"God…I love you." He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I spoke softly as he kissed me.

"So do we tell them now or what will the plan be?" Victor asked scoping me up into his arms.

"Well, I've been thinking of a way to tell everyone we're together for awhile. Tonight at dinner, I'll tell my family that mine and Mindy's boyfriends are coming to dinner. If they ask you guys don't know anything about it."

"So when we show up it will let the cat out of the bag." He smiled.

"And if we're in public Jacob can't attack you." I was serious.

"You're so cute!" He laughed joyously. He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and held me against the front of his body. His skin was hot and I loved the ridged strength of his body against me. His lips were so soft when they slanted over mine compared to the rest of him.

"Victor!" I gasped when his lips left mine. He lifted me in his arms and laid me out on the bed. "Victor…wait."

"What's wrong?" He asked holding himself above me.

"We can't right now…" I was breathing heavy already.

"I just heard the truck pull up." Victor answered the question he asked then got off me. "You better go play hostess. I need a cold shower first."

I got to my feet and helped myself to the mirror. I straightened my swimsuit out and ran my fingers through my hair then headed downstairs. Just as Tommy walked in the front door.

"Just let yourself in!" I snarled.

"Bitch!" He smiled behind him as Mindy followed by Joey, Amber, Chris, Sarah then Jacob.

"We have extra suits for everyone but Victor thought it was too warm not to spend the afternoon by the pool."

"Okay…" Joey started.

"Comon I'll show you guys to the trucks." Tommy said walking away with the guys following close behind.

"Come on the girls' suits are in my room." I smiled and led Sarah and Amber up to my room and Mindy was not far behind. We got to the top of the stairs and I realized I forgot to close his bedroom door behind me. We all walked right passed but as she passed Mindy pulled the offending door closed without so much as a comment. Once we were in my bedroom with the door shut I walked over to the closet and pulled the tub with all my swimsuits in it, and dumped the close to 40 suits on the bed.

"He really is spoiling you isn't he?" Amber asked.

"What?" I was so caught off guard.

"This is beautiful suit the clothes the shoes, your car…Doesn't he have kids to spoil?" Amber asked as they dug through the multitude of bright colored pieces.

"Isn't there a suit for a normal woman in here?" Sarah asked.

"There is only one, one piece and it will be too big for you." I answered handing the black suit to Amber. Mindy quickly found her favorite, a sparkly purple string bikini similar to the one I wore, Sarah finally picked out a bright orange with yellow and cram Hawaii flowers on it that was boy shorts bottoms and a halter top. Amber and Sarah were too shy to change in front of us so I showed them to alternate changing options then returned to talk to Mindy away from listening ears.

"What the hell is going on?" Mindy whispered harshly.

"Oh that's a long story…" I said spinning my new ring so she could see the huge diamond solitaire.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped like she did not trust her voice. "Is that what I think it is?" she whispered.

"Yes…we have to tell everyone!" I was panicked.

"Now?" Mindy obviously could not control her voice.

"Shh! No tonight at dinner we will show up with our boyfriends." I whispered.

"Oh…I'll tell Tommy." She smiled as I explained.

"So don't say anything till then." Mindy laughed.

There was a loud knock at the door, we froze and listened then were relieved to hear Tommy call through the door.

"Yo! Are you girls ready yet?"

"Get in here!" Mindy called.

"What?" Tommy asked walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Look!" Mindy was out of control, part of me thought it might be because she wanted a ring on her finger.

"So…you said yes." Tommy let that guilty shit eating grin spread across his face.

"What?" I was suddenly suspicious.

"I knew he was asking you." Tommy answered.

"Since when?" Mindy asked.

"I dunno a week or so." Tommy did not realize the hole he was digging. "What's the big?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mindy fired.

"Cause you'd tell her!" Tommy answered amazingly still calm. Mindy opened her mouth most likely to say 'no I wouldn't but then thought better, he would smell the lie'. "That's what I thought." He smiled.

"Anyway we have to tell everyone…" I spoke up feeling almost forgotten.

"I heard you…it's a good plan, but why so cautious?" Tommy asked taking Mindy in his arms.

"Jacob might be tempted to react violently; a public place would minimize that probability." I answered.

"So, I and Vic don't part after the reveal, strength in numbers." Tommy looked concerned.

"Finally someone sees the threat in all this."

"Let's do this later! Come on we stay up here much longer it'll be suspicious." Tommy led us out into the hall.

"Is everyone out there already?" I asked.

"Almost everyone." Victor said standing in the doorway to his bedroom. I caught myself staring at him. He stood there leaning against the doorway all muscle and sinew built like a lion or a pit bull, built for power and destruction, his skin was like canvas, he wore black board shorts low on his hips.

"Two minutes!" Mindy smiled at me and pulled Tommy along toward the stairs.

"Thanks." I whispered after her.

"So everything is worked out for tonight." Victor said reaching out to grab my hips.

"Looks like," I was amazed at the effect he had on me. He pulled me against his chest when I realized if we got through that door enough to close it we would definitely be exposed. Jacob may not have heard our conversations but he would hear my screams, we might as well invite him to join us. "Vic…" I put my hands flat to his chest to try and put some space between us, but that battle was half hearted.

"I know…There is a time, this is not it…" He answered dropping his arms to his sides. I turned and headed down the stairs. "Alex! No booze for me or Tommy till they leave!" He spoke as an after thought.

"Okay."

My family hung around for close to three hours before they all started to leave the last ones there were Sarah and Chris who sat in a single lounge chair together beside Mindy in a similar chair. I sat on the edge of the pool, Tommy stood close to the center in the water and Victor sat in the seat five feet from me.

"Okay! Now that all the sensitive people are gone, what the hell is going on?" Sarah asked and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"What?" I was caught off guard.

"All four of you look like your waiting for the helicopter with the camera to come over the trees. Jacob and Joey have been fighting all week. Something is going on!" Sarah crossed her arms.

"Keep in Mindy we know about the werewolf stuff." Chris spoke up.

"What?" I asked again.

"We won't tell them just let us know." Chris spoke again.

"Why do you care?" Tommy asked.

"Well I've been studying shifter societies for years…I'd like to clear the air to ask some questions. If you don't mind." Chris answered.

"And the fakeness is driving me crazy." Sarah spoke carefully.

"Who said we were wolves?" Victor asked.

"Jacob…sorry he spilled while you were all upstairs earlier, argued with Joe about it." Chris answered everyone's eyes were on me again.

"Okay…Tommy I need a beer." Victor gave in.

"I'll get it." Mindy jumped to her feet and ran for the house.

"So!" Sarah probed.

"I'm getting married." I blurted out.

"Tommy…I knew it!" Sarah smiled, but when the three of us all gave her a look that clearly said she was wrong she just about fell out of her chair.

"No…not Tommy…Victor." I corrected her.

"Really?" Sarah was tongue tied.

"Really…" I smiled and Victor came over and wrapped his arms around my waist for effect.

"When are you telling everyone?" Chris asked.

"Tonight." I answered becoming very distracted by Victor's closeness.

"Are you pregnant?" Sarah asked.

"God, I hope not." I answered not taking my eyes from Victor's.

"Oh damnit!" Mindy said walking back on the patio."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We lost them!" Mindy gestured in our direction.

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"Shut it!" I called over my shoulder at Mindy I was now turned completely around in his arms staring in his eyes.

"They are getting distracted once the moon starts to rise they are more susceptible you'll notice Tommy is gone." Mindy pointed out to her fellow humans.

"Oh…Moon fever…I heard it was strong but I've never thought it could effect the behavior of the human half."

"Well it doesn't make them monsters its more like um…" Mindy was struggling to answer the question.

"It's harder to control emotions." Victor spoke like he was listening intently as he ran his eyes over me softly petting my arms, shoulders neck back anything bare.

"That's what makes it dangerous control of emotion is how they are civilized you lose that control and then you're dealing with the beast not the person." Mindy explained.

"Are we in danger now?" Sarah asked.

"No…they are being good and Tommy will come back when he feels better, normally we try keep them inside on moon nights makes it easier to control." Mindy answered.

"Hell, why does it affect Alex?" Chris asked.

"Siren's are ruled by the moon as well, she's just much less dangerous." Mindy answered.

"Are they soul mates?" Chris asked.

"Vic thinks so." Mindy answered.

"Is there a way to be sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I believe the plan is to test that tomorrow night." Mindy was uncertain.

"How?" Sarah looked confused still.

"I will make her shift forms and if the resulting form is compliant she's my soul mate." Victor answered that all stared at him like he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Why don't you wait till after to tell everyone, what if you're not soul mates?" Sarah asked.

"We are!" Victor did sound sure when he said it.

"But what if?" Chris questioned and for the first time since the fever started to burn Victor's eyes rolled up to stare at Chris and a growl rumbled up his throat from deep inside his chest.

"Oh shit!" Mindy cursed under her breath. "Tommy!" She called out seconds later Tommy appeared by her side.

"She is my soul mate." Victor's voice was too deep it was almost inhuman.

"Okay!" Chris said but was still mesmerized by Victor's green wolf eyes in his human face.

"Victor, take Alex upstairs." Tommy said calmly but obviously being careful.

"Yes, take me upstairs…" I whispered into his hair then ran my tongue along the rim of his ear.

"Alex!" Mindy snapped at my actions. Victor then let another low growl escape his human lips only this time at Mindy.

"Alex take him upstairs!" Tommy was more forceful at me. Without words I took Victor's hands led him toward the edge of the pool, then in the house and up the stairs.

"He's not in control at all." Mindy was worried.

"Alex is making his control shaky," Tommy sat down on the chair.

"That was one of the scariest things I've ever seen." Chris finally spoke.

"That's what happens when an Alpha wolf is having trouble controlling the beast." Tommy smiled.

"He's Alpha…Jacob said he was forceful." Sarah said.

"Well that's what Alpha means, right now he's like a Prince his father is still Alpha or king if you wish for another 2 moons." Mindy laughed.

"Why do you seem fine if it's the moon fever that made them so wired?" Chris asked.

"Two reasons, I went and shifted for awhile. It helps bum off the fever. Two, I do not have a mate near so the hormones are at normal levels. But what happened was a good example of why not to mess around with us during the moon phase," Tommy laughed.

"Has he ever hurt anyone?" Chris asked.

"He almost tore off David's arms once and he put a human in Phoenix in the hospital for tossing Alex over his shoulder and walking away." Mindy answered looking at her watch. "Its 5:30, we need to get going if you guys are gonna have time to get ready for dinner." She smiled getting to her feet.

"I just have one more question for now…" Chris said standing up he looked concerned.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Is Alex safe with him?"

"He would only hurt her as much as she likes. Is she in danger with him? No." Tommy grinned. "Let's give them some time alone." Tommy led the way through the house and out the front door to his truck.

Meanwhile up in Victor's bedroom we were completely out of control Victor had torn my clothes from me with a wild abandon clear in his face, he dropped me on the bed hard and stood to untie his board shorts. Like every time I see him naked before me I become almost hypnotized, his body was perfect and just the sight of him like this caused a burning within me like if I could only touch him I could die happy. It felt so good when he pinned me to the bed having his super heated flesh pressed to me, his mouth worked hard at my throat, we touched and tasted as much of each other before he grabbed me by the hips and positioned me how he wanted me. His eyes were glowing bright as they stared into mine he was ruthless pushing himself into me in a rhythm so hard and fast I knew I would be sore but what scared me was suddenly I knew the more I watched those glowing green depts of his eyes the stronger the magic I could feel building inside me would be. I cried out for him and he shuddered my eyes were glowing gold flooded with magic and that magic was escaping with my screams, my words, my sounds closing my body around him and the louder he made me scream the stronger it would grow. He was fighting to keep the rhythm going when I screamed for him and he pushed hard one last time so much deeper then before as he cried out and laying limp with his head resting on my chest. We both laid there trying to catch our breath, gasping when he finally spoke. "My…God…what?"

"What?" I giggled.

"Hang…on…" He gasped then forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Victor said rolling onto his back.

"Magic, Siren magic," I laughed.

"And why are you our enemy? I think I would have gladly been your sex slave rather than kill you." Victor chuckled.

"Well, I don't understand either. I'm sorry for using magic on you." I apologized.

"You can use that on me anytime. Although we need to go back to the rules what we did tonight while it was the best I ever had it was stupid." Victor said sitting up I rolled onto my side wincing as I moved.

"Can we get pregnant?" I asked thinking of it for the first time.

"Honestly…I don't know."

"We need to find out somehow."

"We'll figure it out."

"What time is it?"

"Not a clue." He smiled. "I'm sorry if I was a little rough with you, your little trick pushed me over the edge."

"It's okay…" I snuggled into his arms it felt so good when he held me like this.

"I missed this…"

"What?"

"Holding you…the way we fit together perfect the way you smell. The way you taste the look on your face when I'm inside you…" He slipped his finger inside me smooth and slow.

"Vic," I shuddered when I caught a glimpse of the alarm clock. "Oh shit its 5:30…We need to be at the restaurant at 8 o' clock, we're gonna be late.

"Alright let's get in the shower." He laughed and climbed out of bed I moved only a little bit and the pain shot through me again.

"Ow!" I winced.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I`m fine the only other man I let my magic loose with was about a third your size. I'll be fine; a soak in hot water would help." I smiled.

"Your wish is my command." He laughed and gathered me up in his arms and carried me into the bathroom where he set me on the marble counter. He walked over and turned on the huge tub. The water was steaming hot and filling rapidly.

"Come here." He smiled and kissed me softly then lifted me back into his arms and walked back to the tub and loweredthe both of us into the hot water.

"Mmm." I whispered as I snuggled against him.

"I second that, hell I'm a little sore." He laughed laying his head back. I felt like I was enveloped to my shoulders in his skin, the water was about the same temperature."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that please." He spoke softly.

"Okay…what time is Tommy and Mindy gonna be here?" I asked.

"6:30 I think."

"Okay," we soaked and kissed andtouched in the tub till Victor heard Tommy's motorcycle roaring down the street. When I walked out of my closet Victor was dressed and looked perfect, dark washed jeans with clean black boots and a blood red button down shirt and his chains I was still in my bra and panties.

"Damn baby!" I was stunned.

"What?" He was confused.

"Is it possible for you to look good"

"I don't?"

"No you look perfect." I smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Mmm…" He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"We're gonna be late." I laughed as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Suddenly…I…don't care…" He spoke between kisses.

"Oh okay…" I laughed pulling myself out of his arms and my top on the bed.

"No, I think I'm gonna hide all your clothes…" He joked sitting beside the top.

"You think so? Why?" I said putting on my leather pants. I buckled my belt and I felt him unhook my bra.

"I think you should be naked." He answered with a serious tone.

"I think you'll pass out if you keep depriving your brain of oxygen." I laughed stepping out of his reach.

"I don't need my brain." He laughed standing up and following me.

I kept moving I circled around snatching the top from the bed. He got a hold of me right as I got the spaghetti strap red top over my chest but not pulled down over my stomach.

"No? Well since you said that I leaned my head forward and let my lips hop skip down his neck and pulled the top few buttons on his shirt loose and continued down to his shoulder when he ripped the shirt the rest of the way open I was moving slowly but before I realized it we had got so distracted I was on my knees unbuckling his belt. Then I thought 'what woke me up?' But I heard it again only louder.

"Hurry up…" Tommy shouted. I looked up into Victor's eyes they were glowing again and the look on his face was almost primal, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and I thought of how his tongue usually tastes of whiskey. My hands were working of their own accord. The next time I swam to surface his pants were open and his hard throbbing penis standing cumbersome before my lips I found myself licking the length of him before I could stop myself.

I paused and looked up at him again, "we'll be late." I whispered but he heard me.

"Don't stop now…" He groaned but apparently some blood leaked to his brain cause he gasped "your eyes." I knew that meant my eyes were glowing that liquid gold color but I was taken aback my eyes only glowed when the magic was overpowering me, I felt fine, his voice was panicked when he spoke again.

"Alex, baby…please don't stop." I did not answer I just closed my mouth around the tip of him and pulled him deep into my mouth slowly while my hands tugged at his jeans trying to pull them down. It was not long before he had both hands knotted into my hair as I sucked, licked and even softly bit him but he growled and pulled himself from my lips and sunk to his knees on the floor. "I need to be inside you!" He growled and before I even registered the thought he had me on all fours stripped naked in front of him. He had both hands on my hips holding me in such a way I could not move then he pushed himself inside me fast and ruthless he pounded himself into me, I realized too late he was too large for this angle this vigorously as I screamed an orgasm like I had never felt and it happened again and again I lost count somewhere around 7 but soon he would climax with me.

"Vic!" I screamed as I could feel his fingers digging a little too hard into my hips but all he did was growl and fuck me harder. He felt huge inside me so much larger than before and as I thought this I looked up into the mirror on the wall about 10ft in front of me to see me on all fours my hair shining like it was burning my eyes solid glowing gold and my skin like polished marble but more importantly was the creature behind me it did not scare me it seemed like it was meant to be this way. I recognize the glowing jade color of his eyes and his black hair around his face but his skin was the same shade, black as night and he was huge his normal 6 foot 1 frame must have swelled to at least 7 foot but he looked just as perfect to me his strong body thrusting into me. I was not sure why but this was not what a normal werewolf looked like I just knew it. But before another thought could from my body bucked into what would be my last orgasm of the night and I felt his release warm deep inside me he collapsed onto the floor breathing in great gasps beside me. I quickly followed suite.

We were quiet for several minutes before either of us spoke.

"Are you okay?" Victor spoke carefully as I turned to face him.

"I'm great…that was a…" I stammered.

"I'm sorry…" He interrupted.

"Why?"

"I never should have let it get that out of hand." He was being careful.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Hell, I'm surprised you didn't try to run when you looked up into the mirror to see this…"

"Why would I do that? Can I ask about it though?"

"Sure."

"Do all werewolves look like this?"

"What? No…I'm the only one in our pack who has two shapes."

"Can I see your other shape?"

"Maybe after dinner I'll show you mine and you can show me yours." He smiled climbing to his feet, his movement caused my eyes to run down his body and I felt the blush burn my face before I spoke, "dear God! Victor! You could have killed me with that!"

"You're so cute!" He laughed out that laugh that only men can do and it's always about a woman. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Better than before…I think I'm pleasantly numb." I smiled as he offered me a hand up.

"Well I guess that's lucky you better get dressed and downstairs before it wears off." He said walking towards the closet that joined our rooms together.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Getting clothes shifting with clothes on tends to ruin whatever you're wearing except metal." He pointed to the floor. "Grab my wallet will you and meet me in here when you're ready." He continued out the room. On the floor was his shirt jeans and boots in shreds along with his wallet chain and wallet still attached later I would find out that all his jewelry stayed on so long as he had the body parts because they were silver and his tattoos were done with liquid silver nitrate in the ink that's why they always came back. I got dressed as fast as I could and gathered my riding jacket, gloves and helmet along with my purse and went into our bedroom. He looked like Victor again as he sat on the bed. He was dressed about the same only with a black shirt this time, tying his boots.

"Baby, you better call Joey and tell him you're running late." I looked at the clock and about fainted we were supposed to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes it would take at least 20 to get there.

"Okay." I just texted Joey the news and put my phone away. Finally we made it downstairs but unluckily we walked into the living room to find Mindy furiously pulling her clothes on and Tommy on his back on the floor beside the broken coffee table with the throw off the couch covering him.

"Damnit Alex! You promised! You said you'd keep your magic under control." Mindy raged.

"I'm sorry…" I laughed Tommy looked exhausted." Well that explains why I feel great it got a full meal."

"What?" Victor was confused.

"Sorry…I can spread the magic to someone else…I made Mindy a Siren for awhile on accident." I smiled up at him.

"Oh…" He laughed and then called to Tommy, "you need a drink man?" All Tommy did was lay there and nod his head. I followed Victor into the kitchen where he pulled a bottle of Jack from the cupboard. Victor took a long swig from the bottle before taking it back to Tommy.

It was easily another 5 minutes till we all made it into the garage. I was starting to feel the tightening of my lower torso muscles I stopped just short of where Victor was pulling our riding gear out of the locker.

"Alex?" Mindy was confused.

"I'm okay…do you have some girlie meds?" I whispered the last part out of habit.

"Yeah…hang on." Mindy walked over to Tommy's chopper and pulled up the seat to reveal the compartment holding her purse.

"You okay baby?" Victor asked.

"I'll be fine, numbness just wearing off." I smiled and watched that little evil grin spread across his face. I handed my helmet to Mindy pulled on my gloves and jacket then swallowed the pills in her hand.

"Are we going or what?" Tommy groaned and I doubled over in pain but tried to hide it when Mindy said

"Comon sweetie." She helped me back into the couch leaving both men in the garage.

"Vic…man where the hell are they…we're gonna be really late." Tommy groaned.

"Yo! Tom…what do you know about Sirens?" Victor asked quietly.

"Not much…what do you want to know?"

"I've some questions…like why do we kill them…what can they do? How do we know someone is one…can we get a Siren pregnant?" Victor counted the queries off on his fingers.

"Ask your dad he would know the answers." Tommy answered. "Dear god how long does it take to fix a little make-up!"

"I have a feeling there is more to this disappearance than that…I bet they're trying to find muscle relaxers." Victor laughed.

"Why?" Tommy asked confused.

"Alex is a little sore." Victor could not help the devil's smile that spread across his face.

"Dude, you need to lay off her…she's human…just cause you can go over and over doesn't mean she can take that kind of beating. Wait! What's with the look on…you didn't?" Tommy was shocked.

"Yes, I didn't mean to do it…it was not planned." Victor laughed.

"You shifted to the ½ form during sex…you're lucky she didn't try to run." Tommy was dumbfounded.

"I was surprised…she seemed just fine with it in fact she kinda liked it." Victor said pulling on his gloves.

"Vic! You could have hurt her. You need to regain some control…wait why all the questions about Sirens out of nowhere?"

"It is important that the last question is answered soon…I can't seem to keep my hands off her I think its cool, but I would love to know for sure." Victor was starting to ramble on as Tommy was trying to remember which question was the last one.

"HOLY HELL!" Tommy shouted as he finally clued in. "ALEX is a Siren!"

"Yes." Victor nodded.

"What the hell…how is it even possible…I thought your dad killed the last one."

"Apparently not…we need to know everything there is to know about them without telling anyone what it's for." Victor said zipping his jacket closed.

"Oh! I know!" Tommy seemed excited as he pulled out his phone.

"Who you callin?" Victor asked but the question was answered almost instantly.

"Hey John…what's up?" Tommy spoke clearly.

"Speaker phone…" Victor requested.

"Hey John hang on Victor wants a word." Tommy smiled.

"Hi John!"

"Hello, sir what do I owe this honor?"

"I wanted to know if you finished that computer program to make the alpha codexes easier to navigate."

"Yes…what about it?"

"I need to know everything that there is to know about Sirens." Victor answered.

"Sure my Prince, right away I'll send it to your phone." John answered.

Meanwhile back in the house I sat at the bar as Mindy ran up to her bedroom. She came back with a needle and stuck it in my shoulder. The relief was almost instantaneous. "What the hell is in that?"

"Let's call it mystery juice…" Mindy answered.

"Oh…better not said."

"What the hell happened?" Mindy asked confused.

"Oh um…Victor, oh what the hell! Victor has a shape shift form that it fucking huge I mean…" I held my hands out and Mindy stared at my hands and her jaw hit the ground.

"You're screwing with me…no way!"

"No…I'm not…my good Mindy! I'm a little scared…He finished inside me." I sounded worried.

"Okay, we both know it's not the first time that's happened." Mindy laughed.

"Yes! But I'm only fertile at the full moon and same with him. But we're out of control. We can't seem to be able to keep our hands off each other."

"Oh…I see you think it's even possible to make a baby with Victor?" Mindy was so serious.

"Is there anything that you can think of to get some answers."

"It's too bad you didn't get more time with your grandma," Mindy answered.

"She was the last one of my kind and she's dead before I was old enough to talk to her about much."

"How'd you get the info you have?" Mindy asked.

"Jacob's sire…and now he's dead too." I answered.

"Well let's get through tonight and starting tomorrow we will get on that." Mindy answered.

"Okay…let's get going…" I answered feeling much better.

"Good idea!" Mindy smiled and we both headed out and climbed on the back of the bikes and headed out right after we were getting close I sent Sarah a text heads up.

"Amber…I'm gonna go powder my nose wanna come?" Sarah said closing her cell phone number under the table and sliding it back into her purse.

"Sure…" Amber smiled and gathered her bag and both women excused themselves from the full table and headed into the open room on the other side of the doors separating the VIPs from the normal people as soon as the door swung closed Amber turned to Sarah.

"What's up?"

"Come on…" Sarah led Amber out to the front of the building and out to stand on the sidewalk hearing the roar of two huge choppers rumbling up the street. Each bike had two people wearing jackets and helmets as they pulled up right in front of the two women and turned off the engines. The first bike was bright blue and the driver was very tall and thin man wearing a black leather jacket and a blue helmet with a full face mask with a dark visor. The passenger was a thin woman wearing a blue riding jacket and helmet as well as they both wore gloves as well. The second bike was shinny black and the driver of his bike was very different from the first, just as tall but well built wearing dark blue jeans and the riding gear black leather jacket and gloves and helmet dark closed face mask like all the others but the fourth rider was the one that was different and familiar. She seemed so familiar in her black leather pants and boots with her pink and white riding gear and Amber was still shocked when I pulled my helmet off my head and shook my hair out after climbed off the back of the bike.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Alex…your brother will have a hard time hearing you rode in on a chopper you know how he feels." Amber smiled as I handed Victor my helmet turned upside down. He buckled the chin strap and hung it off the handle bar. I continued to take my jacket and gloves off draping them skillful over the seat behind where Victor sat still on the bike. He took off his gloves slowly then tucked them into the jacket pocket then zipped it closed. I turned and unclipped the chinstrap of his helmet and pulled it off his head slowly once his lips were bared I kissed him passionately as I pulled the helmet the rest of the way off and held it in one hand by the edge. Amber stood staring in complete shock…Then turned to look at Sarah.

"I thought you should know first." Sarah said turning to go inside.

"Don't be mad…" I smiled as Victor and I stood before Amber hand in hand.

"Of course not! Um…so…how long?" amber said.

"Till?" Victor asked confused.

"We've been together since Dallas and we have not decided when the wedding will be yet." I smiled giving Victor a look that clearly said it's a girl thing.

"Well congrats…" She smiled and we all headed inside. We walked into the VIP room and everyone was seated except for Jacob who stood to the left of the door.

"Victor what are you doing here?" Joey asked and that's when Jacob turned to us and said.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Jacob!" I snapped stepping between the two as they sneered at each other.

"Wait?" Joey stuttered. "What?"

"Babe…its okay…" Victor smiled wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Stop touching her…" Victor growled.

"Get out!" Joey shouted getting to his feet. All three of us stared at Joey in disbelief. "You heard me Jacob get out…"

"I told you!" Jacob yelled at Joey as he stormed from the room.

"Joe…" I said almost in a whisper.

"Quite!" Joey snapped softly.

"Joe…" Amber whispered leaning into him.

"Can I speak to you?" Joey said looking into Victor's smiling face.

"Of course." Victor's smile slipped and both men slipped out into the hall.

"What have you done?" Joey asked sternly.

"Fallen in love with Alex…" Victor answered without hesitation.

"That's not…um, my sister is very special but also damaged and dangerous to admire." Joey said carefully.

"I know about everything…the siren, the nightmare, and the vampire…I understand with that kind of history you worry about her, but trust me I would die before I let anything happen to her."

"Was this the plan from day one?" Joey asked.

"Yes and no…when I met her I was enchanted drawn to her I didn't understand but I had to follow it so when the chance to have her near again came up I went for it. Hell till Tampa Bay I was still marrying a woman from our pack. So did I plan on leaving Lisa? Yes I did plan on finding my mate in Alex…No, I never thought I would find her…But it seems I'm lucky."

"Wait? You're what?"

"Oh sorry I'm so used to talking about this stuff I forget it's not common knowledge." Victor laughed. "How much do you know about what I am?"

"Not a lot, Chris explained you were a werewolf and that you can be very unstable for the next two days. And that you're very high up the packing order, that's about it." Joey answered as they sat at the bar.

"I'll explain more about it all later if you like but for now I'll only lay out one thing for you. Okay wolves have quite a lot of magic that powers them but none to use ourselves, one of the secret magics is called the mated pair or as most people would know it as soul mates."

"You fucking serious." Joey tried to keep a straight face. "Oh classic Alex…" He started to laugh.

"What?" Victor asked confused.

"Only Alex could have two completely different men convinced that being with her was predestined." Joey was still laughing.

"Yes, well in our case it's true and can be proven. Joey you seemed to like me before all this I hope to keep it that way." Victor smiled.

"So you guys are what just starting out…um…maybe Alex should move into the place I'm renting for awhile." Joey suggested.

"That's up to her…Joey we're getting married." Victor was being cautious but wanted everything out in the open.

"That's a bit fast don't you think?" Joey was suspicious.

"We've lived together basically for almost 6 months and became best friends…then soul mates. Why wait?" Victor smiled.

"Is she pregnant?"

"Not that we know of."

"Okay…When?"

"You'll have to ask her…She's in charge of all that I'm just here for the ride." Victor laughed.

"Does our dad know?"

"No, you're the test subject…" Victor took a swig of water.

"Well, as much of a shock all this is, if I think about it. It is not a surprise at all it is expected. So…Welcome to the family." Joey answered.

"Thank you…" Victor smiled.

"But…let me give you some advice."

"Okay…" Victor said and took another swig of water.

"Knock her up." Joey blurted causing Victor to choke as his water went down the wrong tube. "Breathe! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Victor coughed "just surprised…"

"I mean it…do it now as soon as possible."

"What's the rush?" Victor was finally able to breathe normal.

"Jacob…he will try to kill you and the only way to keep him from doing it is if you are pregnant." Joey answered. "Alex has not been this happy in years and it seems that you are the cause so I say go for it!"

"I'm not sure if we can even have kids." Victor answered.

"You better find out!" Joey smiled.

"Working on it." Victor answered and his cell phone chirped on his belt. "Speak of the devil."

"Victor…I'm serious if you love her you will take her home and give it your all cause a month between full moons is a nice long time for Jacob to work." Joey said getting up from the bar. Victor and Joey came back to the VIP room laughing but Victor's nose was stuck in his phone. He was reading the file sent to him from John the pack record keeper.

_Victor, _

_I checked into it and here is all the info I could find. There is 4 classes of sirens same as witches. Each as different abilities. Red, fire Siren-usually blonde or red haired and light eyes, with cream or tan skin, can lure men with lust and feeds off emotion. Blue, water Siren: usually strange inhuman coloring (easy to spot) controls water/aquatic life feeds on salt…lures men with thirst. Green, earth Siren: brunette only! Lures men by smell feeds on growth. Black, death Siren: black hair and skin. There's not much about these just that they have never been seen by any wolf and that they are dangerous, all Sirens share a few abilities, they can take about the same amount of damage as us they can shape shift, they have magical voices and they are beautiful. They are only fertile during the moon phase. To kill one take out heart or head just like us…Its scary all the similarities. Was that everything?"_

Victor responded one last question, 'why are we enemies/can we breed with Sirens?' He then forwarded all the messages to Tommy and then almost instantly John answered back.

"I'll keep looking for why we kill them and no…We can't breed with sirens."

"Okay, thanks man," Victor answered back to John and forwarded to Tommy.

He sat beside me with his phone still open and set it in front of me then wrapped his arm around the back of my shoulders. He didn't say anything obviously not wanting to interrupt the conversation. I picked up the phone and read through the messages, some of it I knew but 90% of it was new to me and I was engrossed in the info so much that I stopped listening to Sarah all together. I closed the phone and slid it over to him and he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Comon we need to talk." I nodded and got to my feet then turned to my family.

"We'll be right back." Then we were out the door headed for a back door out into an empty lot behind the club. The air smelled clean and crisp it was warm and surprisingly the building provided quite a bit of cover from the public and noise. Victor took me in his arms carefully and I pressed my face to his chest taking his scent deep within me.

"Alex…" He was being so careful.

"Where'd you get all that?" I asked.

"A buddy of mine is the historian of our pack I asked him. Don't worry he's pretty dense he would never figure it out."

"That was more info than I ever knew."

"Me too!" He smiled.

"So we can't have babies…I guess that's a good thing…I mean comon us parents yeah right." I smiled not yet sure how I felt about this news.

"Baby, if you want to be disappointed? It's okay." Victor was guarding his emotions very closely.

"Truthfully…I'm not sure how I feel about it…I never really thought about whether I wanted kids or not, so, I don't know…What about you? Are you disappointed?" I asked.

"A little…But if we decide we want kids when we're ready we will find a way to make it happen." Victor squeezed me a little harder.

"Well look at the bright side we don't have to control ourselves anymore." I smiled.

"That's true…we could seal our pairing tonight and no one can change it." Victor smiled holding me out at arms length.

"Let's call it a deal." Victor kissed me passionately.

"You better hold on to that till we get home." I laughed as his hands started to wander.

"I'm sure your brother would not mind if we ducked out now." He said flashing that devilish little smile.

"What…I think you might be wrong on that one." I laughed pulling myself out of his arms.

"Then why did he tell me to take you home and what were the words he used, 'give it your all.'" Victor said locking his arms around my waist again.

"No he didn't." I was shocked.

"Joey gave me a bit of advice he told me to knock you up. Tonight."

"Well that does sound like him. I guess he will be disappointed." I smiled wrapping my arms around his waist.

"We can pretend we don't know about it and try anyway."

"Okay." I pushed my hands into his back pockets.

"Come on." Victor tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to the bike within minutes we were on the way home, and I kept teasing him rubbing and grabbing at him as he drove faster and faster.

Meanwhile back at the table Mindy was talking to Sarah and Amber, while the men went to the bar.

"Alex seems to be back to normal." Amber seemed surprised.

"Its amazing…All it takes is for Victor to be within a hundred feet of her and she is just fantastic." Mindy laughed.

"Speaking of which…they've been gone a while." Sarah said as the men came back to the table.

"They probably went home or found an office or something." Mindy laughed.

"Are you serious?" amber asked.

"Hell, they go at it almost constantly. If they're not in bed they're in dressing rooms, or offices or cars…" Mindy was laughing. "Hey baby…"She smiled as Tommy sat beside her.

"What are we talking about?" Tommy asked.

"Alex and Victor of course…So are they gone yet?" Mindy laughed.

"Yeah…a few minutes ago." Tommy seemed almost worried.

"If they're not careful they will end up making more than a mess." Mindy joked and Tommy winced which Mindy caught and was instantly concerned. "Tom…What's going on?"

"You need to read this." Tommy said almost solemnly handing her his open cell phone.

"What?" Sarah was confused.

"Information…" Tommy said carefully as Mindy read.

"Oh…that's terrible…" Mindy gasped.

"That's what has them upset, it was strange that they gave us a heads up before they disappeared. I think they are both a little heart broken that…well you know."

"What do we do…" Mindy asked.

"I think we should leave them alone," Tommy answered.

The house was dark and silent as we walked down the hall.

"I'll meet you out back." Victor smiled.

"Okay…" I giggled and led the way out the back door. I took a deep breath as I stepped out on the smooth concrete surrounding the pool. The full moon leeched the individual colors from the lush surroundings. The pool water looked like ink but the grass looked like velvet with the forest behind it a word of shadows, full of life. Slowly I stripped my clothes off to let that white light make my skin into a glowly piece of magic. I walked out into the grass enjoying its cool caress underfoot. As I laid out flat on my back in the grass I heard him opening windows. I concentrated on the energies flowing through me. I pulled the magic of nature into me from the wind as the cool breeze teased my flesh, the earth through the soft cool grass beneath me the sky through that clear, pure light of the moon in this place I was at peace and calm nothing could harm me. I laid there feeling the magic crash and roll over me like ocean waves serene and erotic. Suddenly I heard the pulsing beat of sleazy rock and roll I closed my eyes thinking of how just by the music that this would be quite the adventure.

Victor walked out into the darkness to see me laid out in the grass glowing in the moon-light. I felt his presence by the fire running in my veins and sat up on my elbows to watch him cross the distance between us as he moved he stripped so by the time he reached the grass he was naked. He glowed in the full moon his skin like the moon itself with the ink under its surface, his tattoos glowed like onyx, rube, sapphire and emerald, and he was perfect and precious. I realized in that moment that I was burning up with the magic all around us. I knew that tonight we would end this madness we would be one and whole, we would regain our control and sanity, and yet I was almost sad to have that fire burn out. 'Why was I thinking so much?' I thought to myself but as soon as he dropped to his knees beside me I lost the ability to think at all.

"Shift…" Victor whispered to me and I felt the transformation start as he forced my change by pushing his power into me. The change was smooth like silk across naked skin but in the end I realized this was not my normal shape no, I was a wolf the color of corn silk blonde and silver. His breath caught in his throat I looked up into his eyes to see he never expected to have this happen he expected my water form. "Alex…babe…its true! We're soul mates…" He smiled. "You are just as beautiful as the harvest moon. Would you like to see mine?" I yipped my excitement and he pulled magic into himself like a black hole pulls light into itself and within a few seconds beside me laid a huge black wolf. He nuzzled my neck and I could feel his breath through my new fur warm like hot water and I felt the shift begin again and when the transformation was over I lay on my back in my Siren shape, human but with glowing skin hair and eyes but what shocked me more was Victor he was in his ½ form the shape of a 7 foot man the color of ink except for his burning green eyes. Without words Victor pinned me to the grass. His lips ran across my skin wet and slick. His hands were hot on my skin and as the moon continued on her arch across the sky he brought me again and again it was hours before his final thrust made him collapse atop of me both of us gasping for breath and covered in sweat as well as other liquids.

"I love you…" He whispered as we lay in the grass.

"I love you too…I feel so different."

"I know…we're complete." He sighed. I never felt like this before whole and happy.

"Can we shift again?" I smiled rolling onto my stomach.

"You want to?" He laughed sitting up.

"Well I have this new shape and I haven't taken it for a spin yet." I smiled running a nail over his sculpted stomach.

"Okay." He laughed. A few minutes later we were both in our 4 legged forms running through the forest free and alive in the full moon light.

It was a beautiful morning when Tommy's truck pulled up to the house. Mindy and Tommy talked as they walked up to the door.

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone last night maybe we should've come back last night." Mindy was worried.

"Why, its better this way, if they can't get pregnant, there is no reason they shouldn't finish the mate ritual." Tommy answered as they walked through the front door.

"Dear god…why is that on!" Mindy shouted over the loud music.

"I got it." Tommy laughed and they headed into the living room and turned off the music.

"Hello!" A soft female voice called from the patio.

"Kerrey?" Tommy was confused and the two of them went out the back yard, to see a small woman with bright green eyes and red hair with black low lights.

"Tommy…good morning." She spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Who's your friend?" Kerrey asked.

"Oh…sorry…um Karrey this is Mindy um…Alex's friend, Min this is Victor's mom." Tommy made the introductions.

"It's great to meet you!" Mindy smiled.

"Like wise…Have you seen my son?" Karrey asked as a black wolf broke from the tress at a dead run then circled back around into the trees.

"He's right here." Tommy laughed pointing as a blonde wolf half Victor's size ran out into the open with Victor hot on her tail.

"Who the hell?" Mindy exclaimed.

"I'm right there with you…" Tommy was dumbfounded. Both wolves went straight into the house and up the stairs. We got into our bedroom and Victor shifted to close the door. My shift was slower but finally I was sitting on the bed we were both naked and covered in dirt.

"We need a shower." I laughed.

"Um…I'm getting dressed and going to see why my mom is here…you take a shower." He smiled pulling on the first pair of pants he found.

"Your mom…" I stammered.

"Yeah…come down when you're ready." He kissed me sweetly grabbed a t-shirt and was gone. Victor went straight out to the patio.

"Mom…what are you doing here?" Victor asked giving her a hug.

"I need to talk to you…But first who's the blond?"

"Oh…Um Alex…" Victor answered quickly.

"How?" Mindy asked in disbelief.

"Soul mates I told you so!" Victor snapped at her.

"Victor!" Karrey smacked him alongside the head.

"What did you want to talk about Mom?" Victor asked turning to his mom.

"You called about Sirens you had questions I'm here to give you answers." Karrey answered.

"What? Why?" Victor was confused and that's when I walked out the back door and froze. I woman standing before me was someone I recognized instantly a woman I'd seen in pictures millions of times through my life. My grandmother had a best friend names Karrey and there she stood before me. More importantly was the fact that Kerrey was a Siren as well and supposed to be dead.

"My goddess." Karrey gasped meeting my eyes.

"I could say the same Kerrey." I was scared a little terrified.

"Mom…"

"Vic how did you find her? What are the odds," Kerrey was starting to pace.

"Vic, she's a Siren…" I spoke up.

"No…Mom you're a witch you told me." Victor was very confused.

"I'm sorry baby…But she's right…I am!" Kerrey said reaching out for him.

"But that's not possible Weres and Siren's can not have children." Victor stammered.

"Please, let me explain." Kerrey pleaded.

"Okay do it!" Victor was obviously angry.

"Vic when a werewolf and a siren get together is how a black or death Siren is created, Vic you're a death Siren both Siren and wolf but stronger and more power than both." Kerrey said quickly.

"Wait…What the hell are you talking about?" I was shocked.

"And, I'll have you know that you're gonna have a hard life if anyone outside of us finds out." Kerrey said sternly.

"Does that mean…" Victor stammered.

"And congratulations by the way." Kerrey said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Victor snapped.

"You're a mated pair and you're pregnant." Kerrey was confused.

"What!" Victor and I both exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know that?" Tommy snapped.

"I can feel it…the magic is radiating from them…trust me!" Kerrey said wrapping her arms around her son.

"Alex…we're having a baby…" Victor smiled and took me into his arms suddenly we were both ecstatically happy, it was true we did really want a baby. We both jumped as a deafening crack filled the air and everyone was looking at us but as I looked over Victor shoulder I saw Jacob standing in the shadows of the house holding the huge smoking gun and that's when I felt the burning and smelled the blood. I met Victor's eyes to see the wide fear and he started to fall back and I tried to hold him up and found myself toppling over atop him. I was so worried about him that I did not realize that I was hurt too. Tommy moved faster than sound and grabbed Jacob and tossed him into the sunlight, to burst into flames and burn to ash. I was trying to hold the blood in the chest wound but it just rushed between my fingers when suddenly I felt weak and all went black.

Well there you have it the tragedy of my life, I woke a few hours later in the hospital and Victor was gone, and he died out on the patio where I tried so desperately to save him. Kieran vowed to help me with the baby and all but I was not sure I would survive that long I felt dead inside and wanted to be with Victor again, but that's a whole different story.


End file.
